The Forbidden Pleasure
by BelleFlorence
Summary: A story which Emma is a rebel college student; Regina's the english teacher; Emma's a womanizer who does whoever she wants and whatever she wants; AU; Teacher!Regina Student!Emma; G!P; Slow burn; Rated M because this will turn into a kinky and weird fanfic. - You have been warned. - Give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Yup, another new story from me. I wanted to make a teacher/student fanfic.**

 **And this fanfic gonna be a little weird, it will have lots of smut and stupid shit stupid young fellows do.**

 **Its basically a fanfic where Emma Swan is a college student, is twenty years old and her best buddies are Killian and Jefferson, so we all know it will only come trouble from that. She's an annoying rebel student, does whatever she wants and is always messing things up. She's also a womanizer(remember this a G!P fanfic), so she will bang anything that has a pussy and moves.**

 **Regina's her english teacher and is basically the only teacher that doesn't let Emma Swan's behavior disturb her classes, at least not that much.**

 **The two will end up having an affair because somebody pranks Emma which leads her with an awkward boner(you will see how); and also because Regina is somebody who is in need and Emma needed to pass on the test.**

 **It's basically something like that, just read and tell me your opinion.**

 **Oh also this fanfic will be based a lot in The Killers, Hedley, and The Fall out Boy songs, what can I say its the bands that helped me through breakups and rebel phases.**

 **this chapter is based on Hedley's song – Dont talk to strangers**

* * *

Chapter 1: Don't talk to strangers

Emma Swan was already pulling one of her stunts at the courtyard with her buddies, Jefferson and Killian. They were basically going to prepare some quick concert, and see how many songs they can continue to sing without having the principal show up to tell them to stop, or have anybody else ruining their party.

It didn't took much to prepare things, what was a bitch was to put the drums but after that, they were almost ready. Also Emma managed to have Ruby do a little bit of publicity around just to make sure the all college would just be focused on her.

"Ready for this, Swan?" Killian asked with a grin as he fixed his guitar.

"Let's blow this shit up." Emma said with a grin as she took off her leather jacket and open few more buttons from her shirt to reveal her black laced bra and a necklace. She then bent down to roll up the bottom of her jeans to show more of her ankles and just removed her sneakers before kick them slightly away to where her leather jacket was. She loved being bare feet, plus they were on the grass, nothing better than that feeling. "Hit it, Jeff!" Emma called over her shoulder at her buddy Jefferson that was by the drums. After calling for him, she turned on the radio and raised the volume on the columns, making sure the wire was attached to her electric guitar.

When the song began, Emma just began to tap her foot on the grass and nod her head, then she began to sing against the microphone that stood in front of her.

 _"She was a bottle blonde, she had her 7's on,_

 _When I think about it now, just a cougar on the prowl,_

 _She was hotter than hell, had me under her spell,_

 _Got that ass doing yoga, didn't care that she's older."_

Emma grinned and then took a quick deep breath to continue her singing.

 _"Got off the stage, ended up at her place,_

 _We were burning up the bed, fire needed to be fed,_

 _Morning, sun hit her face, Maggie-May showed her age,_

 _I remember what my Mama said...!"_

Not everybody knew that this song was actually about somebody, somebody she had just banged this weekend, and couldn't wait to tell the damn world about it. Only her pals knew what she did.

 _"Don't talk to strangers! Don't talk to strangers.._

 _Don't do all the thinking with your little head,_

 _Like Mama said, just like Mama said, my Mama said,_

 _Don't talk to strangers! Don't talk to strangers.."_

She was now jumping a bit while singing clearly showing her excitement about this song and also how proud she was of what she did.

People were already surrounding them, cheering them to continue because most of them couldn't wait to see what kind of stunt Emma Swan would pull next, and they also knew she was a good singer along with her band, so it was just a better way to spend their time.

 _"Just wrap it up so you don't wind up dead,_

 _Like Mama said, just like Mama said, my Mama said.."_

She stopped singing for few seconds as the song was more based on the instruments. This all fuss also brought teachers to see what was going on because few students stopped paying attention to their classes to just look out of the window and see what was going on.

 _"She likes them nice and young, she likes them fresh and hungry,_

 _with fire in her eyes, let's you try her on for size,_

 _Show you a trick or two, to teach you something new,_

 _full of bacardi and botox, she's phony and so hot."_

It was on that moment that Emma noticed that the person this song was about just joined and was standing there with a kind of clueless expression that soon turned into a smirk, and Emma smirked at her. She wouldn't be a bitch and tell the college that she had fucked her history teacher, Maleficent, which wasn't her real name, her name was Millicent but since she had that usual bossy attitude, the students gave her the nickname Maleficent.

 _"_ _The light of the day, had something different to say,_

 _my head started to spin when I saw her son walking in,_

 _I bet he feel like a fool, 'cause I knew him from school,_

 _I remembered what my Mama said.."_

Emma managed show a charming yet super cocky smirk when she said the part of the son walking in and knowing him from school; it wasn't a son, it was a daughter, Lily, oh Emma knew Lily too well, and she's sure the girl hates her guts now because she banged her mother after a week when she banged her as well.

 _"Don't talk to strangers! Don't talk to strangers.._

 _Don't do all the thinking with your little head,_

 _Like Mama said, just like Mama said, my Mama said,_

 _Don't talk to strangers! Don't talk to strangers.."_

Emma jumped around while holding the microphone and keep on singing without failing a note.

 _"Just wrap it up so you don't wind up dead,_

 _Like Mama said, just like Mama said, my Mama said.."_

Now she stopped to take this moment to breath as her eyes were now fixed on the blonde teacher, she grinned and continued.

 _"Hey pretty lady it's crazy, you're almost twice my age,_

 _I wanna dance on your body the way I shake it on stage,_

 _Hey pretty lady it's crazy, you're almost twice my age,_

 _I wanna dance on your body the way I shake it on stage..."_

She raised her voice like she was more shouting than singing.

 _"Hey pretty lady it's crazy, you're almost twice my age,_

 _I wanna dance on your body the way I shake it on stage,_

 _Hey pretty lady it's crazy, you're almost twice my age,_

 _I wanna dance on your body the way I shake it on stage..."_

Then she allowed the song to play for a bit, so she could appreciate the expressions on Maleficent's face about this, and she could tell the woman for some odd reason was aroused, of course she was, Emma gave her a good time, like Maleficent gave her a good damn time as well. - She then took a deep breath to focus on the singing part again.

 _"Don't talk to strangers! Don't talk to strangers.."_

Eventually the song had stopped, when they were preparing themselves for another one, the freaking principal showed up.

"Miss Swan, what's the meaning of this?" Gold asked as he hit his walking cane against the grass.

Emma groaned before roll her eyes. "What you think it is, old man? It's a freaking awesome concert that's what it is." Emma grinned as she was about to change song. "Now if you excuse me, I will continue entertain my fans."

"You shall not continue this nonsense. First of all you need my permission to do such thing, plus you have disturbed lots of classes because of your silly song; also that's a very unappropriated song."

"Oh is it? What about free speech!?" Emma gasped feeling like she was offended as she twirled around. "Aren't we suppose to say what we think? Isn't that what the college teaches us?"

"Not if that might offend the other one or if you are just saying nonsense."

"Aw man, I was just sharing my happiness." Emma said with a smirk as her two pals chuckled at that.

Gold sighed out, he didn't even know why he keep up with this. "Detention, Miss Swan. Now."

Emma whined as she dropped her arms forward. "Borriing."

"Hurry up and go to 204 class. Miss Millicent will be waiting for you there."

And Emma quickly grinned at that but then hid it. "Sucks, going to be with the damn witch." Emma faked whined and then dropped the microphone and placed her guitar slowly over the columns, then picked up her jacket and sneakers. After that she started walking away and when she was sure that Gold wasn't looking, she showed her thumbs up to her friends and a big grin; they already knew what she had in mind since she was going to spend detention with Maleficent.

"And you two are lucky I will only give you the work to put everything away." Gold said as he pointed at the instruments with his walking cane.

"Yes, sir." Killian and Jefferson quickly said like they were in the army and whenever Gold walked away, they just laughed and began to do what he requested only because those things were their instruments and they didn't want anybody to mess it up.

* * *

Emma right now was sitting on a chair while leaning her head over the table with a bored expression on. Wasn't Maleficent suppose to watch over her in detention? Why was here the old annoying lady Mrs Addams?

"Thank you, Mrs Addams. You are dismissed now." Maleficent's voice broke the silence and the stare challenge between Emma and Mrs Addams.

Emma quickly grinned as she rose her head from the table and placed her elbows over it before cup her face and do a silly wave towards Mrs Addams. "Bye bye."

Whenever Mrs Addams was gone, and there was only Maleficent and Emma in the room, she heard the sound from the door locking behind Maleficent as the woman was now approaching her with a seductive catwalk. Emma leaned back against the chair and grinned as she took her time to watch how the teacher managed to fold up her skirt a little bit more higher, to reveal more of her thighs and unbuttoned already a few buttons from her shirt, revealing a red laced bra.

"Well well, Miss Swan, it seems you've been a bad girl.." Maleficent grinned as she was now standing in front of her table and leaned down to reveal more of her cleavage while sticking up her ass as well.

"Oh yes, miss. I need my punishment.." Emma said as she took a good look at the older blonde's cleavage. Wasn't she a hot a milf.

"Let's get on with it, then.." Maleficent pulled the table back and then sat herself on top of Emma's lap, while wrapping her arms loosely around the younger blonde's neck and start rocking her hips against hers; she could tell the student was already aroused, and the teacher would be there to relief her.

Emma groaned when she felt Maleficent rocking her hips against hers, she quickly grabbed the woman's ass and made her rock harder, feeling her boner already aching against the material of her boxers.

 **…**

Regina was the one that passed by the hallway of the classroom, and she was surprised to hear some loud thugs and also something that sounded like gasps and groans. She frowned slightly wondering what was really going on, she decided to try open the door quietly, but it was locked, so it was more suspicious. She decided to stay close enough to listen what was going on the classroom; and she was pretty sure whatever was going on was somebody having sex, she blushed at that thought and at some point the noises stopped and then she began to hear high heels, so she quickly stepped away from the door and managed to hide on a corner from the hallway.

The first person she was able to see to come out was the troublemaker Emma Swan, she frowned at that because she couldn't believe Emma Swan was having sex in the classroom, well that girl was indeed a trouble but that just was disgusting, she really couldn't keep it in her pants. But now she also began to wonder with which student she did it, but for her surprise and shock, it wasn't a student but a teacher, and it was one of her closest friends, at least somebody she could call a friend; Maleficent was walking out of the classroom few seconds after Emma, and she was buttoning up her shirt while fixing her blonde hair that usually was flawless but now was just a mess. "Maleficent?" Regina also treated her with that name because it was already a thing they did since little and it seems everybody ended up calling Millicent, Maleficent.

The blonde woman gasped surprised to find out there was somebody else in the hallways, and luckily for her or not, it was Regina. "Regina, what are you doing here?"

Regina perked up an eyebrow as she looked at the direction where Emma had disappeared before look at her friend. "Shouldn't I be the one asking what you were doing there?"

Maleficent grinned at that. "Oh punishing a student."

"I am sure." Regina shot a judgmental look.

"Oh please, dont look at me like that will you haven't tried."

"Pardon me?!" Regina gasped.

"Just saying, Regina. The girl does wonders, and since she's well you know..different. It's very pleasing and let me just say she knows how to please a woman." Maleficent smirked as a faint blush over her cheeks.

"I can't believe I am hearing this!"

"Shhh, don't freak out or tell anybody. Don't worry about it, just act like you haven't seen anything, or go for a try." Maleficent ended her words with a rather devilish chuckle before rub her hand over her friend's shoulder and just walk past her.

Regina was left behind completely speechless and unsure what to do next, well obviously she wasn't going for a try! That was just nonsense, but it was surprising to know her friend was screwing up with one of the students, with Emma Swan for gods sake! That girl could destroy her career, she wasn't trustworthy. She just hoped Maleficent knew what she was getting herself into.

With a sigh Regina just shook her head and went back to do her work, she would need a drink after this.

* * *

 **Worth of a try or no?**

 **Also this is a SwanQueen story, but Emma's kind of a douche so till her and Regina get together might take awhile, I don't know. I'll let things flow, but when it comes to explicit smut, I will only type the ones that are between Emma and Regina, the rest will be only to let you know it happen but with no detail.**

 **Tell me on the reviews if you guys want me to continue it or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the good reviews guys, glad you want me to continue it, because it's just some story that has been stuck in my mind.**

 **Oh and remember when I mentioned about the prank on Emma? Well it was a prank I saw on facebook yesterday and I couldn't resist but just do it here. Just read and see it for yourself.**

 **Also forget about the bands, I love too many bands to type them all, lol.**

 **But anyway this chapter is based on the song Escape The Fate – Situations; I'll do my best to base chapters on song but that won't be easy all the time.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Situations - Part I

The following weeks for Regina was hell, she was filled with paper work, because she decided to give her students an extra test because the previous one was just sad, plus there was only more one and half month for the school year to end, so they were all excited with summer, meaning they were more annoying than usual. Then there were others more anxious than usual because they didn't want to fail, that's why she did the extra test, and at some point she did regretted it.

Right now she was in her office at home, correcting the tests, when it was time for Emma's Swan, Regina simple took a deep breath, preparing herself to read nonsense like usual. There was something completely wrong with that student, she knew how to write, very well indeed, but she just couldn't put her ideas together and then would mess up the questions and so on; Regina's sure if she just paid enough attention in her classes and stop checking her out- _What no, Emma Swan doesn't check you out, that's nonsense.._ She thought to herself while taking a deep breath and calming down the fire inside her.

Emma Swan checked her out, just like she did every time some pretty woman passed by, flirting is just like a sport for that annoying yet attractive- _Stop it, don't think about that._ She has been in conflict with herself, because one night she got drunk along with Maleficent and the blonde woman basically told her the wonderful things that the student did to her and maybe with a little bit too much detail; and Regina wasn't drunk enough to forget everything on the next morning, so those words have been taunting her mind and her body.

She has to admit it has been too long since she had sex, in fact it has been a year, she has been too busy to care about that, but lately things have been different, her body is basically begging for pleasure, for somebody to take it, but Regina can't let it be Emma Swan, that would just be troublesome, the blonde would ruin her career, or at least blackmail her in the future..but the school year is indeed ending and with a bit of luck the summer would be enough to have the blonde forget about everything. _No, no, no, stop_ She shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath, she had to calm herself down, she couldn't keep thinking about this.

Unaware that her body had a mind of its own, her left hand was going down between her legs, since she was already with her nightgown to sleep, so she just sneaked her hand inside her dark panties and slowly caressed her folds, feeling herself extremely wet and all she thought was just about of couple things that Maleficent told her, and her imagination did the rest. "God.." She whispered and then began to rub her clit as she leaned against the chair and clenched her right fist that is holding her pen.

For her its absurd at how a simple student can mess up with her like that, but Maleficent really seemed satisfied with the experience, well experiences, it was still hard to believe her friend would be involved with a student, luckily Emma was already an adult but that still didn't make it okay. "Yeesss.." She hissed as she thrust one finger inside her. Now she was thinking about having Emma Swan in front of her, being the one finger fucking her and then take her hard over her desk. _Yes that would be hot..._ Emma was probably a wild one, no Emma as definitely a wild one, Maleficent told her at how her clothes got ruined on the first time with the student and at how her thighs felt so sore on the next morning.

When she felt the climax building up inside her, she was ready to end it already so she could get Emma Swan out of her mind, but then her phone began to ring, which startled her. She quickly sat up straight on her chair, like she got caught in the act and then removed her hand from her panties. She picked up her phone and saw that it was Maleficent calling her, the brunette groaned before pick up the call. "What do you want?"

" _Whoa somebody's grumpy this evening. Hello to you too, Regina."_

Regina sighed. "Sorry, Maleficent. Just correcting some tests, you know how stressful they can be."

" _Oh yes, so I guess you aren't up for a night out?"_

"It's Sunday."

" _So?"_

"So I have to work tomorrow morning, so do you."

" _Yeah, but as long as we don't drink that much, it will be okay."_

"Like you ever got out without getting drunk."

" _Don't make me sound like some cheap lady!"_

"I am just saying, I doubt you won't drink too much."

" _You know me too well, but anyway you aren't coming?"_

Regina rolled her eyes when in the end her friend just agreed with her words. "As much as tempting the offer sounds like, I got work to finish, the students will have their tests back tomorrow."

" _Awww, so you wont come?"_

"Of course not, Maleficent."

" _Not even if I tell you that Emma Swan is with me?"_

"What?" Regina frowned slightly at that, wondering why the hell would Maleficent even bring that up, and why was she going out with a student?! She can't possible think to carry this on. "Maleficent are you out of your mind? Having sex with her is already crossing the line, now you are going out with her? What's next girlfriends?" Regina almost spat out those words, unaware that she was showing kind of jealousy.

" _Oh please, Regina. I don't date young ones, I just have fun with them. I happen to be in this bar where she is, and now we are just hanging out while having a drink. Her friends are also keeping her busy by shoving alcohol in her throat. So if tomorrow morning at your class she falls asleep you know why."_

Regina could hear a chuckle from her friend, and she couldn't believe what she just heard, however she was glad that Maleficent was not on a date with the student, but she really needs to start voiding Emma Swan before it gets out of hand. "Unbelievable. Have a good night, Maleficent. I have work to finish."

" _Okay, have fun with your paper work, love. See you tomorrow!"_

Then Regina heard a 'mwah' sound before Maleficent ended the call, she chuckled lowly at that because she knew her friend was already drunk, and it was always fun when Maleficent was drunk. But now her friend just took five minutes of her time that she could be correcting the tests and then go to sleep, oh and also totally ruined her mood when she was about to relieve herself.

Regina dropped her head back and let out a frustrated groan.

* * *

The next day Killian and Jefferson were in Emma's car as they used the phone supporter to be used to film the prank they were about to do on Emma. Jefferson was on the back seat, holding up his phone as well as he poked Killian's shoulder. "Okay, start!"

Killian looked over his shoulder to Jefferson and smirked at the camera of the phone. "We are going to prank Emma Swan, because last night she embarrassed us in front of this hot cheerleaders, now its our turn." He took out one bottle of blue energy drink and a blue pill. "This is a blue energy drink and a blue pill, that's viagra. So we do this.." He placed the bottle between his legs and then open the pill, slowly removing the top of the capsule. "Now we put this shit inside.." He poured the substance from the pill inside the drink and then closed the bottle. "And we shake it.." He began to shake the bottle, making sure there would be no sediment from the pill. "And done. Now we wait for Emma to come back from the store and let the game begin." Both Killian and Jefferson chuckled as they waited patiently for Emma to come back.

Emma Swan came back and dropped herself in her driver seat with a huff before drop a bag over Killian's lap. "There, we got donuts, chips, two packs of cigs and a lighter."

"Thanks, Swan." Killian said as he handed her the energy drink, pretty sure she'd take it because that's basically Emma's favorite drink.

Emma grabbed the bottle and open it to take some long gulps from it, she was thirsty and she needed this drink to see if she wouldn't fall asleep in some classes, because she isn't really looking forward to hear teachers yelling at her.

"Dude, pass me a donut." Jefferson said as he still held his phone but in a more discreet way.

"Here ya go." Killian handed Jefferson a chocolate donut while eating his white sugar one.

Emma placed the drink between her legs and picked up a chocolate donut from the container Killian was holding. "Let's go." She mumbled while having the donut shoved in her mouth as she drove off.

* * *

"Swan..what are you doing, Swan? Get up, stop walking like that." Killian chuckled as he held his phone up to make sure he was recording his friend that was crouching down while walking.

Jefferson laughed as he was recording Emma as well. "Emma stand up, that's embarrassing, people are looking at you."

Emma groaned as she crouched while walking, using her loose tank-top to cover a very awkward boner she had and she didn't even know why! "Why are you guys recording this!? Shut up!" She barked at them as they simple jumped while recording and laughing together.

* * *

The trio knew they should be at school because they already skipped three classes of their morning, and it was the best to at least go one at the afternoon, but Emma after lunch insisted she had to do something first, so now they were at some store and she was still crouching down while looking down at some magazines.

"Swan, what are you doing?" Killian chuckled as he held the phone high to be able to see himself on the camera and Emma's stupid figure as well.

"Why are we here?" Jefferson asked while perking up an eyebrow.

"Shut up, I want to get rid of it!" She spat out at them as she was trying to find some decent playboy magazine.

"What?!" Killian asked while laughing and Jefferson laughed along with his friend.

"Embarrassing, Emma. Shame on you, what kind of boner is that? In the middle of the store?" Jefferson gasped as he faked like he was shocked but he was really trying to not die laughing.

"Cut it out!" Emma groaned as she approached Killian to only stand up quickly so she could cover his phone.

Killian stepped back with his phone and placed his hand in front of him so he could push Emma away. "Get away from me with that thing, Swan." He laughed while taking that chance to record better the blonde's boner since she was standing up now.

Emma was furious and frustrated, she didn't know why she had this damn boner and she wanted to get rid of it. She didn't even get any sexy thoughts to get herself like this. Before she could snap at her friends again, she spotted out Tink on the hallways of the mall. "Oh god, that's Tink." She mumbled as she quickly rushed past her buddies and used her hand to try cover her boner.

"Swan, where are you going?!" Killian called out for her as he keep recording at how silly she looked.

"I am sure she's going to take care of it." Jefferson commented as he laughed.

* * *

Eventually Killian and Jefferson went to the car, and luckily for them Jefferson had the car keys, and after texting Emma, they just waited for her. "God damn it, how long does it take to take care of it? One hour?" Killian huffed out.

"It has only been thirty minutes, and you can't judge her, she drank half of it and its viagra." Jefferson said with a chuckle as he was now laying down on the backseats.

"Best prank ever, man. We are genius." Jefferson said with a chuckle as he lighten up a cig.

"Damn right."

Emma eventually showed up and dropped herself on the driver seat before shut the door. "Hufff..that's done." She said with a happy smile as she totally felt way more relieved, and her boner wasn't hard against her jeans anymore; they were already kind of tight jeans, so having a boner with them was like a living hell. Emma was now ashamed of her body, she could careless if people looked at her weirdly outside, and at school everybody knew what she had.

"Damn took you along, Swan." Killian commented while blowing out smoke.

"Totally broke Tink apart." Emma said with a loud laugh and high five Killian and Jefferson who began to laugh loudly along with her.

"Now lets go, cause I got classes with the wicked witch, Zelena." Killian said as he handed the energy drink to Emma again.

"Ah, wish I was you. Wouldn't mind checking out some redhead today." Emma commented as she took the drink and took another few long sips from it before close it and drop it back in her legs while turning on the car. "I got Miss Regina Freaking Mills now. Guess I'll see some nice booty."

* * *

 _Go down Swan.._ Emma thought for herself as she bit the inside of her cheek, feeling once again her boner hard against her jeans. _God damn it, what's wrong with it?!_ She cursed herself because she has been trying her best to not go after the cheerleaders legs or to even check out Miss Mills! She spent the entire class with her eyes glued on the book, even though she wasn't reading anything, she was just focusing on trying to get rid of it, or making the ache less painful.

"Miss Swan..Miss Swan!" Regina raised her voice because the class just had ended and the students left, she gave them their tests but she kept Emma's because the blonde was too distracted and Regina wanted to see how much attention the damn blonde was paying to her class, and obviously it was none since she didn't even realize the class ended, she would be the one quickly leaving, even jump on the tables if she needed to pass through.

Emma snapped out of her thoughts as she quickly looked up at Regina, and her freaking eyes didn't know how to look at a woman in the eyes, so the first thing she looked was at the teacher's cleavage, and she had to admit this time she had an extra button unbuttoned. _Any special occasion? What no, go down Swan.._ "What is it, Miss Mills?" She said finally being able to look at the woman's eyes.

"The class ended five minutes ago." Regina said as she eyed the blonde, she caught the green eyes checking out her cleavage and for some odd reason that made Regina feel good, because surprising the blonde spent the entire class quiet and with her head down, and it was weird not hearing silly comments or eyes glued to her bottom. "You are still here."

"What? Oh shit." Emma cursed under her breath as she began to put her book and notebook inside her bag, she quickly stood up, forgetting for a minute she still had a big boner, so when she picked up her jacket and put it on, she remembered about it and grabbed her backpack to press it in front of her.

Regina rose her eyebrows in amusement when she noticed the student's boner. _Seems big…_ Regina thought to herself before quickly tear her glare from the blonde's crotch and look up at her. "Language, Miss Swan." She warned the girl and then walked up to her desk.

Emma rolled her eyes and nodded as she was already rushing out of the class, but still taking her time to appreciate at the extra sway added on the teacher's hips, was she..seducing her? _No freaking way, impossible._ She shook her head and when she was about to leave, Regina spoke.

"Close the door, Miss Swan."

Emma frowned slightly as she looked over her shoulder to see her teacher. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, close the door. I have got something to discuss with you about your test." Regina then showed her the paper sheet.

Emma cursed herself and sighed out, completely forgetting about the damn test. She closed the door and walked up at the teacher's desk. "What's with it?" She tried to reach for the paper sheet but Regina didn't allow her.

Regina kept the paper close to her as she picked up her glasses and put it on the bridge of her nose. "You failed it. You are an incredible writer, I give you that, but you don't know how to put your ideas together and form a text. Also you misplaced the answers on the questions, how can you even manage to do such thing, Miss Swan?" Regina perked up an eyebrow and eyed Emma.

Emma felt her throat go dry when Regina put those glasses, she totally got that 'teacher needing a good bang from a student' look. _Well maybe if you weren't so distracting Miss Mills, I wouldn't have done it all wrong._ Emma thought to herself because sometimes at the tests she'd take a chance to stare at the teacher's body when she was walking away to the other side of the room, but when she looked back Emma would quickly write down on the test, and she probably misplaced everything. "Huh, I don't know, my mistake, sorry." Emma quickly answered as she tried to reach for the paper sheet again but failed, god she just wanted to get away from this room because her boner was getting harder and it was aching even more.

"I'll have to fail you in my class." Regina warned her as she kind of enjoyed the struggle the blonde seemed to go through with her little friend down there.

"What? No! The year is almost ending, you said we'd pass if we did this test!" Emma gasped as she finally understood the big risk here, she couldn't fail Regina's class, she didn't want to spend one more year doing the same shit all over again, she needed to pass.

"I said you'd pass if you got at least 10/20 from this. You only got 9/20."

"What!? It's just one freaking point, can't you add it?" Emma groaned.

"I already did a miracle for you to get 9."

"But come on Miss Mills, there's something I can do. An extra project? An essay? Anything come on, I can't fail this year." Emma was now begging for help, she'd usual not care for her grades, but she didn't want to stay behind and see all her friends keep on with their lives on the next year, plus it would be a bitch learning the same thing all over again.

"Anything?" Regina grinned. _Don't do this, you will regret it.._ She thought for herself as she eyed the blonde up and down. _Or maybe you will enjoy it too much._

"Yeah." Emma quickly said not aware what the teacher actually meant by that till she felt brown eyes traveling her body up and down. "Oooh.." She mumbled aware of what the teacher would suggest.

"If you pass this then I might not fail you.." Regina said with a rather seducing tone as she walked around the table, to be in front of the blonde and while doing so she grabbed the bottom of her skirt to slowly lift it up.

"Oh boy, will totally pass it." Emma said with a grin as she basically slammed her body against the teacher's after throwing her backpack away.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Still worth it?**

 **Also what did you guys thought about the prank?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ooh here we go with the smut!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Situations – Part II

* * *

" _But come on Miss Mills, there's something I can do. An extra project? An essay? Anything come on, I can't fail this year." Emma was now begging for help, she'd usual not care for her grades, but she didn't want to stay behind and see all her friends keep on with their lives on the next year, plus it would be a bitch learning the same thing all over again._

" _Anything?" Regina grinned. Don't do this, you will regret it..She thought for herself as she eyed the blonde up and down. Or maybe you will enjoy it too much._

" _Yeah." Emma quickly said not aware what the teacher actually meant by that till she felt brown eyes traveling her body up and down. "Oooh.." She mumbled aware of what the teacher would suggest._

" _If you pass this then I might not fail you.." Regina said with a rather seducing tone as she walked around the table, to be in front of the blonde and while doing so she grabbed the bottom of her skirt to slowly lift it up._

" _Oh boy, will totally pass it." Emma said with a grin as she basically slammed her body against the teacher's after throwing her backpack away._

* * *

Regina gasped when Emma didn't even take her time. In a second as she was pressed against her desk, with Emma's body against hers and she easily felt the blonde aroused; a low moan escaped her lips when the blonde started to kiss her neck and chest in a rather hungrily way and nip it as well. "No marks." She hissed as she gripped on the fabric of the blonde's leather jacket.

Emma chuckled lowly against the teachers chest, before use her hands to grab her shirt and basically rip it open, not caring if that just messed up with all of the buttons. "Nice tits, miss." Emma said with a smirk as she cupped the brunette's breasts still with the bra, just feeling what she was about to fuck.

Regina gasped again when the blonde basically destroyed her shirt. "That was my good shirt! You just lost three points."

Emma rolled her eyes and pulled the bra over her breasts so it would be kind of squeezed by the pressure of the bra. She leaned in and quickly sucked on the erected nipples before her while using her hand to squeeze the breast she wasn't touching; she was actually enjoying squeezing them, kind of going rough, completely ignoring that the teacher might have sensitive breasts and this would be hurting her, but Emma was too into this, she even took the nipple between her teeth and used her tongue to flick on the tip before cup it with her lips and suck it for a second then let it out with a small 'pop' sound.

Regina clenched her jaw when the blonde squeezed her breasts hard and bit her nipples, completely forgetting that it was indeed a sensitive part of her body, but the pain was disappearing and becoming into pleasure, she actually loved feeling that warm wet tongue against her erected nipples, so much that she allowed a loud moan escape her plump lips.

Emma grinned after hearing the moan and she slowly rubbed her crotch against the teacher's, god she was desiring for this woman too much, she couldn't take it anymore, so she just grabbed the older woman's hips and lifted her off the ground before drop her over the table with a loud thud, and in a rush pull her skirt up to be around her waist and grabbed her panties while pulling it down with a hard, fast tug; she wasn't being gentle with her moves, they were becoming rather hungrily and clumsily at the same time because she just wanted to feel the insides of that woman. "Are you already wet for me, Miss Mills?" Emma smirked as she stared at the pink wet folds before press her fingers against it, she was indeed wet but maybe messing with her a bit more would make her even wetter, so she massaged the wet folds and rubbed her clit with fast moves before shove one finger inside the other woman, just testing her.

Regina was aroused, she really was, but it was kind of pissing her off at how Emma took care of her clothes, she was rough with her moves, that was an awful turn on to be honest but Regina would appreciate it more if the blonde would make sure to not ruin her favorite clothes. Next time she will make sure to bring her oldest skirt, crappiest yet sexy looking panties and just a blouse. _Wait what..no there won't be any next time._ Regina corrected herself but before she could be in more conflict with her brain, the blonde rubbed her clit in a harsh way and then shoved a finger inside her, which made her hips buck forward while a groan escaped her lips; she knew she couldn't make much sounds, so she was doing her best to keep it low and she was sure she'd get screwed when the blonde decides to put her little monster to good use, she will scream, if a finger can already make her feel like this, she doesn't know how her body will react to what is coming next.

Emma enjoyed the effect she had on the teacher, she enjoyed that even if the moves weren't a big deal, the brunette seemed to be already coming undone in front of her; also the blonde was aware of her potential, she knew she could make a girl cum just like this, she just had her skills on the right point. "Eager, huh?" Emma commented when she noticed that Regina bucked her hips forward whenever she had a finger inside her, so Emma inserted another digit and was sure she felt the teacher more tighter than before. _Man how long did this woman had a good fuck?_ Emma thought as she moved her two fingers inside the teacher to make sure she'd be wetter and at least be used to just two digits, she doesn't want to totally break the woman.

"Shut up Miss Sw-" Regina stopped herself from continue talking because a loud moan was about to come out from her throat, so she quickly bit down on her lower lip and it came out as a muffled groan, when she found herself more capable of her sounds and used to have two fingers inside her, she continued. "This is still a test, and you are not allowed to aaaah..talk during tests, huff." Regina tilted her head back and slowly began to roll her hips around the blonde's fingers.

"Whatever." Emma mumbled with a low chuckle as she pulled out her fingers, totally gaining a small whimper from the teacher. "Hope you are wet enough, Miss Mills." Emma commented as she still remained with her fingers close to the heated core and massaged the folds before pinching slightly the clit. - Emma couldn't take this anymore, she had to get her dick out, it was hurting too much against her jeans, so she unbuttoned it and pulled the zipper down, while quickly messing up with the back pocket of her jeans, and believe it or not she removed a condom from there. Why did the blonde kept a condom on her back pocket? Only because after the class she was planning to go molest Ruby, so it would be way quicker than to be messing up with her backpack.

Regina did let out a whimper when the blonde pulled out her fingers, but was glad that she still kept touching her but when she pinched her clit, she only let out hiss, feeling like the student was only messing up with her and letting her suffer through the pleasure. Right now she was watching the blonde remove a condom from her pocket, which made the teacher perk up an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you saved it on your wallet before put it on your pocket?" Regina let it out with a groan, because of course Emma would be irresponsible with the condoms; didn't she learn that she couldn't keep it in her wallet, or in her pockets for too long? Plus it was on her damn back pocket, she spent an hour sitting down, and Regina did witness her shifting a lot on her seat, she just hoped the damn condom wouldn't be ruined.

Emma bit down on the corner of the plastic and ripped it off, as her eyes landed on the teacher, of course the woman would complain about the way she saved the condoms. "For your information, Miss Mills I got them in a package right in my backpack, I just took one out before your class. It's like I was picturing this would happen." Emma flashed her a cocky smirk as she now pulled down her jeans and along with her boxers, just enough to be past her ass; when she was about to put on the condom the teacher quickly snatched it away from her.

"You are so irresponsible, Miss Swan. The last thing I want is you to put it on the wrong way." Regina complained as she felt kind of uneasy with the condom in her palms, it was just slick. Now she took a look at the blonde's cock, it was big, she didn't think a young fellow like Emma would already have a big one, well the blonde was already twenty, but still, she was very surprised; she had lots of men during her life before decide to put it all in hold for a year, and she had to admit Emma's was the biggest she had seen; so right now she really did hoped that she was wet enough and that the condom would also be very helpful, not only as protection.

Emma rose her eyebrows and a fought a whistle when the brunette took charge of putting on the condom, so whenever the teacher really decided to put it on after staring at her member for awhile, the blonde let out a groan, loving at how the teacher's warm and soft palms felt wonderful against her dick. Whenever the condom was placed, Emma knew she had to just jump in because her body was begging for it for awhile now; so she grabbed the brunette's wrists and shoved her down on the desk, forcing her to lay back. "Just don't scream, Miss Mills." Emma said with a cocky tone as she let go off of the woman's wrists and grabbed her knees to pull them apart and just lean herself closer, she grabbed the base of her cock to guide to the other woman's pussy and slowly allowed the tip of it to slide in; she was ready to just shove it all in, but god damn the woman was tight and Emma actually paid attention at how this was probably hurting the teacher.

Regina took a deep breath after putting on the condom, she was indeed nervous because after feeling it better, she was sure this would torn her apart, and she would totally understand why Maleficent said that she was sore on the next day. In a second she was pinned down on the desk, not really expecting the sudden move coming from the student, and when she said those words with such cocky tone, Regina couldn't help but to destroy her ego. "Doubt it." The woman said with a challenging smile, not sure where this courage come, maybe because she hated when the blonde got cocky. - But now she regretted it because the blonde only slid the tip in, and Regina was already fighting a scream that wanted to come out, she clenched her fists making sure her nails would scratch against the desk, then clenched her jaw while shutting her eyes tightly, letting her sounds be only muffled moans or groans; it hurt, it really hurt but she wouldn't back down, she just challenged the blonde and the fantasies she has been having of the student lately are really bothering her, so she needs to get it done before she goes insane.

Emma took a deep breath as she allowed another inch to slid in, she still held the teacher's knees because the other woman was trying to close her legs and Emma knew if she did that, it would only hurt her even more, so she managed to keep the teacher on her spot, making sure she wouldn't move that much, but Emma was taking her time on sliding her cock in; she didn't know why she was finally being gentle with this woman, but she really couldn't wait to be all in and just fuck her senseless because her body is begging for that desire. - Emma eventually leaned all over the other woman's body and was finally almost all inside her, the brunette couldn't fight a scream anymore, but Emma quickly covered her mouth. "Thought you were strong, Miss Mills." Emma said with a dry chuckle as she stared down at her teacher, the woman seemed to be in pain, so the blonde decided to not move at all. Most of the times she would be up to fuck the teacher raw and make sure she screamed, she'd suffer and still enjoy her, but right now she was making sure she wouldn't hurt her, or at least not that much.

Regina felt tears forming in her eyes, she thought this was only the normal pain anybody would feel, this wasn't her first time, she couldn't let this affect her, this was only temporary pain, then it would be mind blowing pleasure, or at least she hoped. She was glad that the blonde covered her mouth before the scream could be heard, but after hearing the student's comment, she totally felt her challenging side coming up again. "Bring it." The brunette said now with her eyes half open while staring into green eyes.

"If you say so.." Emma grinned as she started to move her hips, she noticed that the first ten thrusts weren't easy on the brunette, but soon she knew that the brunette was ready, so the blonde pulled her body back and just grabbed her hips, speeding up her thrusts, she wasn't going totally wild on the teacher, she was still making sure her thrusts wouldn't be that harsh, but she still didn't go that easy on the brunette. _You really don't know what I am capable of.._ Emma thought to herself with a smirk as she kept speeding up with her thrusts and also used her left hand to rub the other woman's clit, giving her more pleasure.

Whenever her body allowed her to, Regina let out low groans of pleasure, enjoying at how Emma finally fucked her in a faster way and a very pleasing one, specially when she decided to rub her clit, because if she didn't, Regina was actually about to do it to herself. - She dropped her head back and arched her back while rolling her hips against the blonde's thrusts. "Oh god, feels so fucking good.." The teacher even cursed to show her pleasure.

Emma was surprised with hearing the brunette's curse, and she had to admit it was fucking hot. She gripped onto the teacher's breasts, messing up with her nipples with her index finger and thumb, while thrusting deep inside her; Emma felt so damn close, she really felt herself reaching the climax, the desire was building up inside her for too long and this woman was so damn tight, plus her body was drop dead gorgeous and when Regina decided to roll her hips and also buck her hips forward to help out with the thrusts, Emma was sure she wasn't the only closer to her orgasm.

Regina bucked her hips forward, supporting her upper body with her elbows; she was so close, she needed this release, masturbating wasn't enough, she needed this fantasy to end, and the best way was just to have Miss Swan make her come, because she needed it so bad. She clenched her fists once more, digging her nails into her palms while moving her hips against Emma's and press her chest against the blonde's palms. "So close- dont- stop miss Swan..or I swear I wil-" Before Regina could threaten her, Emma quickly speed up her thrusts and Regina felt like she was going to heaven.

Emma wouldn't allow the other woman to have her time to threaten her, so she just speed up her thrusts and made sure to go deeper than before; she felt her inner walls tightening up against her dick, she could tell the brunette was coming, but Emma wasn't done, so she just keep her fast thrusts; this moves was only making the desk move against the ground, even papers and flyers fell from it because at some point the brunette began to spasm and Emma gripped tightly onto her hips to hold her on the right place, and with two final deep thrusts inside the other woman, Emma finally come and allowed a pleased groan escape her lips.

When Regina come, she thought the blonde did too, but she just keep thrusting her without slowing down, so obviously at some point her body began to spasm, feeling the pleasure was too much; the blonde held her and Regina let out a rather loud moan, not because she had a second orgasm, but because the blonde went so deep inside her this time.

Emma finally relaxed after making sure her load was all out and she totally felt less 'heavier' if that was even the true feeling; she just knew she felt way more pleased and light. She pulled her dick out and stepped away from the brunette that was still laying on the desk and with an expression that just had the best fuck ever in her entire life. "That was hot, Miss Mills." Emma commented with a lazily smirk as she removed the condom and made a knot like she learn in the sexual education classes, because she wasn't as reckless and dumb about this like Regina thought she was; the only stupid thing she did was throw the condom in the trash from the class. _There's no way I am taking it out with me._ Emma thought as she pulled her boxers up and her jeans. Now she took a glance at her watch and gasped at the time. "Oh shit, I am going to be late!" She gasped and quickly picked up her backpack, before rush to the door and leave without any second thought or word towards the brunette.

Regina gasped when the blonde open the door, so her first instinct was jump off of the table and quickly fix herself, she was glad that the blonde closed the door again, but now she was also left uneasy..The student left, just like that..Regina did not know why she cared or why it made her feel uneasy, but it did and it was bothered her. She tried to push those thoughts away by fixing her clothes and fix her stuff that had fell from the table when she picked up a flyer, she took a look at the trash can and groaned when she noticed the blonde left the condom there. "Unbelievable.." Regina complained before pick up the plastic bag from the trash can and do a double knot, like this she hoped the cleaning staff would just pick up the bag without bothering to see what was inside.

* * *

When Emma said she was late, it was because she was late to her punishment, Mr. Gold still held punishments on her because of the all shit she done in the past and even though this time she only disturbed classes, he made sure to bring up some stuff she did on the past and stating that he wasn't strict enough, so right now she was cleaning classrooms along with her two buddies, Jefferson and Killian.

"This is all your fault, Swan." Killian groaned as he cleaned the dark board with a huff.

"Yeah, Ems." Jefferson complained while cleaning the tables.

"Guys, shut up. We did this shit together." Emma barked at them while cleaning the windows. "Anyway, I got my new columns for my iphone, let's listen to some good stuff." Emma said with a grin as she dropped the cloth on the ground, before rush to her backpack, she removed her new columns and her iphone, before pick the playlist she wanted and tuck the phone in the columns, whenever that was done and she was sure the columns were turned on, she hit the button play on her phone and the song, 'Situations' from Escape the Fate began to play.

Both Jefferson and Killian began to chuckle. "Alright, Swan!"

" _Situations are irrelevant now,_

 _She loves the way that I tease,_

 _I love the way that she breathes!"_

Emma started to sing before look over Jefferson to continue the other part.

" _I touched her-"_ Jefferson looked at Emma to do the groan sound.

" _(ooh)"_ Emma even made a face while faking a groan.

" _She touched my-"_ Jefferson rose his eyebrows while pointing down at his crotch with his palm.

" _(aaah)"_ Emma continued while rolling her eyes like she was having an orgasm

" _It was the craziest thing!"_ Jefferson then looked at Killian so he could continue.

" _I love the girls who love to hate_

 _because they are just like me_

 _A certain girl she took my hand_

 _and run it up her thigh_

 _She licked her lips_

 _and pulled my hair,_

 _I fell in love for a night"_

Then it was Emma's turn.

" _She can't behave and I am just a slave,_

 _don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes!_

 _Darling what's going on?_

 _Honestly that never happened_

 _Lying is your favorite passion._

 _Leave me, go where you belong_

 _Hired heels and lipstick napkins_

 _Dying is your latest fashion!"_

The boys allowed Emma to take over the singing part, they just keep on cleaning while shaking their head and enjoying the song; Emma picked up the cloth and continued to clean the windows while continued to sing.

" _I know you love to insist_

 _and all it takes is a kiss_

 _and you just love to hate me._

 _You know you love all the lies_

 _so don't act surprised_

 _that I just love to hate you!"_

While the trio kept enjoying their song and singing or guitar air playing or using the pencils to pretend they were drumming against the desk, Regina was passing down the hallway after collecting herself from the best fuck she ever got in her life, she heard the loud song, and was surprised that nobody decided to interrupt it and tell whoever was doing that to stop it; so she took a peek inside the room to find Emma and her two friends having a great time while listening to the song but at the same time cleaning.

"I know the song is inappropriate but they always listen to that kind of stuff, plus they are cleaning pretty well." Said the old Mrs Addams, the only reason why she didn't interrupt the trio was because she was already tired of those three, she spent too much time of her days trying to make sure they behaved and she simple had enough; plus she noticed that even if they were jumping and singing, they were still cleaning well, so she let them be.

Regina stepped away from the door and closed it again, she was sure the trio didn't even realize that. "Guess we can't complain much then." Regina commented before continue walking down the hallway; so Emma was late for this? That gave Regina a peaceful moment in her mind, but she knew she couldn't let a simple fuck with the student Emma Swan affect her, the girl was a player, she only did stuff to please herself and nothing else; plus there's no way that she will make it casual banging with the teacher when she has every hot young woman in this damn building and outside as well. _You are letting it bother you too much.._

* * *

 **Taa-daa, did you guys liked the smut? Lol, I actually never typed 3k of smut, I got a bit carried away with it.**

 **Also what about the song? I couldn't help it, I always loved the video of it, lmfao.**

 **And sorry for any typo/mistake.**

 **Leave reviews loves and thank you for your support on this fanfic! ***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Smack that – Part I

* * *

For some odd reason Emma can't take her eyes off the teacher's Mills ass, maybe its because the brunette woman spend an entire week just wearing skirts and dresses and Emma is pretty sure that teacher has been tempting her lately, because every time Emma looked at her she had an extra sway on her hips. It was just hard to keep her eyes away if the teacher's ass was basically begging to be looked at and also touched, oh god how much she'd love to smack that ass, feel it, squeeze it.

"Oh, eager, huh?"

Ruby's voice was what made Emma snap out of her daydream, she had completely forgotten she was making out with Ruby against the lockers in the hallway. Emma looked back at her and showed her a sheepish smile. "Sorry, you got a nice ass." Emma said as she squeeze it again but damn hoping that was Regina Mill's ass.

"I know." Ruby grinned devilish and smashed her lips against Emma's again to continue their make-out.

Emma smirked and just continued to kiss Ruby. The day just started and she only had classes with Regina at the afternoon, Emma wanted to pout at that but her lips were busy kissing. Since the time she had with the teacher at her classroom to not let her fail, Emma has been daydreaming too much about that woman, she had touched good bodies and she is sure that she already banged somebody better than Regina's body, hell she had a hot girlfriend last year that would make everybody drool but there's just something about Regina...she doesn't even know, it's something that is calling her and she can't stop thinking about it.

And believe it or not Emma didn't tell her friends about her adventure with Miss Mills, yup Jefferson and Killian don't know what she did and for the first time she didn't feel the need to rub on their faces the awesome thing just happen to her because she did told them about Maleficent, she did told them about the all other chicks she had banged, but about Regina she hasn't said a thing.

Speaking of the devil..Regina Mills was now walking down the hallway and the only thing that made Emma open her eyes was the sound of the high-heels, she knew that sound too well, she spent an entire week admiring that woman mostly because she couldn't touch her so at some point she had to pay attention to other things and the sound of the high-heels was something that she memorized.

Emma watched Regina passing by while kissing Ruby, yeah rude to kiss a girl with your eyes open but oh well; the blonde just couldn't keep her eyes off the brunette, and when green eyes met chocolate ones, Emma was sure she got a grin from the teacher but also noticed that Regina had time to shot a not so amused glare to Ruby's back, and Emma would have totally laughed with Regina's expression if she wasn't now staring at the teacher's ass and hips walking away. Goddamnit that woman was going to be the death of her.

Ruby groaned into Emma's mouth when she felt the blonde squeezing her ass again but this time harder than before. "Damn, Ems, you are turning me on." The redhead young woman whispered against her lips.

Emma snapped out of her daydream again and looked back at Ruby, realizing that she had been squeezing Ruby's ass again by thinking about Regina's ass. "Can't control it." Emma said with a shrug and another sheepish smile because she was feeling like a very hormonal teen girl getting caught in act.

Ruby smirked at that and got an idea. "Well, then let's go take care of that." She mumbled while passing her fingertips slowly over the blonde's crotch before grab her wrist and just tug her away.

* * *

 _Well at least I got a blowjob from Ruby.._ Emma thought to herself as she made a 'not bad' expression while unwrapping her meat sandwich she made Killian go buy.

"So what are we going to do next?" Jefferson asked as he was eating a burger.

"What you mean?" Emma perked up an eyebrow as she took a bit of her sandwich.

"Want to skip classes and hit the bar?" Jefferson suggested.

"Yeah, there's gonna start a lacrosse game at three." Killian added.

Emma just wrinkled her nose at that. "I don't even like lacrosse." _And also I want to see Regina Mill's ass again._

"Ooh come on, Ems. You can at least drink couple of beers and have some snacks." Jefferson whined.

"Nah guys, I am cool. You two can go without me though."

"The hell, Swan. You'd do anything to skip Thursday's classes, its the worst."

Emma puffed out her cheeks, not really wanting to tell them the real reason she didn't want to skip. "I got a protect to show today, you know I don't want to fail this goddamn year, it's almost ending guys."

Jefferson shrugged and just chewed on his burger while speaking. "Yeah, I got ya. Ima go to the bar anyway and have couple of beers."

Killian shrugged it off as well and leaned back against the bench while eating his sandwich. "Whatever then, I will join ya Jeff."

Emma just sighed relieved, glad that they had finally dropped the matter and she'd be able to enjoy her sandwich..but obviously universe was against her today because right now she was seeing Lily marching angrily at her and Emma swallowed the big piece of sandwich she had in her mouth.

"Oooh shit, you better fly away Swan." Killian said with a chuckle as he just scooted to the other end of the bench along with Jefferson because they both knew what was going to happen next.

"Shut up." Emma cursed at Killian as she stood up. "H-Hey, Lily. What's up?" She cleared her throat as she eyed nervously the brunette girl that was the same age as hers.

Lily shot her a dangerous glare as she folded her arms in front of her chest. "Cut the crap Emma, you know too well why I am here."

Emma took a deep breath as she looked down at he sandwich. "Look if its about your mothe-" Before Emma could finish her words, Lily had kicked her right in the crotch, which made the blonde quickly yelp in pain and just bend over the bench while groaning. "Oh fucking god it fucking hurts too god damn much." Emma cursed her her breath as she pressed her palms against her crotch.

Lily grabbed Emma's chin forcing her to look at her. "This is your last warning, Emma. Stay the fuck away from my mother." Lilly said before let go off the blonde and then shot a dangerous glare to the two boys. "And I am sure you two will behave or else I am coming for you." She warned them before turn around and walk out.

Killian and Jefferson both looked at each other as they messed around with the collars of their t-shirts, a warning from the dangerous Lily was something to be taken very seriously.

"Why did she do that?" Emma whined as she kept her upper body over the bench and her ass on the ground while pressing her palms against her crotch.

"Don't be stupid, Ems. You banged her and then her mother, and she caught you. I'd kick you too." Jefferson said as he patted his friend's back.

"Know how to keep it in your pants, lass." Killian told her while laughing.

"Just go get me some ice guys, she hit pretty bad." Emma mumbled while trying to control the groan of pains that wanted to come out, she even felt tears forming on the corner of her eyes, Lily put lot of commitment in that kick.

* * *

After calming down the pain, Emma decided to spend the rest ten minutes of her lunch break to go to the library so she could get a book for her English project because it seems banging Miss Mills wouldn't still be enough since she demanded an oral presentation about a book. _I'd give her a damn oral, that's for sure.._ Emma thought for herself with a huff as she began to look through the shelves to find a good book, or at least something that had tops hundred pages, cause she ain't reading that all just because of a stupid project, maybe she'd bang Miss Mills again to let the oral presentation slide.

Emma was just looking at how thick the books were, she could careless about the subject or the writer or whatever, she just wanted to find some slim book to read it quickly and get over it. So at some point she just picked one with a red cover and tucked it underneath her arm while tugging on the handle of her backpack to make sure it was still fixed over her shoulder. _Welp, let's get it over with.._ She thought before hum some song under her breath as she headed to the main desk so she could take the book, but on the way she noticed Regina Mills was on some desk, looking through some papers, which was probably exams or just homework she was correcting, but Emma decided it was time to make her move, and she also wanted to really make sure if she'd really pass the English class.

"Hey, Miss Mills." Emma spoke up as she just slide in on the chair across the teacher while placing the book that she had under her arm over the table.

Regina perked up an eyebrow when she heard a familiar voice calling out for her, she looked up from her reading glasses to see the blonde girl sitting down without even asking if she was allowed to. "Miss Swan, do you need anything?" Regina asked as she looked back down at her papers.

Emma shot her a quick smile whenever Regina looked up. "Y-Yeah, as a matter of fact yes, so like.." Emma cleared her throat and leaned forward over the table placing her elbows on it. "I will pass your class, right? You know..we did the _thing_ that would give me a good grade.." Emma smirked as she moved her hands to mention the thing they did was between them, and she was also keep her voice low.

Regina only looked back up at Emma when the student was bold enough to mention what they did, even though she was still wise enough to not call it by its name. "I'm still debating about your grade on that." Regina told her as she lowered her pen. "Have you already picked a book? Your oral presentation is next week."

Emma frowned and tried not to pout when Regina said she was still debating about her grade, what was there to argue about?! Emma is pretty sure she was a 10/10 on their banging. "Yeah, this." Emma shrugged as she leaned back on the chair and pointed at the book over the table.

Regina leaned forward, raising slightly her upper body by pressing her elbows over the table so she could take a better look at the book. "Adolfo Bioy Casares?" Regina said with a rather amused tone but also a perfect Spanish accent while saying the authors name, and Emma found it incredible hot even if the woman just said three names. "The invention of Morel? Miss Swan, I thought you'd pick an easier book."

Emma frowned slightly wondering why wasn't this an easy book, it was short. "What you mean? The book is short, I can easily read that."

"Ah, so that's why you selected it?" Regina let out a low snort before shake her head slightly. "Just because it's small doesn't mean it's an easy book. As a matter of fact, Miss Swan, you actually got a master piece right there."

"A master piece?" Emma perked up an eyebrow as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Yes, it's a brilliant book, the author considered it the true beginning of his career, despite being his seventh book."

"Seventh book?! Goddamnit, I can't even write five pages for my life's sake." Emma chuckled as she began to swing on her chair.

Regina simple stared at Emma with a rather amused expression on, but by now she really shouldn't be surprised. "There's authors that wrote more than seven books, Miss Swan. You shouldn't be so surprised."

"Well excuse the shit out of me if for me writing seventh books is already a big deal." Emma chuckled again not even noticing how bold her attitude and how foul her language was becoming.

Regina just rolled her eyes and took a deep breath so she'd have enough patience for the student. "Language, Miss Swan." She corrected the blonde girl before remove her glasses. "I hope you do an excellent oral presentation, because even if that book's genre isn't my favorite's, I just love the end."

"Oh yeah'? How is it?"

"You are not fooling me with that one, Miss Swan. If you want to know it, read it."

"Aww, come on, I almost got you." Emma smirked as she bit on her lower lip while eying the teacher only now noticing how perfect her cleavage looked on that goddamn tight blue dress. "What's the genre?"

Regina simple shook her head and tried to ignore the student's smirk, bit on lip and her eyes basically stripping her. "Science fiction."

"What? No way." Emma frowned slightly as she picked up the book and took a better look at the cover, it was just a freaking woman in a white dress sitting down, plus the book looked old, she thought it would be some romantic shit or whatever. "This totally gives the lame romantic look."

"It does have romance, and I expect you to talk a lot about the romance within that book."

"Why? What's up with it?"

"Stop trying to get out information from me, Miss Swan. Just read the book."

"Tsk, I will probably just read the summary on internet or something, might as well get it from you, no?"

"Oh trust me, you will not understand everything just by reading summaries, plus I want you to talk about things that are only on the book." Regina warned her. "So please do try your best and read the book."

Emma puffed out her cheeks before blow out the air and let her lips repeatedly smack against each other. "Bummer. Do I really have to read it all? Like can't I pass it with another.." Emma leaned herself forward over the table again as she smirked. "..another kind of oral presentation?"

Regina was really trying her best to not blush when Emma suggested another kind of oral presentation, but before she could replay to such words, somebody interrupted them.

"Oh hi, Emma." Maleficent's voice broke in as she placed her palm over Emma's shoulder.

And Emma quickly freaked out after hearing the other woman's voice, not because of the conversation she was having with Regina, but because she remembered about Lily and the pain on her crotch was still very livid there. "Oh shit." Emma cursed under her breath as she quickly stood up from the chair and grabbed her backpack to press it in front of her waist, as she was using it as protection in case Lily showed up out of nowhere to hurt her again. "I am sorry, Miss Millicent, but you are off boundaries now." Emma gave her a nervous chuckle and sheepish smile as she picked up her book from the table while trying to keep her body away as far as possible from Maleficent. "Okay, yeahh, bye." Emma said awkwardly as she rapidly walked to the main desk, take the damn book and get the hell out of there.

Maleficent just frowned slightly, completely confused by the student's behavior, she looked back at Regina wondering if her friend had anything to do with this. "You got her falling hard or you or what?" Maleficent said in a hushed tone as she sat down across her friend.

Regina could not understand Emma's behavior, and could not get it why she said that Maleficent was off boundaries now, so when her friend asked such thing she basically gasped. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Well you know, I was actually hoping to get it on with her later.." Maleficent showed a rather guilty look as she shrugged. "But now she said I am off boundaries, so she isn't going to touch me. Did you make her an honest woman just with one fuck? Or are you hiding me gossip juice?" Now she grinned about that.

Regina gasped again. "Stop being so vulgar with your words!" She half whispered half yelled at her friend before put on her glasses. "It just happen once, and I am not hiding any kind of gossip because there's none. So you can easily get that idea off your head."

"Mhmm." Maleficent shrugged again as she open her folders. "Just don't fall for her, she will ruin you."

Regina frowned at that but refused to make any comments that would protect Emma Swan, because Maleficent was right, that girl was nothing but trouble so falling for her would be out of question and why would she even consider it?! "You should know me better." Regina said as she continued her work.

"I do, that's why I am reminding you to just involve sexually with that girl, no romance."

"This conversation is getting ridiculous, Maleficent."

"It's not, Regina. Emma can be very charming and believe it or not romantic, but she will do all those romantic tactics just to get you in bed. Trust me, I know."

Regina now refused to say anything else because she could tell her friend was really serious about this, she just thought Maleficent was messing around with her, but since her friend said she knew what she was talking about, she slightly started to believe that Emma can indeed lure her to get whatever she wants because before Millicent interrupted them, she was sure she'd let the blonde slid with _another kind of oral presentation._

"Just be careful, that's all."

"Alright. Thanks for the advice." There's no way Regina Mills would fall in love for that foolish student.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Bloop, part one done, what did you guys thought? Lame? Liked the Lily's kick? Did Emma deserved it? Tell me your thoughts.**

 **Xoxo, thanks for the support on this fanfic**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Smack that – Part II

* * *

After meeting Maleficent at the library, Emma has been a bit paranoid just to make sure Lily wouldn't show up out of nowhere and hurt her balls again, which it was still a pretty sore spot and her tight jeans wasn't helping one a bit, maybe she should start using more comfortable jeans, but asking for Jefferson's advice, would lead her to tight jeans and asking for Killian's advice it would lead her to some leather ugly pants, so maybe next time she's at the mall she might just go with it and find something. - She wasn't ashamed of her body and she wouldn't wear boys clothes to try hide how different she was, she used girls clothes to proudly show what she had, in fact she even liked to show a bit more cleavage to appeal her more feminine side.

Right now she was heading to her english class, completely unaware that she was late, mostly because she did skipped one class after lunch to spend time with Killian and Jefferson at the bar/cafe, and she was actually having her fun, because in there they met up with Tink and of course Emma got her flirting on with her and Tinkn absolutely loved it to the point she was sitting on Emma's lap, and tried to secretly grind herself against the blonde's crotch, but Emma quickly winced and made Tink sit more closer to her knees and behave; Killian and Jefferson knew why the blonde had winced and they just bursted out laughing, and even if Emma didn't want them to tell Tink what had happen, they did, and she was glad they didn't told her the reason why Lily had kicked her, but still they didn't had to tell Tink about it! - However when she looked down at her watch and noticed that she'd have Regina Mill's class after, she decided to leave and just go to the class. Only because she was interested in seeing the beautiful Regina Mills, it was always a sight to sore eyes even if today she already seen her twice and spoke to her once. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about that brunette woman that was calling her and Emma couldn't ignore it.

When she arrived the hallway of her class and looked at the door, she saw that it was empty, then she took a second look at her watch, first wondering if she got the class wrong or if she was early, but she noticed she was already fifteen minutes late, so she cursed under her breath, and knocked on the door with her left hand while she held the handle of her backpack over her shoulder with her right hand. After knocking, she open it and stepped inside. "Sorry, I am late." She mumbled while trying to not make eye contact with Miss Mills while she closed the door behind her and headed towards her seat.

Regina was explanation something on the board, so having to be interrupted like that was something she completely hated, and of course it would be the damn blonde student interrupting her like that, Regina frowned slightly and looked at the student through her reading glasses while holding an open english book on her hand. "Miss Swan, make sure you don't interrupt me for the rest of the class, and also please do avoid arriving late to my classes; there's always time to smoke, flirt with the ladies and drink beers after classes." Regina coldly stated as she turned around to write something on the board.

Emma stared at the brunette kind of shocked and her jaw dropped, wondering why the hell was that all cold words all of sudden, plus it was rude to just assume Emma was doing that, which was the true, but still. The students simple let out giggles and chuckles and quickly cleared their throats when Emma shot them a dangerous glare. - The blonde just dropped herself over her seat with a huff and took out her notebook, to take few notes and then just do some random draws.

Only ten minutes passed and Miss Mills was on her ass again. "Take out your book, Miss Swan."

Emma sighed out and closed her eyes for a second before look up at the teacher. "I don't have it."

"You don't have it?"

"Yeah, I didn't bring it."

"You don't have it or you didn't bring it?"

Emma hated when Regina did this suppose mind games or whatever this shit really was. "Ugh, what do you want me to say? My dog ate my English book? Well excuse me but I don't have a dog." She was already upset because Regina seemed to be more angry at her than usual, and Regina's class was actually the only class she rarely got in trouble, because she respected her enough, but now having Regina act like she did a terrible thing was just annoying.

Regina's upper lip twitched as she eyed Emma. "Watch the attitude, Miss Swan." She warned her. "You have to bring your English book, actually this is already the third time you forgot about it, which means you will get a lack of presence in my class."

"That's not fair!" Emma quickly gasped. "You didn't even look at your teacher book thingy to know if this is my third time, because I am pretty sure its my second one."

"I know its your third time." Regina said as she open her teacher notebook but only to write down the lack of presence.

"Ugh, un-fucking-believable." Emma cursed under her breath as she basically threw her notebook and pen inside her backpack before stand up.

"Where do you think you are going, Miss Swan?"

"Leaving, out of this stupid classroom."

"Watch the attitude, second warning." Regina reminded her. "You still have to remain in this classroom till my class ends, so please sit down and don't get too comfortable."

"What for? You already wrote down that I am not even here." Emma clenched her teeth, doing her best to not snap, because the third warning about her attitude would make her go see the principal.

"Because I can easily remove this at the end of the class if you behave."

Now Emma thought about it, and dropped her backpack over her table while eying the teacher dangerously and then dropped back on her seat. She was only going to stay because once this damn class was done, she'd have a conversation with Regina and wonder what the hell was wrong with her.

* * *

 _ **Back at the cafe/bar**_

"Hmn, Tink, you looking fine today!" Emma said with a big grin as she watched Tink walking up to them in her school girl cliche outfit, but she totally made it look super hot.

Tink giggled and approached the trio before bend down to peck Emma's cheek but too close to the corner of her lips, as she then did their typical handshake with Killian and Jefferson. "Hey, guys. Shouldn't you three be at school?"

"Oh we should be doing lots of things but we ain't doing none." Jefferson said with a chuckle as he took a long sip from his beer.

"Aye mate!" Killian cheered and bumped his beer against Jefferson's while the poor guy was still drinking it, so basically the glass hit against Jefferson's teeth and some beer dropped over his t-shirt and jeans.

"Aw, what the hell man?!" Jefferson huffed and placed the glass of beer back on the table. "I can't believe you are already drunk, we only had two so far."

Killian laughed out loud as he took out his hip flask and wiggled his eyebrows. "Rum more beer."

"Isn't that nasty, though'?" Jefferson perked up an eyebrow as he eyed Killian.

And Killian tried to convince Jefferson to try it.

While Emma decided to just get busy with Tink. The blonde grinned and grabbed the Tink's hips pulling her closer. "Shouldn't you be at school too, missy good shoes?"

Tink perked up an eyebrow and approached Emma as she eyed the blonde seductively. "I am only good when I want to." She placed her knee on the small empty spot of the chair because Emma always sat down with her so wide open.

"Oh, I know." Emma smirked and tugged her even more, because she was dying to get a hot kiss from the other blonde girl.

 **…**

"Hmn, I love the coffees from here." Maleficent spoke as she let out a low groan while taking a sip from her dark coffee.

"Yes, they are lovely." Regina commented as she took out her notebook.

Maleficent rolled her eyes and quickly snatched the notebook from Regina's hands.

"What are you doing?" Regina frowned.

"This is your fifty minutes break, Regina. Enjoy them, by simple taking your coffee and chit chat with your friend." Maleficent told her as she placed Regina's notebook on her lap.

"Fine." Regina surrender. "So the weather is nice lately, isn't it?

Maleficent gave her a 'are you serious' look. "Why don't we talk about something else?"

Regina chuckled lowly and took a sip from her coffee. "Like what?"

"Hmn.." Maleficent thought as she looked up and only now she noticed that the famous troublemaker trio was there as well. "Well we could talk about how you feel on having Emma Swan making out with Miss Bell behind you." Maleficent tried her best to make an innocent expression while shrugging.

"What?" Regina frowned and looked over her shoulder to only see Emma kissing Tink hungrily and having her on her lap. This young students were just disgusting, Regina made a face and looked back at her friend while taking another sip from her coffee.

"So?" Maleficent smirked at Regina.

"So what?" Regina perked up an eyebrow and looked up at Maleficent.

"How do you feel about witnessing that?"

"To be honest, I feel disgusted, this young students show too much affection in public, it gets disgusting."

Maleficent rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You know what I mean, Regina."

"Maleficent I know what you are trying to do, and it's not going to work." Regina warned her. "I don't have any feelings for Emma Swan and I never will, so whatever she does with her private life is her own business. The only thing I hoped is that they would be less disgusting in public." Regina spoke in a hushed tone.

Maleficent wrinkled her nose and frowned. "I don't buy it, but fine."

* * *

 _ **Back at the English Class**_

And that was the main reason why Regina was upset, she didn't know why but she was, not only the show of affection between Emma and Tink disgusted her, but also bothered her a lot, and it upset her even more knowing that her friend Maleficent was right, but she couldn't be having feelings for this troubled student, plus she wasn't even worth of it. All she was was just some good student that knew how to please a woman and that's the only reason why Regina should spend more time with Emma, nothing more, pleasure only.

When the class finished, Regina watched everybody leaving and saw that Emma was still on her seat, and when everybody was out, the blonde stretched out her legs and dropped them over the table while folding her arms and eying Regina as waiting for her to correct her ways. "Miss Swan, please leave, the class is over." Regina let out a sigh.

"Nope." Emma just began to swing on her chair, carefully.

"What do you want now? First you were dying to leave my class now that is over you want to stay?" Regina rolled her eyes before shrug. "Then make yourself comfortable." She told her as she began to fix her papers.

"I am comfortable." Emma shrugged as she began to swing a bit more on her chair and when she noticed that Regina wouldn't be annoyed by this, Emma simple frowned and stood up from her seat, walked up to the door, but only to close it.

Regina was feeling relieved that Emma decided to leave, but of course luck wasn't on her side today, because Emma simple closed the door. "What is it, now? Don't tell me you are about to throw a childish tantrum about today. Because I must warn you, Miss Swan, you had it coming, you know how much I hate being interrupted because a foolish and careless student is late."

"Jeez, what's wrong with you and insults today? You are more bitchy than usual."

"Miss Swan! I don't accept such language!" Regina snapped.

And Emma quickly frowned wondering what the hell was wrong with Regina today, she was too upset today, was it time of the month or what? "What is it with you? I know I am not the best person in this dump, but you never treated me like this."

"Maybe you are more annoying than usual." Regina stated as she was to grab a file, but Emma quickly snatched it from her. "Miss Swan, give it back."

"No, I want an explanation. I want to know why you are acting like that." Emma held the file away.

"I already told you, your attitude didn't help one a bit."

"But there's more to that, I was quiet on my spot, and you just began with your bitc-..you know what."

Regina rolled her eyes and removed her reading glasses. "I am not going to explain you how a teacher should act towards a misbehaving student."

Emma gave up, she knew she couldn't get any information from Miss Mills and she might never know why the hell the woman was acting more bitchy than usual, maybe it was simple the time of the month. "Fine, whatever. Will you remove that lack of presence?"

"I might."

"What? You told me you would, if I behaved, and I did." Emma frowned trying to not pout.

"Yes, but right now you are not behaving, so I might just leave it there."

"But the class ended!"

"Then you should have left when I told you to!"

"Ugh, you are impossible woman." Emma muttered as she dropped the file over the table and went grab her backpack.

Regina frowned and grabbed her file, this was just too much for her to deal with and she wanted the blonde gone.

"You know what, Miss Mills?" Emma walked around the teacher's desk and stepped behind Regina, staying so close, but the only thing Regina could feel from Emma was her hot breath against her bare shoulder because of the strapless dress she was wearing. "I think you are just bitchy than usual because you miss a good fuck from me." Emma grinned.

Regina could have stepped away, but she didn't, she just allowed Emma get closer to her and let her speak those words. "Don't flatter yourself, Miss Swan. You aren't the last person in earth able to please me."

"Oh so I do please you, huh?" Emma grinned as she allowed her crotch press against Regina's perfect ass. "I always knew it, finally you let down your pride and admitted the obvious." Emma let out a low chuckle as she dropped her backpack on the ground and allowed her hands to travel around Regina's body, only to do slight gropes over her dress.

Regina felt her breath getting caught on her throat when Emma began to grope her, why the hell was she letting this happen? Maybe Emma was right, maybe she missed being pleased by the blonde, even though it only passed a week since their last time. But Regina couldn't forget she was upset at the blonde with what she saw at the cafe/bar, and Regina couldn't also forget that the blonde was simple somebody you could only have a sexual bond with and not her girlfriend, so there was no way Regina could be jealous and angry at the blonde.

"You know I always loved your ass, Miss Mills." Emma mumbled as she allowed her hands to travel down to Regina's ass and squeeze it tightly. "Hmn, yes, it's one of the bests I have ever touched." Emma licked her lips and allowed her lips to touch Regina's shoulder to kiss it roughly as she let her right arm to be wrapped around the teacher's torso while her hand squeezed one of her breasts and her left hand slapped her ass before grab tightly onto it. - Emma let out a low groan against the teacher's shoulder, did this woman even know what a body of a goddess she had? Gosh, it made Emma too aroused, and only now she started to feeling the slight pain against her crotch, goddamnit stupid Lily had to kick her balls, it still hurt.

Regina bit onto her plump lower lip, trying to control he groans that wanted to escape, Emma just knew how to grab her and for some odd reason Regina loved the way Emma grabbed her, like she belonged to her, she loved feeling her body being pressed against the blonde's, she loved the tight hold Emma had on her, it made it feel real..but she couldn't get too carried away with this. "Just get on with it, Miss Swan. We don't have much time till the next class."

As much as Emma loved to tease the brunette, she knew she was right, because they only had like ten minutes or something. "Alright." Emma mumbled as she grabbed the teacher's hips and forced her to turn around, then she kicked her chair away, tugged the brunette's dress all up to be around her waist and picked up Regina to drop her over the desk, like last time. - Then she forced her knees apart and got on her own knees as she kissed Regina's inner thigh. "I'm gonna be a good girl and let this all be about you, Miss Mills." Emma basically purred those words as she looked up at Regina with a flirtatious yet innocent look.

Regina hated the way Emma manhandled her, it was like Regina was a simple doll she could lift and do whatever she pleased, or maybe the brunette liked it way too much than she could admit. She gasped when Emma kissed her inner thigh, for some odd reason Emma was going soft on her, this kiss wasn't hungrily, it was soft and Regina loved everything about it and wished she'd get more. The teacher refused to comment about Emma being a good girl, because that look Emma was giving her was making her wetter.

Emma smirked as she tugged on the sides of Regina's panties and the brunette lifted herself on her own, enough for Emma to pull down the panties and it hang only on her left foot. Emma kissed Regina's inner thigh again, because she noticed how the brunette reacted to it, then she stuck out her tongue and began to make a wet trail up to the heating core between Regina's legs and once her tongue touched those pinkish lips begging for attention, she could feel Regina jerk upward and Emma let out a chuckle before wrap her lips around the teacher's clit and just let her tongue tease it first.

"D-Don't tease.." Regina spoke as she clenched her teeth, wanting her pleasure to be full filled and not to get teased.

Emma pulled her head slightly back as she looked up at the other woman. "As you wish, ma'am." And with that she launched her lips forward and began to suck hard on the teacher's clit while using her index and middle finger to tease the pinkish folds, and then allowed her middle finger to slid in, doing few thrusts till she knew Regina was wet enough for another finger inside her. - The low moans that the teacher let out was completely hot and if Emma could, she'd be using her 'little buddy' inside Miss Mills and not her fingers, but she still felt the pain from Lily's kick and she didn't want to make a bad impression in front of the teacher. So finger fucking and oral pleasing this woman was the safest thing to do.

"Oh god, yess.." Regina moaned as she arched her back, trying to press herself more against Emma's mouth and fingers as she started to grind her hips against. She wanted it so bad, she felt the all sexual frustration building up inside her in this past week and it was time to just let it all out; and Emma was leading her to ecstasy.

Emma let out a chuckle as she flicked the teacher's clit with the tip of her tongue. "Thanks, but my name is Emma." She grinned and removed her fingers from the other woman. "And I want to hear you moan my name while you cum." She grabbed onto the teachers thighs tightly and used her mouth to be the only thing pleasing her; so she left wet trails over pinkish already wet folds before thrust her tongue inside her and basically began to eat out the teacher, while squeezing her thighs that Emma loved so much like her ass.

Regina whimpered when Emma removed her fingers, because she felt herself getting closer to climax and it was just cruel to stop it like that, but then the student decided to put her good loud mouth to use and start eating her out, which Regina completely loved. She rolled her head back along with her eyes and let out low moans as she clenched her fists trying to control her urges. "Ah- Emma.." Regina let out a breathless whimper as she quickly launched her left hand forward to grab onto the blonde's curls and hold her on the right place, because she was almost cumming. "More- oh god please more.." Regina begged as she rolled her hips against the blonde's face and gripped onto her scalp.

Emma snapped her view back up at Regina when she heard that whimper calling out for her, and Emma didn't only find it hot but also cute for some odd reason. She allowed the teacher to grab onto her hair and hold her tightly against her pussy and loved the way the teacher basically begged for more pleasure; she let out a low wince when she gripped onto her scalp but then full filled the ladies wishes by putting her tongue skills at its best. "Cum in my mouth." Emma whispered against the brunette's clit, then sucked it for couple of seconds, before thrust her tongue back inside the other woman and make sure she'd taste more the teacher.

And that's all Regina needed to know to let herself reach her climax; she felt like she had just exploded against Emma's mouth, something she'd be extremely embarrassed to do, but since Emma held her on the right spot to not escape, Regina just let it happen. She had dropped her head backwards and gripped more onto the blonde's scalp while moaning out the student's name and feel her legs tremble while her toes curled up with the all pleasure she relieved.

Emma closed her eyes when she felt the teacher cumming and also the grip onto her scalp, she let out a low groan and kept on licking the brunette woman, like she was cleaning her up, and after few licks, she finally pulled her head back and licked her own lips while looking at Regina. "Hmn, tasty as beautiful, Miss Mills." Emma winked and then stood up but while doing so, she made sure to actually help out the teacher with her panties, by putting them back on its right place and grab onto the teacher's ass for a last good squeeze; then she grabbed her hips and helped her get off of the table and stand up. "Hope I made it up for the bad behaving." Emma said with a small silly smile as she fixed the teacher's dress before pick up her backpack. "I will see you later, Miss Mills. I still have the stupid detention to do." She let out a small chuckle with a shrug before step out of the classroom and close the door behind her.

And leaving a confused Regina behind, not because she just left like that, because Emma did that and it was always easier to deal with things that way; but because Emma took her time to dress her up, help her out of the table and fix her dress and for some reason it felt good, it felt domestic at some point, it was weird but it did felt like that, it felt whatever she told herself to never feel and now its all coming back at her. She needs to get her mind off of Miss Swan, she can't fall for the student, she just can't. So without a second thought she quickly got her phone out of her purse and called Maleficent; it was time for a girls night out and hook up with strangers.

* * *

 **And bomb, the end. Did you guys liked it? And yes I know the update is supah late, but guess what my dumb dog ate the charger of my laptop, so now I only got one laptop available, which is my mom's and I can only use it when nobody's at home, so they won't bitch about me spending too much time at my mom's laptop.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! Leave reviews pls ***


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank 'KevintheSupreme' for have my back against the rude guest review; I won't deny that it did left me a bit upset, not because it was a negative review, but because it was just rude. I don't mind having negative reviews as long as its fair and keep it respectful.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It'll be from now on that the blonde starts taking action to get Miss Mills more than a booty call.**

 **The song Release Me – Agnes Carlsson; I feel like this song so far is the one that fits the most.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Release Me

"I am amazed my Regina finally decided to be a normal person and go to the club." Maleficent cheered as she walked side by side with Regina after parking their cars and heading towards the large doors of the night club.

Regina let out a low chuckle before shake her head slightly. "I just felt like I needed a break." She lied through her teeth because the only reason why she was going to this night club right now was to distract herself from her mind and heart; the ones that have been betraying her lately, and she needs to get the damn blonde out of her head for awhile.

"Of course! Maybe today we will find you a nice booty." Maleficent grinned and pecked Regina's cheek; the blonde was already tipsy, she had been drinking Regina's scotch back at her mansion while the brunette was debating on what to wear.

"I don't want a 'nice booty' as you put it." Regina perked up an eyebrow with a small smile as she looked at her friend; Yes, she didn't want to hook up with strangers, she'd never go so low, her mind could tell her to do it in a moment of rage, but she knew she'd never actually do it, because that's just not her, but she will indeed try to get drunk tonight. "Also you are already drunk."

"Ohh pfft! Everybody says that till they got couple of drops in their blood and see a beautiful face." Maleficent wiggled her eyebrows as she wrapped her arm around Regina's waist. "I am not drunk, I am tipsy, and only because you took too long to get dressed, so it's not my fault."

And Regina only took long to know what to wear, because she remembered Maleficent saying that the nightclub they were going was the same she went all the time, which meant it was the one Maleficent met Emma last time, and Regina unconsciously was trying to look good in case the blonde indeed showed up. - So right now she was wearing a very loose light gray dress, that looked more like a long loose tank-top, it stopped right in the mid of her thighs, Maleficent said that it was a dress that made her look younger and Regina had to agree because it was a dress she hasn't wear in a very long time, but very glad that it still fit. "If you say so; let's just go inside."

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile at Killian's place**_

"I still don't know how he can fucking live in a boathouse." Jefferson whined with a sigh as he finally stopped paddling the small boat towards a homey boathouse that was somewhere in the middle of the river.

"I think it's pretty cool." Emma said with a laugh as she jumped off the small boat to the 'docks' of the boathouse.

"Of course you do, you didn't have to paddle all the way here!" Jefferson puffed out his cheeks as he got out of the boat as well.

"Look first of all, he left the boat with the engine here and not on the other side of the river; secondly you lost rock, paper scissors." Emma grinned at him as she knocked on the door..

"Whatever." Jefferson dismissed her before take a deep breath to prepare his lungs for a shout. "Heey, bastard! Let's go party!"

Emma laughed when Jefferson called out for Killian, and then she decided to join. "Yes, man, we have some ladies to look at today! Maybe you will get lucky! Because I know I am!" Emma then finished her words with a loud laugh.

And the all laugh stopped when the door was open and in there was Mrs Jones. "It's ten o'clock, either stop the shouting or I will drown you two."

Emma and Jefferson quickly cleared their throats, as Emma played with the hem of her shirt. "Sorry, Mrs Jones." They both apologized at the same time.

"Mom, leave my friends alone!" Killian whined as he approached the door while putting on his leather dark jacket and watched his mother just rolling her eyes and going back to the living room to continue watching her TLC program. "So, what's up?" Killian grinned at them.

"Ready to party man?!" Emma half shouted half whispered with a big smirk.

"Damn right." Killian told her as they both were now jumping on the boat with the engine and Jefferson was damn glad that he wouldn't paddle this time.

"Then let's go!" Jefferson shouted as Killian turned on the engine and they began to move towards the other end of the lake.

"Yeaaahhh! Party!" Emma shouted as well and they all could hear Killian's mother yelling at them to keep shut, even if they were already away from the house.

* * *

 ** _Back at the nightclub_**

Regina was bored, very bored. She already drank her second cocktail and was now over the balcony with her elbow against it and her cheek leaned against her palm; when Maleficent said that she'd spend the entire night with her and just party, she was damn lying, because all it took was a handsome tall man approach them and take Maleficent away, he brought a friend along but Regina quickly dismissed him, even though she knows he continues taking few glances of her when he thinks she isn't looking. - She actually just wanted to get drunk and party with her friend, nothing more, was that too much to ask? But drinking alone in a nightclub could be just sad.

"A martini with olives for the lady." A female voice snapped Regina out of her thoughts.

Regina looked down at the glass placed in front of her as a delicate feminine hand was still holding it, so Regina basically followed the trail and found a beautiful blonde woman dressed in some kind of dark jumpsuit but instead of pants it were shorts; her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders and in perfect curls. "Excuse me?" Regina was a bit lost because she never seen this woman before so it was a surprise that a random woman would just offer her a drink.

"You don't like martini with olives?"

There was some innocent in those words and when brown eyes met blue ones Regina couldn't help but to just force a quick smile. "No, I mean, I actually like it." She corrected herself.

"That's what I thought, so I went with my gut, but who knows." The woman shrugged with a small smile. "Anyway, I hope you know I am buying you a drink, right?" The woman slightly bit on her lower lip pinkish lip.

Okay maybe Regina would let herself enjoy the company of this woman for a little longer, she was cute. "Yes, dear. I realized that the moment you put the drink in front of me." Regina let out a low chuckle before wrap her fingers around the glass and take a small sip from her martini.

"Right, how silly of me." The woman chuckled along with Regina. "So are you enjoying your night?" She sat down on the stool besides Regina.

"To be honest, so far no, I am not. At the beginning yes, but all it took was one man to approach and take my friend." Regina rose her eyebrows and made a face like she wasn't amused.

"Aww, your friend ditched you?" The woman took a sip from her own cocktail. "I wouldn't."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I wouldn't ditch you even if that man was a top model."

"Well, aren't you a charmer." Regina teased and the woman just let out a cute low snort.

"No, I mean. It's not nice when you come to the nightclub with a friend and then they leave you alone, right?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"I wouldn't leave you behind because it wasn't a nice thing to do."

"Is that the only reason?" Regina perked up an eyebrow taking another sip from her martini, feeling a bit more bold.

"I mean-" The woman cleared her throat. "You are a very beautiful woman, so I guess that would be a bonus." She then laughed.

And Regina chuckled along with her, enjoying the harmless silly flirting from the other woman. "I would hope so-"

"Reggie, come!" Maleficent showed up out of blue with a big grin and clumsy walk as she grabbed her friend's wrist and tried to drag her out of the stool to the dance floor.

Regina gasped with Maleficent's tug but managed to stand up. "Maleficent, how many more drinks have you already have?"

"Jeez, what are you, my mom? No? That's what I thought." Maleficent frowned but then quickly smiled. "Let's dance!" She cheered trying to bring her friend to the dance floor.

"Wait, I was having a conversation with-"

"It's okay." The woman spoke as she slid something inside Regina's palm. "There's my number, if you want just give me a call, even if its just for a coffee." The woman smiled and rubbed her palm against Regina's arm before walk away with her drink.

"Let's go!" Maleficent demanded again, even thought she felt curious about the blonde woman Regina was talking to; so when she managed to drag Regina to the dance floor and the remix of the song summertime sadness started to play. "Who was that lady?" Maleficent asked as she forced Regina to dance along with her.

Regina simple shrugged as she danced but was paying more attention to the paper in her palm, when she opened there was a phone number and the name 'Kathryn'.

"Well, I guess you just made a friend. Too bad she vanished, or else I'd force you to take her home." Maleficent grinned as she grabbed her friend's hips to make her dance like she meant it.

"You are not going to set me up with anybody and embarrass me, Maleficent." Regina warned her as she placed the paper inside her tiny purse that hang over her shoulder and across her chest.

"She seemed interested, so why not!?" Maleficent giggled as she twirled around.

"Maybe because I am a classy lady and I don't hook up with strangers."

"Aww, bummer." Maleficent teased her.

 **…**

"Whooouuu!" Jefferson cheered.

"Argh!" Killian gasped.

"Yeaah! I fucking won!" and Emma did a small victory dance.

Jefferson chuckled and nodded as he took his shot. "Aargh, this shit strong guys."

"You all are just pussies!" Emma laughed out loud as she patted Killian's back who was still trying to get over the extreme burning sensation in his mouth.

"So not!" Killian quickly defended himself and slapped Emma's hand away.

Jefferson just began to laugh.

And Emma got herself ready to make fun of Jefferson. "And what are you laughing about?"

"Yeah, mate, you a fucking pussy too." Killian frowned.

"Nuh uh." Jefferson shook his head.

"Dude, your balls are made of pussy." Emma said with a chuckle and in the end when she really realized her joke, she just laughed out loud along with Killian; they were basically bending over the balcony from laughing so much.

"Shut up!" Jefferson shouted but then he couldn't help but laugh as well because it was indeed funny.

"Awww man, let's dance!" Emma quickly exclaimed as she began to walk up to the dance floor.

And that's when the song decided to change which made Emma frown slightly because she liked Lana del Rey, then when the new song started to play, Emma frowned even more.

" _Release me,_

 _release my body._

 _I know it's wrong,_

 _so why am I with you now_

 _I say release me,_

 _'Cause I am not able_

 _to convince myself,_

 _That I am better off without you."_

 _Okay this song is just old.._ Emma thought to herself as she was about to go back to the bar to get more shots because so far she only drank one. But then her eyes met a very familiar figure on the dance floor and Emma felt like everything stopped around her even her own heartbeat.

Regina Mills was dancing like some young adult full of energy, in an outfit that was not tight, but it did revealed how awesome her body was.

Emma started to dance, eying Regina the entire time, the teacher seemed to be having a good time and Emma noticed that Maleficent was there as well, and when Regina moved her hips in a way that made Emma's knees go weak, she knew she had to go dance with the brunette. So without second thoughts she gave Maleficent a smile and slowly placed her palms over Regina's hips to force her notice Emma's presence but still make her continue to dancing.

Regina was enjoying this, she was finally listening to one of her favorites song and not this new ones, plus Maleficent brought her shot which was enough to spice things up in the brunette's body. When somebody grabbed her hips, she thought it was just her friend, but when her eyes met with green ones that she knew so well, she felt like the air sucked out of her lungs but her body had a mind of its own and continued dancing, pressed against Emma's.

" _Yeah, it's perfectly clear_

 _that love's not what you need_

 _I tell you I don't care_

 _But I don't want to."_

Emma swayed her hips along with Regina's as they held extreme eye contact and sometimes taking quick glances down at their bodies that were so close. "You look beautiful tonight, Miss Mills." Emma whispered those words in Regina's ear.

And Regina refused to make any comment just let herself enjoy the compliment and bit down on her lower plump lip as she continued dancing.

" _Anything that you say_

 _I hear myself agree_

 _And I don't recognize_

 _What I've turned into,_

 _I don't know why, I want you so_

 _'Cause I don't need the heart break_

 _I don't know what addictive hold_

 _You have on me I can't shake_

 _No, I am not in control_

 _So let me go."_

When the words 'let me go' were sang, it was the same words that Regina would be telling to herself, to make Emma let go off of her, because she couldn't fall into this again; she decided to go to the nightclub to get away from the blonde not to end up in her arms. So Regina pushed against the blonde's shoulders, but her body betrayed her, before she knew she had turned around only to have her back pressed against the blonde's front and began to grind against her while having thirty percent of her attention on dancing and seventy percent on pleasing the blonde.

Emma stepped back when Regina pushed her shoulders, but then groaned the very moment the teacher's ass was pressed against her crotch; Emma pressed her palms against the brunette's hips and began to grope her sides and her ass every chance she got.

" _Release me,_

 _release my body._

 _I know its wrong_

 _so why do I keep coming back_

 _I say release me,_

 _'Cause I am not able_

 _to convince myself_

 _That I am better off_

 _without you."_

And Regina couldn't really convince herself that she was better off without Emma, well her brain knew she was but her body and heart kept begging for Emma's touch and presence; she didn't know why she had these feelings all of sudden, but she just hoped after her hangover tomorrow morning, she would be able to get a better grip of herself and start dealing with her emotions by shutting them down.

" _I could sleep by myself_

 _I would burn me alive_

 _Find me somebody else_

 _But I don't want to._

 _Try to leave out the love_

 _That goes against the grain_

 _But I can rationalize it_

 _If I have to."_

And that was what she was trying to do tonight, find somebody else to distract her but it was obvious she didn't want that, because she only stuck with Maleficent's company till that blonde woman showed up, then Maleficent again and now Emma; and Regina wasn't even fighting against this.

" _I don't know why, I want you so_

 _'Cause I don't need the heart break_

 _I don't know what addictive hold_

 _You have on me I can't shake_

 _No, I am not in control_

 _So let me go."_

And Regina hated not being in control, her body was completely betraying her and Emma was making her feel special and needed by those gropes. Regina dropped her head back against Emma's shoulder as she kept swaying her hips and pressing her backside more against the blonde's front.

Emma tilted her head down and began to kiss on the teacher's bare shoulder, up to her neck, jawline and right under her ear, before take her earlobe in her teeth and nibble on it slightly.

Regina allowed herself to groan, knowing very well nobody would care of what was going on between them right now, since they were all busy with their own thing, she threw her palms over Emma's that were now resting low on her tummy.

Emma kissed the teacher's earlobe and then her temple and cheek, she just wanted to kiss the brunette's lips, but when she was close to it, the song had ended, and that seemed enough to make them snap out of their trance and realize what was really going on. Emma was lost in a twirl of emotions right now, and that kind of freaked her out because she wasn't drunk, which meant she was well aware of her actions and of what she really wanted, and she knew it wasn't only lust; even though her holds on the brunette woman show only lust, but that was only because the blonde didn't know how to love.

Regina turned around now, facing the young woman in front of her; she was breathless, and she couldn't breath even if she tried, only now she realized the biggest mistake she was going to make, well she already made a big mistake by grinding herself against Emma like that, but the worst part was that she was going to allow Emma kiss her lips, it would be their first kiss- _No, you need to walk away, now._ Her mind demanded and Regina just opened her mouth to say words but it was a big struggle. "I- We- this was a mistake. Please keep away." Regina wasn't even making sense, but she didn't care anymore, she just knew she had to get away from the blonde and that's what she did.

Emma just stared confused at the teacher and when she walked away after saying kind of hurtful words, there was indeed sadness and disappointment in the green eyes; but before Emma could go after Regina, her two buddies showed up out of nowhere and threw their arms around her neck as they held shots in front of her. "Let's drink, Ems!" They both cheered at the same time.

 **…**

Regina told Maleficent she'd leave early, even if it was already midnight, her friend wanted to stick around but asked Regina if she needed any company, but Regina quickly dismissed that because she wanted to be alone right now.

So she slowly walked out of the nightclub, staring down at her feet, to make sure where she step, because only now she realized how the alcohol was affecting her walking, how was she going to drive? She trusted herself enough to drive safely back home, but she couldn't afford being pulled over by an officer and go to jail, so the best was to call cab.

Sighing out, she took out her cellphone from her purse and went through her notes to find a cab's number, but while she was busy doing that, somebody approached her.

"Hello, glad to see you again." The same man that was friend's of the one that took Maleficent away, was here again and trying to flirt with Regina.

Regina forced a quick smile but refused to look up at him. "Wish I could say the same."

"Whoa, aren't you frisky." The man shook his head with a chuckle. "So are you alone?"

"As you can clearly see I wish I was but your presence is interfering with that." Regina had enough of people for today, she just wanted to go home.

"Hey girl, no need to be so mean." The man frowned and approached Regina as he grabbed her wrist. "I know you are playing hard to get, I get it. But now it's enough to playing, girl, I know you want me." He grinned.

Regina frowned when the man grabbed her wrist and tried to snatch her hand away. "Aren't you full of yourself. I said I don't want anybody's company, so please leave me alone." She was finally able to snatch her wrist away from him.

"Aww come on babe, I know you want to have some fun." The man stepped closer.

And Regina took a step back. "Just lea-"

"Hey, asshole!" Emma called out as she stood several steps away from them in her ripped dark blue jeans, some dark kickers, a dark t-shirt underneath a gray blazer. "The lady said no."

The man perked up an eyebrow and turned his head to where the voice came from. "And who the hell are you?"

"Somebody that will make sure you end up in the hospital if you lay another finger on my lady." Emma threatened him as she approached them.

He let out a horrible chuckle. "Whoa for real? You are gay?" He then eyed Regina.

Regina just frowned at him, refusing to make any comment.

"Jeez, have you already tried some good dick? I am sure you wouldn't be gay." He was about to touch her cheek, but that was when Emma snapped.

She quickly hit the back of his knees, making him lose his strength on standing up and land down hard on his knees, when that happen Emma grabbed the wrist of the hand that was going to touch Regina and brought it all the way back against his own back as she wrapped her free arm tightly against his neck, making sure he wouldn't breath that much. "I have more balls than you, literally." She smirked at her own words.

"Fucking whore-" He gasped for air again when Emma tighten her grip against his neck.

"Apologize to the lady." Emma demanded as she brought his hand more up behind him, making his shoulder crack.

He groaned out in pain. "Stop, stop!"

"Apologize to the lady!" She demanded again.

"Okay fine, sorry, sorry!" He was now gasping for air and trying to control the groans of pain of his fucked up shoulder now.

Emma smirked as she let go of him and then kicked against his side so he'd fall away from them, she then got in front of Regina. "Now get the fuck off!"

And with that the man simple rushed away, cursing things under his breath while holding his arm.

Emma turned around and looked at Regina with full concern written all over her face. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Emma decided to go find Regina when her buddies were trying to get her drunk, but she refused to take a single drink, more concern about what had just happen between her and Regina, so when her eyes caught sight of Maleficent all alone and no Regina around, she decided to search for the brunette and she was damn glad she did.

Regina looked up at Emma a bit taken back by the all concerned on the blonde's face. "I- I am fine. He didn't." She quickly spoke as she looked down at her wrist seeing no bruise.

"Good, damn bastards don't know when to step back." Emma said with a frown as she clenched her fists and looked at the direction the man disappeared; she was really upset somebody tried to harm Regina. "I swear if I see his face next time, I will-"

"It's fine, Emma. He's gone now." Regina calmed down the blonde.

"If you say so." Emma sighed out before rub her forehead. "Are you leaving? Do you want a ride?" Emma said as she eyed the car keys and phone that were on Regina's hands.

"I- Yes, I am leaving, and no I don't need a ride." Regina was back to her senses, why was this blonde following her everywhere? Even though she was extremely thankful the student did showed up.

"Well you can't drive like that." Emma let out a low chuckle as she noticed that Regina was still trying to balance on her heels.

Regina shot her a nasty look before sigh. "I am calling a cab."

"You aren't in a very good part of Maine to call a cab at midnight." Emma warned her.

"Nonsense." Regina frowned.

"It's true, everybody knows to not call a cab at this hours around here, specially if you are a beautiful woman."

"Miss Swan, your attempts to scare me and seduce me are useless."

Emma rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Look Regina, I can take you home. I am not trying to seduce you, I won't do anything, but simple take you home. I owe you that."

"You don't owe me anything." Regina eyed the blonde.

"Whatever, just let me help you, please?"

Regina thought about that while taking a deep breath, maybe Emma was right, she didn't really feel like wasting her money on a cab. "Alright, I will accept your help."

"Neat." Emma smiled and stretched out her hand towards Regina.

Regina eyed the blonde's hand wondering what was she doing.

"The car keys."

"What?"

"I am driving you home, remember? Give me your car keys."

"I will not trust my Mercedes on your hands."

"Whoa, don't hurt my feels woman. I am an excellent driver."

"Still no."

"Regina, come on."

"No."

"Girl, do you want to come back tomorrow morning just to pick up your car?"

"That won't be your problem but mine."

"Yes, but you said you got a Mercedes, right? I wonder how much of it will be left tomorrow morning."

"You make it sound like I am in the hood."

Emma chuckled and just shook her head. "Just give me the car keys, Regina."

Regina rolled her eyes with a huff and ended up giving the blonde the car keys. "My car is right up there." She said as she lead the blonde to the direction where her car was.

"See, it wasn't that hard." Emma grinned and when they got in Regina's car she could feel the brunette tense up besides her. "Trust me, okay?" Emma looked up at Regina's brown eyes with a tender smile.

And Regina nodded while taking a deep breath with a small smile.

* * *

Emma parked Regina's car right on the driveway of her mansion. "Here we are, your majesty." Emma said as she removed the keys and stepped out of the car, closing the door behind her, then walked around only to meet Regina who was already getting out of the car from the passenger seat.

"Now how will you go back?" Regina asked as she took her keys back.

"Hmn, I find a way. I can either go for a walk or carjacking." Emma shrugged with a grin.

Regina just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Please do stop yourself from getting in any crime."

Emma chuckled. "Don't worry, Miss Mills. I can take care of myself."

Now there was just an awkward silence between them as brown eyes met green ones, and Emma had to tell herself that she wouldn't make any move on the teacher, while Regina was doing everything in her strength to not do anything stupid.

"Well, have a good night Miss Mills." Emma smiled as she stepped back while clapping her hands behind her.

Regina snapped out of it and cleared her throat. "You too, Miss Swan. Be safe."

"Will do." Emma kept taking steps back and when she was about to turn around, Regina spoke.

"And Emma-.. I-, thank you for what you did back at the club." Regina forced a smile, because it was hard for her to thank anybody, but she was indeed grateful Emma showed up.

"No problem." Emma smiled at her before bit down her lower lip. "Let me know if you need a savior next time."

Regina let out a small chuckle before shake her head. "Goodnight, Miss Swan."

"Night!" Emma said with a big grin as she turned around and shoved her hands inside the pockets of her jeans while she walked away with a goofy smile upon her face.

And Regina walked inside her home, to only close the door behind her and break down.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **What did you guys thought about this chapter?**

 **Also I can tell you there will be a plot twist in the chapters to come.**

 **Stick around my loves! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys chill Robin will not be together with Regina in this fanfic, he might show up but only as part of the adult friends group or something.**

 **Also I know my updates are all late in the fanfics I got, but I haven't much time lately and I can only use my mother's laptop to do this.**

 **Chapter's song 'Pursuit of Happiness' – Lissie (cover)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Pursuit of Happiness

Regina was having a terrible morning, she woke up late with a huge hangover, and rushed all her morning to get ready; she likes to have a routine and wake up early to have time to properly bath herself, go through her entire closet to find the right clothes, and then prepare some decent breakfast which for her was basically just a coffee and sometimes she'd make a toast. But today! She took a quick shower and made a crappy coffee before rush to work. - So right now she was standing up behind her desk, with her hands over it, clenched in fists as she groaned lowly under her breath, her headache was getting worse and she completely forgot to take some aspirin before coming.

This wouldn't be happening right now, if she didn't go to the nightclub last night with Maleficent, but she can't blame her blonde friend because she was the one who text her to party, she just needed a distracting from the student but obviously Emma showed up and she did got her distraction but it was with Emma, she only got distracted of what she really felt about this matter and the stress of her job. - Just to think she almost allowed Emma to kiss her last night. _No, no, you weren't going to let that happen, you were just dancing, nothing more, dancing with the beautiful em- No!_ She cursed her own thoughts, completely hating herself to think such things like that.

Regina gasped when another wave of pain came through her head; god she needed an aspirin and soon, so she quickly remembered about her redhead sister, so she took out her phone from her purse and sent a quick text to Zelena asking for an aspirin, she'd ask Maleficent but today is her friend's day off, and that would explain why Maleficent was so wasted last night, speaking of which, she should also text her just to make sure she got home safe and isn't sleeping in some stranger's place.

* * *

Emma woke up happy this morning, and even early, this time she had time to do everything she didn't usually do every morning, which was twenty minute shower, pick more carefully through her clothing, and then have a breakfast that wasn't some bad toast or cereal, she made sure to eat eggs with bacon today and some orange juice, and it was lovely. The only thing that sucked today was that her lovely car was at the shop to fix the tires, so she had to use the bus today and she brought her skateboard just to not have to walk the distances between home to the bus stop, and the bus stop to the school.

Why was she so happy today? Well because since last night Emma has been feeling more confident of herself and a bit more sure of what she really wants with Miss Mills; the woman is indeed a sex goddess but for some odd reason Emma wants to spend more time with her that doesn't only involve sex, like last night they were dancing, it was good, or when she was at the library talking about her book with Regina, that was a good time. Speaking of which, she can't forget to finish reading the damn book, she only read the first couple of chapters and finds it interesting but at the same time weird.

Emma was now running upstairs with the skateboard tucked under her arm while she was holding a Starbucks coffee, when she reached the floor she wanted, she put the skateboard on the ground and began to use in the hallways, some students smirked at her, others moved from the way, but Emma was unlucky to slightly bump against a teacher and that seemed to make flyers fall, but Emma was too focused on her morning task to care.

She soon arrived the classroom she wanted and quickly stopped her skateboard, she kicked the end of it and made it fly up towards her free hand so she could grab it and tuck it under her arm again. "Good morning, Miss Mills." Emma spoke with a smile, as she stood there in front of the door with her usual tight jeans, some kickers and a green blouse with couple of buttons unbutton to only reveal her cleavage.

And Regina was not waiting for the student at this hour, or today at all, she did not had any classes with her today so what was Emma doing here. "Good morning, Miss Swan. What are you doing here? I don't have classes with you today." Regina pointed out as she tried to ignore the massive headache she had.

"Yeah, I know." Emma quickly replayed as she approached the teacher seeing her in some pencil dark skirt and white blouse. _Damn always hot, no matter what..._ Emma thought to herself as she handed Regina the Starbucks coffee. "I woke up early this morning and I thought about getting some coffee, I figured you would like it as well and some aspirin because of last night, sooo.." Emma tried to not sound so awkward or creepy at all, when she saw that Regina did not took the coffee, she simple placed it over the table and removed an aspirin from her pocket to place it besides the coffee. "Here you go." She gave a sheepish smile.

Regina perked up an eyebrow as Emma began to explain what she was doing here, and it seems the student brought her coffee and aspirin? Well what a saviour, Regina did needed an aspirin, but she was waiting for her sister to bring her that not Emma, plus she never thought Emma would even remember about it. Regina took the cup and only eyed it, wondering what kind of coffee the student brought her and what would she say next.

"It's..dark coffee, just two small spoons of sugar." Emma explained, hoping she got it right, the teacher totally looked like somebody that liked dark coffee, strong but not too strong.

"I see." Regina mumbled as she took a small sip from her coffee and was surprised at how the blonde got it right, but she wouldn't let it show. "Thank you, Miss Swan. This was very kind of you, but next time don't bother. How much was the coffee anyway?" Regina spoke as she placed the coffee down and was reaching for her purse to pay the student back.

Emma smiled when Regina thanked her and obviously felt a bit disappointed that Regina thought she had to pay back, she was offering! She was doing this because she wanted to. "No, you don't have to pay it. I am giving it you. Plus, I don't know how much it was, I stole it." Emma shrugged.

And Regina gave her a look wondering if the blonde was serious or not.

"Oh my god, you should have seen your face! Of course I didn't steal a coffee, Miss Mills!" Emma laughed before shake her head. "But seriously, no need to pay back, I wanted to buy you this, so enjoy."

"Well I.." Now Regina was a bit taken back on what to say but she was glad somebody decided to interrupt.

"Emma Swan! You cannot use your skateboard in the building, and specially not bump against me with it!" Zelena spoke with her strong accent as she was upset that the flyers fell from her hands when the stupid student bumped against her.

Emma felt a shiver through her spine because the person that scared her the most was Zelena, her math teacher. "I am sorry, Miss Green. I was just in a rush." She apologized as she turned around to look at the redhead teacher.

"Oh no, I am tired of your apologizes and doing the same mistake all over again. Last week that outrageous skateboard almost sent Miss Lucas to the hospital." Zelena scolded.

"Oh please, Miss Green. Ruby was trying out the skateboard and I was there to grab her."

"I am sure you are very familiar with grabbing Miss Lucas." Zelena spat it out. "But you either leave that skateboard down at the entrance or be a kind student and get this files to the principal."

Emma frowned slightly and shook her head. "I am sorry, but no can do." She placed the skateboard on the ground and then quickly sneaked out of the classroom before Zelena grabbed her. "Have a good day, Miss Mills!" She called over her shoulder as she keep with her escape.

Zelena groaned and dropped the files over Regina's desk. "Unbelievable, this student gives me such headaches at my class. She never pays attention or does what I tell her to, but for some odd reason she always has positive in the damn exams." Zelena ranted.

Regina just watched everything unfold in front of her and took this chance to drink more of her coffee, because she would indeed needed it to carry on with her day. "Yes, she's indeed a troublemaker."

"Here's your aspirin, sis." Zelena said as she placed an aspirin box over the table.

Regina took the box and at the same time tried to hide the aspirin Emma had left for her. "Thank you, I have been with this terrible headaches lately."

Zelena perked up an eyebrow and shrugged. "I am sure." The redhead wasn't dumb, she knew something was going on with her sister, but she refused to comment much about it, when the right time comes, she will get the whole truth out. "Well, I will see you later. Lunch at one?" She asked while picking up her files.

Regina frowned slightly when Zelena made such comment, she wasn't sure if her sister knew something or if she was simple with her usual annoying comments. "Yes, at one seems fine." She replayed and watched her sister leaving.

"Ta-ta, sis!" Zelena said before turn around to the hallway.

And Regina debated if she should take Emma's aspirin or Zelena's, well the Zelena brought an entire box, and it was still unused so she'd rather keep it that away; Regina dropped the box inside her purse and picked up the aspirin Emma left before place it in her mouth and swallow it with her coffee. _Ah, now I can start my day.._

* * *

"You are very happy today, Swan." Killian said as he perked up an eyebrow and watched Emma playing guitar lowly since it wasn't plugged to the columns.

Emma had a goofy grin on her face as she was practising this new song she had in mind to sing. "Oh? You think so?"

"Very much, what happen? Did you get your happy time with your little bud?" Jefferson joked as he leaned back against a chair.

Killian laughed as he took out his pack of cigs and handed one to Jefferson, they were in the music room but since it was just them and they usually had this time just for them, they could careless if they could smoke inside or not. "I am sure little swan had his fun."

"Guys that's gross, you talking about my dick. Y'all gay now?" Emma stopped playing as she perked up an eyebrow and looked at them over her shoulder.

Jefferson wiggled her eyebrows with a grin. "I have always had doubts about myself..maybe trying it out.."

"Oh fucking god. Jeff!" Emma groaned before roll her eyes and shake her head.

"Wow man, keep away." Killian kicked Jefferson's chair slightly before push against his chair so he would be away.

"Whoa are you a homophobic?!" Jefferson gasped, pretending he was hurt.

"Homophobic? No. Heterosexual? Hell yeah."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"It does, my butthole is only for shit."

"A charmer." Another voice sounded between their conversation and made the three young pals snap their heads up to where the voice was coming from and Emma quickly felt her heart tighten when she saw it was Miss Mills.

"Miss Mills." Killian tried to not stutter as he and Jefferson quickly hid the cigarette behind their backs, but obviously the smoke just kept coming from behind plus Regina already saw enough.

"If you think I haven't seen it, you are wrong. Just make sure next time you smoke outdoors and not inside." Regina tried not to roll her eyes as she spoke.

Emma had a small smile upon her face as she eyed Regina better this time, she was beautiful today, gorgeous, like always. "So what's up, Miss Mills?" She finally spoke.

"I wanted to let you know you first have to write a paper about the book you are reading and give it to me before your oral presentation, which is this Friday." Regina stood there in a rigid pose, trying to remain formal, she knew she didn't have to come here to say this to Emma, she could've simple meet her in the hallways or have some teacher warn her about it, but she just used this as an excuse to see the blonde, wondering what she would be doing today and also wondering if she'd be gossiping with her friends about last night; because that's something Regina would not accept, she didn't want to be another trophy Emma Swan got, and she won't be a fool in this situation, she knows she has to step away and she will, as long as her body stops fooling her and bringing her to the student.

Emma wrinkled her nose feeling a bit disappointed but she couldn't actually expect other thing from Regina specially not in front of her friends or in school. "But it's Wednesday."

"And that means I want that paper tomorrow first thing in the morning, Miss Swan." Regina said as she was already taking couple of slow steps back.

Emma huffed out with a frown. "Fine, I'll see what I can do, Miss Mills."

"Remember if you don't do it, you will fail." Regina let out a last warning before turn around and finally walk out of the room.

And even if Emma was now upset she had to read the entire book today and write a paper about it for tomorrow, she still couldn't take her eyes off the teacher's backside and appreciate her body, but not in the usual creepy pervert style, she seemed to be really adoring what her eyes were witnessing. "Alright, Miss Mills." Emma smiled.

And both Jefferson and Killian exchanged looks starting to realize what was really going on between the teacher and the student.

* * *

Regina on her lunch break decided to go eat her salad in a comfy diner as she had couple of papers placed on the table on her right side as the salad plate was in front of her and she carefully took bites of it while reading her papers. As much as she'd hate to admit she really enjoyed having lunch with somebody and it was kind of a bummer that Maleficent was having her day off and couldn't be here lunching with her, because she sent her blonde friend a text few minutes ago and still no answer, so Regina's pretty sure Maleficent is probably still trying to sleep off last night.

"Would you like a coffee?" A familiar voice spoke, breaking Regina from her focus, and since she was already done with her salad she thought it was just the waitress but the voice sounded awful familiar and she never forgets voices or faces.

So when Regina did looked up she saw the same blonde woman from last night, the one who kept her company at the bar because Maleficent 'ditched' her. "You.."

"It's Kathryn, if you haven't still read the paper, or if you just threw it away.." The blonde woman showed a sheepish smile.

Regina snapped out of it, completely agreeing this was indeed the woman from last night. "No, I did read the paper." She assured the other woman, she still had the paper in her purse but that's something nobody needed to know. "You work here?" Regina asked now taking a better look at the blonde woman, she wasn't in the waitress uniform, in fact she was in some tight blue jeans, dark high heels, white blouse and black blazer, she looked casual and formal at the same time; a woman that you knew you could do business with any time and also party whenever you wanted.

"No. I just passed by and saw you." Kathryn shrugged. "So I was thinking maybe we could have a coffee? Unless you are busy or don't want me around.." She let out a nervous chuckle.

And Regina snorted because despite her age, the woman sounded like a nervous teen boy with a crush. "Please make yourself comfortable, dear. A coffee sounds lovely right now."

Kathryn smiled brightly feeling excited as she played with the handles of her small purse that she held in front of her. "Great! But do you want to get your coffee here? Not that I am complaining but I know a place that serves a wonderful coffee."

Regina thought about that and took a look down at her watch, she still had thirty minutes till her next class. "If you can assure me that we'll be done before two, then yes."

"It's not that far, come on." Kathryn gestured with her head for Regina to get up and start walking.

"Alright." Regina placed her papers inside a file before start searching for her wallet in her purse.

"I already paid for your meal." Kathryn told Regina, and Regina perked up an eyebrow, looking up suspiciously at Kathryn. "Sorry. I just figured if you wouldn't accept the coffee I at least could charm you by paying for your lunch?"

"Well, I am indeed surprised." Regina let out a small smirk before stand up and pick up her stuff. "Let's go get that coffee then."

* * *

"Okay guys, that was good. Lets now put all this stuff outside and rock these people." Emma said to her two buddies as she removed the guitar from her torso.

"So we are actually going to sing this?" Killian asked.

"Yeah, or else I wouldn't nag you two about getting everything right."

"It's a cool song. I remember last time we played." Jefferson spoke with a grin as the three fellows remembered their last crazy summer.

"Oh that was the best summer ever!" Emma exclaimed with a chuckle.

"For now, but this summer we going hard, Swan!" Killian told her.

"Yeah if you think last summer was crazy wait to see what we are going to do in your birthday!" Jefferson laughed.

"Oh gosh, I just hope it involves lingerie." Emma wiggled her eyebrows.

"Of course it's summer, you are so lucky your birthday is in July man." Killian punched her shoulder.

And Emma punched back. "Yeah, it's pretty cool, I'd hate be a baby jesus." Emma teased Killian.

"I am not a baby jesus!"

"Dude your birthday is on Christmas."

"No, it's close to Christmas, 22."

"Baby Jesus." Jefferson interrupted their bickering only to provoke more.

"Yeah, what was that cupid?" Killian shot him a dangerous glare.

"Just so you know cupid can be the reason many people are getting laid at valentines day. So I am proud of the day I born." Jefferson grinned.

Emma laughed and shook her head. "Guys, let's just get this done."

* * *

The walk to the cafe Kathryn suggested was actually pleasing, Regina liked the easy out-going woman, it wasn't troublesome to make a fluid conversation with her, and despite her awkwardness time to time, she's still awful adorable and pleasant to have around. - They spoke mostly about Regina, even though Regina could get some information about the blonde, it seems she's a fashion designer, was thirty years old, and lived with her parents at the moment because she is only here business; also she had a turtle named Sheldon and Regina couldn't exactly explain what to feel about a turtle named Sheldon..

Right now they were both having their coffee and Regina had to throw the hat to the blonde because she wasn't lying when she said this coffee was delicious. "So do you like being teacher?" Kathryn asked as she took a sip from her cappuccino.

"Yes, I do. I was actually going for a lawyer when I decided to take hold of my life and go for what I really liked." Regina let out a small smile.

"Oh? Well a lawyer would also fit you. You have the all attitude for that." Kathryn chuckled lowly. "But I am glad you went with what you liked, cause a job you hate is just a waste of time. If I have to work for the rest of my life at least I want to do something I enjoy, right?"

"That's right, life can be already shallow and dreadful sometimes, we can at least try do something about it." Regina took a sip from her dark coffee as she started to think about the blonde student again.

"Mhm." Kathryn agreed as she took a look at her watch and noticed there was ten minutes till two. "It's almost two, want to go now?"

Regina took a look down at her watch a nodded. "Yes, my lunch break is almost over." Regina now searched for her wallet through her purse.

"I already paid." Kathryn told her with a small smile as she finished her cappuccino.

Regina perked up an eyebrow and tried not to smirk. "Is that your way to charm a woman? Pay for her things every time she goes out?"

"Well I did invited you to take a coffee with me, I assume I was supposed to pay the coffees." Kathryn showed a sheepish smile. "But if you don't like it I can stop next time. If there will be a next time.."

And now Regina thought about it, would there be a next time? Should she continue with this? Maybe it will lead to something interesting, who knows. Plus she needs to get the blonde student out of her mind, so maybe this was a good idea. "As long as you allow me to take you out for dinner, and I will be the one paying."

Kathryn felt her cheeks slightly heat up as she smiled and bit down on her lower lip. "Why yes, I'd love that."

"Then it's settled. I'll pick you up at eight, Friday night, my classes only finish at six." Regina informed her as she was standing up and picking up her stuff.

"Alright. Wait, shall I text you my address? Cause I don't have your number.."

"I shall text you first." Regina smiled down at the blonde woman, now ready to leave but she wasn't sure if she'd do some different thing to say goodbye, so she just awkwardly took the other woman's hand in hers and gave a quick light squeeze. "I shall see you Friday." She smiled and then turned around on her heel to walk away and get back to finish her day.

"See you Friday." Kathryn replayed with a big smile as she now touched her own hand while watching Regina walking away.

* * *

"One, two, three, four.." When Emma finished the countdown her and her band started playing as the background played to supply the other instruments they did not have; they were in the middle of the backyard of the school and there was already few people sitting on the grass to listen to them while some were just passing by and got interested.

" _Crush a bit, little bit, roll it up,_

 _take a hit,_

 _feelin' lit feelin' light, 2am_

 _summer night."_

Emma started singing as she balanced slowly in front of the microphone.

" _I don't care, hands on the wheel,_

 _drivin' drunk, I'm doin' my thang,_

 _Rollin' the midwest side and_

 _out livin' my life_

 _getting out dreams_

 _People told me slow my roll_

 _I'm screaming out_

 _FUCK THAT!_

 _Imma do just what I want_

 _and there ain't no turnin' back_

 _If I fall If I die know I lived it_

 _till the fullest_

 _If I fall If I die know I lived_

 _and missed some bullets"_

Emma grinned the entire song and paid attention at what she was playing on her guitar as she started to swing her hips slowly while carry on with the song.

" _I'm on the pursuit of happiness_

 _and I know everything that shines_

 _ain't always gonna be gold_

 _Hey_

 _I'll be fine once I get it,_

 _I'll be good._

 _Tell me what you know about dreamin' dreamin'_

 _You don't know really about nothin' nothin'_

 _Tell me what you know about the night terrors every night_

 _5am, cold sweats wakin' up to the skies_

 _Tell me what you know about dreams dreams_

 _Tell me what you know about night terrors, nothin'_

 _You don't really care about the trials of tomorrow_

 _you rather lay awake in a bed full of sorrow!"_

Emma screamed the last words as she shut her eyes and shook her head while playing her guitar and let her two buddies sing the chorus of the song. - Emma had a goal with this music, music was basically her life, so she related her emotions with it, when she couldn't say something she sang, it was her thing, so this song basically said that she'd do anything to follow her happiness no matter where it is or who it is, she shall face every challenge and get what she wants.

And when she open her eyes to sing again, she noticed Miss Mills passing by, probably bothered by the loud music since she had an upset expression on, but Regina Mills always had that bitch face on. Emma smiled at her not sure if the teacher saw her since she just carry on with her walking towards the building without taking another second glance at them, but Emma shrugged it off and carry on with the song.

While Regina Mills simple decided to ignore everything that involved the blonde student and only spend time with her at the classes, she was going to move on from this foolish crush on Emma, and she'd start that right now and enjoy her Friday dinner that's to come.

* * *

 **So how is it? I hope it wasn't that bad. Don't worry SwanQueen is the end game but till then we get Kathryn and Regina, which let me say I am disappointed Kathryn isn't around anymore, she was just gorgeous.**

 **Also the baby jesus thing, was something I saw on the sadly canceled show Happy Endings. It was hilarious.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go new chapter, and yes I know Regina and Kathryn together have no chemistry, but she's part of the all big "plot twist" I have in my mind, so.**

 **Enjoy! - The song is Kodaline – Ready, and its gonna get pretty touchy between Emma and Regina.**

* * *

Chapter 8: I am ready!

Emma Swan wasn't having the best lucky by getting under her teacher's skin and she didn't mean it only sexually or just to annoy her, she wanted more, she didn't know why but she wanted more. What also bothered her was how she couldn't talk about this to anybody, she couldn't even joke about this with her friends and pretend it didn't hurt her when it actually did; but she had it coming, somebody as flawless as Regina Mills would totally leave some damage on the messed up student.

But her teacher has been strange lately, more distant and not even bothering herself with Emma chewing on a gum and making noise, or even when she fell asleep in one of her classes, nobody woke her up, later on she found out that the students were indeed picking on her for falling asleep and some were trying to wake her up before the teacher snapped, but it seems Regina told everybody to just leave her be and let her sleep because it would be her loss for not catching up with the class.

Maybe Miss Mills didn't feel the need to bother herself any longer since it was the last weeks before summer; and that's the reason Emma keeps playing in her mind to be dealing with the conflict and oddly sadness within her heart, as she lays down over her bed and staring at the ceiling, not even bothering herself to go party on a Friday night.

* * *

Regina Mills was trying her best to get over this silly suppose crush she had for the blonde student, and she was going to take a big step by taking out that lovely blonde woman for dinner tonight. She knew her and Emma Swan could never be a thing, not only because they were teacher and student but also because Emma wasn't the right person for her, she just couldn't be, the student was too foolish and wild for her own good and that would ruin Regina.

So right now, she was stepping inside the fancy Italian dinner with Kathryn by her side, both women were breath taking, Regina was in a tight beautiful blue dress, while Kathryn was in a dark wine colour dress. "Miss Mills, reservation for two, please." Regina said with a small smile as the receptionist nodded and basically lead them to their table, which was in a good spot, not too close to everybody else and by the window, where they could have a good sight from the beautiful rustic landscape; let's just say when Regina Mills decides to go out for a dinner and take a date with her, she shall never disappoint. "Thank you." She mumbled when she sat down and it was handed her a menu, as well to Kathryn.

"This is indeed a lovely place." Kathryn commented with a small smile as she kept her menu closed for few more seconds to look up at Regina.

And Regina tore her view from the menu to look up at the blonde woman in front of her. "I am glad you like it, dear. It would be a shame disappoint you." She said with a smirk before give a flirtatious wink before look back down at her menu. _Don't overdo it.._ She thought to herself wanting nothing more than let out a frustrated sigh but she held back; she was only being flirty with Kathryn because she was forcing herself that she had indeed interest in her and keep the student out of her mind, also she made sure to take a shot at her mansion before go pick up Kathryn, just a simple thing to give her courage to carry on with the night.

Kathryn let out a small chuckle before open her menu. "Well, just don't spoil me." The blonde replayed as she tried to decide what she wanted to eat, maybe she'd go with some pasta, after all what was the point of coming to an Italian restaurant without having a good pasta?

"We shall see."

 **…**

And Regina was now only spoiling Kathryn with deserts because the blonde woman wasn't sure what kind of desert she wanted because they all looked so delicious, so Regina ordered the restaurant to bring a bit of everything, they said they didn't do that kind of thing, but Regina ordered again, saying she'd pay for it all in full prices.

So right now Kathryn was tasting some exquisite apple pie. "Oh god, this is delicious and I am not even a big fan of apple pie." She spoke lowly while pressing her fingers slightly on top of her lips.

Regina rose an eyebrow as she tried not to smirk. "Not a fan of apple pie? Then you have never tasted my apple pies."

"You make them?"

"Yes, I do, I even have my own apple tree."

"Wow, that's nice, maybe your apple pie would be indeed better since you are the one taking care of the apples." Kathryn shrugged. "I would love to try it one day."

"Maybe you will." Regina shrugged as well.

And Kathryn smiled. "Great! But till then.." She was now picking up another piece of the apple pie with the small fork. "You have to try this one and judge it, I want to see if its indeed better than yours." She smirked and brought the fork up close to Regina's red lips.

Regina eyed the apple pie, she hasn't touched the desert much, she only ate a bit of some passion fruit pudding and then ordered a coffee. "You and I don't have the same tastes, dear. I have never ever ate an apple pie better than mine and I am sure this won't be any better, but you might find it better."

Kathryn frowned slightly. "Regina, please don't ruin the romantic moment I am trying to pull."

And now Regina felt slightly embarrassed. "Oh.."

"Just try it." Kathryn chuckled and waited for the brunette to try the apple pie.

And she did, it was delicious but obviously not better than her own. "It's indeed tasty." She said after swallowing. "But mine's better."

"Oh? Why don't you let me taste it then?" Kathryn was having a rather flirtatious expression on that was leaving Regina unsure what she really meant by that. "I mean, why don't we go over your place right now, and you make an apple pie, I will help of course."

"You..want to eat another apple pie at.." She looked down at her watch. "At ten in the evening?"

"Well yeah, there's no problem with that, right?" Kathryn giggled but then she remembered that maybe Regina wasn't ready to have Kathryn over her place. "I mean, if you don't want to do it, its fine. It was just a silly idea." She gave a sheepish smile and a shrug.

Now Regina thought about that, it was true that she didn't feel like going already home and let the all trouble thoughts invade her mind the very moment she stepped inside her mansion, so maybe having Kathryn over and spend a little longer with her would be a good idea and maybe a great way to spend the rest of the evening. "Dear, it won't be a problem. It is indeed a silly idea, but we might as well have some fun with that. Let me just pay for this and then we can go."

"Great!" Kathryn tried to not show too much excitement.

* * *

After they left the restaurant and drove to Regina's mansion, they went quickly to work on their apple pie while having a drink of Regina's famous apple cider, it was only now that Kathryn noticed that this woman was totally into apples. "You have indeed nice apples." Kathryn commented as she was helping Regina by cutting them. "That sounded worse than I thought.." She let out a sly chuckle.

And Regina chuckled as well while shaking her head and preparing the base. "Thank you, dear. I do take pride in my apples."

"Well you should, not argument in that." Kathryn looked at Regina and winked at the brunette woman before carry on with her task.

Regina couldn't deny that she didn't find interesting the way Kathryn acted around her, it didn't feel 100% right, but it didn't feel wrong either, she just thought she deserved a break and some happiness for awhile, no?

 **…**

When the pie was ready, Kathryn wanted nothing but to eat it already, however Regina told her to wait because it was still very warm and it would upset her stomach; so right now both women were on the couch, basically chatting about life while drinking their cider and they were already on their third glass.

"But yes, despite the all anxiety we sometimes have on the fashion shows, I love my job, it feels wonderful when its all over and you read the reviews." Kathryn tucked her legs underneath her.

"Well, I am glad." Regina commented while taking a sip from her cider. "Since I am teacher the only reviews I get, is nasty looks from students and sometimes pranks they decided to make as a way of some payback they had in mind because apparently it's always the teacher's fault when the student fails." Regina shrugged with a sigh.

And Kathryn smiled. "I remember when I was younger, I hated couple of teachers but when I did failed, I wouldn't blame on them; though there was this physics teacher that I absolute hated her, and she hated me, I never figured out why but since the very first day she spent the whole time bothering me, even when I was quiet on my spot without bothering anybody."

"I am not saying there isn't bad teachers, because there are, I know few ones who have such lack of respect towards the students just because they want to and in their head the teacher is superior so he can do whatever he wants, but for me I try to not be rude to my students as long as they don't bother me, but I do have a short temper." Regina admitted.

"Well some students do have it coming." Kathryn added as she remembered something else. "Oh and in my seventh grade I had an arts teacher that was just a mad man! And every time he was annoyed with a student, he'd do this.." Kathryn approached Regina, enough to have both women's knee slightly on top of other, while Kathryn reached her hand up to Regina's forehead and softly flicked her forehead. "He'd just flick your forehead, but harder than that." Kathryn said as she now finally took a look into brown eyes and her body couldn't move.

Regina swallowed hard when the woman approached her and when she felt the warm legs touching hers since both were still on their dresses, but Regina was on a normal sitting position, while only having her torso facing the blonde, while Kathryn had already shifted a lot in her seat and that made her dress slightly roll up and since Regina's hands landed on her lap, she could feel her fingers trembling to be tempted to just touch the soft skin of the other woman.

"Well, that's not right.." Regina finally managed to mumble as she stared deep into blue eyes and pretty sure they could feel each others breath.

"No, it isn't." Kathryn mumbled as well as she still refused to move away, but the hand that flicked Regina's forehead was now resting on the brunette's neck and her thumb on her jaw line. "C-Can I?" Kathryn asked a bit nervous as she stared down at Regina's red lips.

Regina was surprised that the woman asked for permission at first, but she refused to say any word so she simple nodded and took a deep breath to calm down her nerves before lick her lips. - Kathryn did the same process to calm herself and when her lips were moist by her own tongue, she finally pressed them against Regina's, giving her a soft kiss at first, which ended up turning into a very hungry, while they clumsily placed the glasses of the cider away without even breaking the kiss and Regina brought Kathryn down with her over the couch; she didn't know what kind of urge was this, but she wanted to get it out and fast.

* * *

 **Next week**

Emma knew today was the day she was going to get Regina for herself, she wouldn't drop hints here and there, she was going straight to the point and just have an honest conversation with the teacher. So when she caught Regina alone by her classroom, the student took a deep breath as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

Regina was deep in thought while staring down at her book, she was taking this small break for herself before the time to her next class come; what made her snap out of her thoughts was the sound of the door closing and she quickly snapped her head up to see who did it, and obviously it was the blonde student. "Miss Swan, do you need anything?" Regina asked, trying to sound as professional as possible and careless at the same time.

Emma cleared her throat as she nodded. "I wanted to have a word with you, Regina." She chewed on her lower lip as she approached the teacher and from behind her back she showed up one simple rose with a small green bow before place it softly upon the teacher's desk. "This is for you.." She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

Regina perked up an eyebrow and folded her arms when Emma said she wanted to talk. "I am listening." She mumbled and leaned herself back against her chair, and what Emma did next completely surprised, the student basically put down a rose over her desk; Regina just stared at flower with her mouth slight open, not sure how to act or even say.

"I am here to say well..I actually have feelings for you..I don't know why, but I do and yeah.." Emma pressed her lips together not sure what to say next as she bounced slightly on the heels of her kickers.

Now Regina finally snapped out of it. "Miss Swan, I am flattered but...I am sure you just have a simple harmless crush on your teacher like few students have, it's no big deal." She still refused to touch the rose and kept her arms folded to grip tightly onto her own arms; she couldn't believe Emma was right here confessing her love, or whatever she really felt, but right now flashbacks of the conversation she had with Maleficent were passing through her mind. _'She will do all those romantic tactics just to get you in bed.'_

Emma frowned slightly. "It's not just a simple stupid crush, Regina. I mean it. I do have feelings for you, maybe I am not sure what they actually are but I want to..well I want to explore them." She shrugged. "And I am sure I am not the only one feeling something between us.." She dared.

And Regina had enough of this. "Yes you are the only one, Miss Swan! I am not some toy you can just pick up and explore what it can do." She clenched her jaw and finally stood up. "Let me clear here, you are a student and I am your teacher, whatever we did before has no true meaning, at least nothing you can relate deep with feelings. So I'd appreciate you drop that dumb idea of yours, Miss Swan and leave my classroom because we are done here."

Emma tried not to be too hurt by Regina's words, but she was going to give a piece of mind to that woman. "I didn't mean it like that! Stop acting like such a bitch." Emma barked before clench her fists. "Maybe the sex was just sex but everything else wasn't! And that's where I am getting my thoughts from! I remember the way you looked at me when I fixed your clothing after eating you out, I remember how good you felt and carefree when we danced, I remember how relieved you were when I showed up to knock that guy down and I remember how happy you felt when I took you home." Emma took a step forward even though she couldn't be more closer to the teacher because of the desk between them. "So this is not dumb, there's nothing dumb about my feelings!"

"Stop this nonsense!" Regina shouted as she slammed her palms against her desk; she refused to listen to any of Emma's words, she didn't want to remember everything all over again of what the blonde said, she didn't need to feel those things, she just couldn't. "It's a simple crush, Miss Swan. I am your teacher, its not right, I could lose my career and you could also be in trouble." She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"So that's it? You just aren't ready? You just won't date me because of your job?" She asked with a slight upset tone but a tiny hope in it as well.

"No, I am completely ready to be in a relationship." She let out a snort, not daring to show any weakness. "But even if you weren't my student or if I wasn't your teacher, I just couldn't be with you. Believe it or not Miss Swan, you'd ruin my life; you are an immature, selfish and foolish young woman, you are in those years that you think you are immortal and can do whatever you want, but I hate to break it to you can't." Regina pointed a finger at the student. "I would never date somebody like you, nothing good would come from that. Despite your age, you are not ready to be an adult yet."

And that was Emma's edge, she felt her heart aching too much, she couldn't breath and tears were begging to come out. She opened her mouth several times to say something but no words come so she just turned around to walk out of the room but before she could, Regina spoke again.

"Please take your rose with you."

"Keepit." Emma almost sobbed and Regina tried her best to not let that break her.

"Take the rose, Miss Swan. I will not walk out of here with it, it's inappropriate."

And Emma groaned as she rushed back to the teacher's desk and picked up the damn rose. "It's also inappropriate fucking a student. Have a nice day, Miss fucking Mills." Emma spat out as she rushed out of the classroom and slammed the door behind her.

Regina dropped herself on her chair as she pressed her left palm against her chest, feeling her heart aching while her free palm against her face, trying to not let any tears escape her eyes. She only meant half of the words she said, and she had to easily shut down the slight happiness she felt when Emma confessed her feelings; it just wasn't right, she was a teacher, Emma was a student and Emma's personality would never fit in Regina's life, so she should just focus on this Kathryn woman who isn't a bad match at all, she had a great night with her, they did ended up having sex and even if when she woke up Kathryn wasn't there, she still left a note behind apologizing her absent but she had to get to work; if it was Emma the blonde wouldn't leave any explanation or even fall asleep with her.

Emma just ran through the hallways to get the hell out of the building and calm down the anxiety she was getting, but when she turned around the corner, she bumped against somebody and papers were flying everywhere. "Shit, sorry." She managed to say without sobbing as she sniffled and quickly helped picking up the papers when she looked up, she saw that it was her math teacher, Miss Green, and she just had to ask something. "Do you think I am immature?"

Zelena groaned hating the fact that somebody bumped against her and that made her papers fall, but she was glad that person decided to help her with it, but of course the person who decided to bump against her was Emma Swan, she was about to scold the student, if she didn't notice the watery eyes and slight running nose from the student, plus her next question was just weird. "I-..I think you act immature..but you are not." Zelena wasn't completely sure of what to say and she didn't want to make things harder for the blonde, even though she didn't know what happened to her.

"Exactly! I am not immature, I can be an adult, I am ready to be one." Emma ranted as she sniffled again and wiped her nose against the long sleeve of her sweater.

Zelena wrinkled her nose at that. "Yes, dear you can."

"Thanks, Miss Green." Now she wiped off her tears. "Here." She mumbled and just placed the rose over the pile of papers in the teacher's arms and just continued her rushed walking. She was ready to an adult, she was ready for it, for everything that came her way and she was going to prove that to Regina.

"I- Miss Swan.." Zelena now just stared at the rose over the papers, a pretty small rose with an adorable green bow; she was completely lost with Emma's behaviour but she must say the rose is indeed beautiful, so she shall keep it, plus it had a great green bow.

* * *

And Emma spent the follow couple of days forcing her buddies to get the song she wanted to sing right and make sure every emotion she felt would be noticed whenever she sang, so right now they were finishing up placing the instruments outside and while Jeff made sure the drummers were close enough and Killian took care of the columns, Emma was making sure if she saw the teacher Regina Mills passing by and get her attention, she did asked Ruby to do whatever she could do to bring Miss Mills to the backyard, but who knows.

Then she felt her phone vibrate against her pocket and when she checked it, it was a text from Ruby saying that they were already getting to the backyard so it was best for Emma to start, and that's what she did. "Okay guys, wrap it up. Let's start this!" She warned them as she quickly sat on a stool that stood behind the transportable piano she brought.

Killian nodded and got an okay from both of them as he turned on the music and went to pick up his bass as he started playing along with his friends, as Emma started to sing, the very moment she spotted Regina.

" _You tell me that you're ready but you just don't know  
My eyes are getting heavy and it's starting to show  
I'd never seen it coming, never seen a thing  
Maybe I'll get through it if it's coming to me_

'Cause I've been so unlucky I don't know what to say  
I'm running out of money, I've been wasting away  
I'd never seen it coming, never seen a thing  
Maybe I'll get through it if it's coming to me"

Killian and Jeff prepared themselves to do the chorus with Emma.

" _We fall (We fall down)  
If you fall (We fall down)  
If you fall down hard I'll be ready to crawl_

And

I'm ready  
I'm ready for it

 _I'm ready_

 _I'm ready for it_

 _I'm ready_

 _I'm ready for it all"_

She took a deep breath and now looked dead in brown eyes since Regina was finally close enough and she was damn glad the teacher didn't decide to just storm back into the building, she was standing there and listening to the music, maybe because it was a different style and maybe because not everybody knew Emma Swan could play such delicate instrument.

" _Look me in the eye when I am talking to you  
It's easy to get nervous I've been feeling it too  
Yeah it's kinda crazy  
Yeah it's kinda dumb  
Never let the pressure overpower the fun"_

Then she finally tore her glare from the teacher to look at the crowd and continue the singing.

" _Yeah I'm sure your parents might be saying it to you  
Follow what you love and you will love what you do  
Never let the pressure tell you that you're not  
Capable of being everything that you want _

_We fall (We fall down)  
If you fall (We fall down)  
If you fall down hard I'll be ready to crawl_

And

I'm ready  
I'm ready for it

 _I'm ready_

 _I'm ready for it_

 _I'm ready_

 _I'm ready for it all"_

Emma was putting real effort in her singing, she wasn't singing just for fun, just to let out the all energy she had within her, this time she was singing with her heart and she wanted Regina to realize that, she wanted the teacher to know that she was ready, ready to be mature, ready to be an adult, anything for her, as long as she gave her a chance.

Regina just watched Emma, not believing the student pulled a stunt like this, she had to admit the singing was different and she didn't know Emma knew how to play on the piano, but Regina couldn't let this romantic _tactic_ fool her, she just couldn't accept this, so she had to get away. She managed to pass through bunch of students and stormed back inside the building, just wanting to run to her car and leave this damn school for the day so she could pour out everything she has been holding lately.

When Emma saw that Regina left, she didn't even finish the song, she quickly stopped singing and stood up from the stool before rush after the teacher, everybody was confused, not sure why the blonde did that since they didn't even notice the teacher was there with them in first place; but her friends now had few questions answered after this, now they knew why the all effort to make this song perfect and why Emma sounded better than usual.

"Regina, Regina...Regina!" Emma shouted one final time as she ran after the teacher through the parking lot.

Regina finally stopped walking and turned around to face the student. "What do you want now, Miss Swan? Can't you just let me go?"

Emma frowned slightly and gulped. "I'm ready, Regina. I swear, I will change everything and anything for you. Give me a chance, please."

"Miss Swan.." Regina said like she was whining and begging at the same time. "This is highly inappropriate, there will never be anything between us, please do stop trying."

"Regina, I swear I will change! I can be mature, I can be a freaking adult, just give me one chance."

"I don't want you to change for me, change for yourself, at some point you will have indeed to grow up, but don't do it for somebody, do it for yourself." Regina gave an advice as she gripped on the handle of her purse. "There's so many wrong things between us that can be used as reasons for us to never be together. Not just my job, not just your personality, you are also a lot younger, you still have more life to go through, you'd never fit in my life as I'd never fit in yours, Miss Swan." She let out a shaky breath. "So let's do each other a favour and not let this hurt us." Before she could get any word from the student, she just got herself in her Mercedes and drove off.

Leaving Emma completely shocked and speechless behind, who eventually would throw a fist.

* * *

 **And bomb end of this chapter. Don't worry, SwanQueen still the endgame, but what did you guys thought?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, here's a time-skip, we are already in July, day 22, its Emma's bday, and its in here it comes the plot twist. You will notice Emma's family life is completely different from the canon.**

 **And let's assume Kathryn and Reigna have been real dating for a month almost two now.**

 **Also there will be kind of Wicked Swan for whoever is fan, because I know I am! It's sad that its a ship with basically 5% attention :( but at least I got my SwanQueen ship to keep me on**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Adult Lessons

The summer was going extremely well for Emma Swan, after finishing the school year and finally start enjoying her vacation, she managed to keep her mind off the brunette teacher and enjoy the summer like she always does, which is crazy all the way. Only now she put a stop on that radical fun because it's her birthday and her mother always forces her to spend the day with her family then the next days she can just party with her friends. "Hey buddy, let's attack the bids!" Emma suggested as she picked up her three year old little brother.

"Yes, yes! Phew phew phew!" Neal made noises as he allowed his bigger sister to pick him up and put him in the right position, which was basically laying on horizontal and on his side over his sisters hands as she used him like he was some kind of gun.

"Aim.." Emma mumbled as she walked up to the large window as Neal brought his head slightly back to try look at the large beautiful back garden outside.

"Thewe, em', thewe!" Neal pointed out after noticing some bids flying off the trees.

"Fire!" Emma spoke as she began to shake Neal's body while making gun noises, and Neal tried to make the noises with her at first as well, but then he just began to laugh uncontrollably and even Emma was having a bit of struggle to make the gun noises right because his adorable little child laugh made her laugh as well.

"You two need to breath." Another voice interrupted them and when Emma looked over her shoulder she saw her bigger sister, Kathryn, standing in the hallway to the living room.

"Katty!" Neal exclaimed and began to squirm in Emma's hands to run up to his other bigger sister; Emma simple turned around and took few steps closer to Kathryn before literally toss Neal to the other blonde woman's arms. "Catch!"

"Ohmygod!" Kathryn felt her breath getting stuck in her throat as she saw Neal's body flying towards her but she managed to quickly catch him and hold him tightly onto her chest as he threw his tiny arms around her neck to give her a hug. "Don't toss him around like a doll." Kathryn huffed out.

"He likes it." Emma shrugged with a small smile.

"I'm sure he does." Kathryn rolled her eyes with a grin as she heard Neal's giggle against her neck before tuck him on her left hip.

"So, where's your hot date? Mom said you'd bring her to have the dinner with us." Emma folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh yeah, she is.." Kathryn now looked around and only noticed that Regina wasn't behind her, when she took a better look, she saw a rather petrified and frozen Regina on the doorway. "..right here.." Kathryn just smiled, figuring that Regina was only shy, so she walked up to the brunette woman and took her hand in hers before bring her to the living room so Emma could see. "Emma, this is Regina, my girlfriend. - And Regina this is my younger sister, Emma."

And it was on that moment Emma felt like the entire 'therapy' she was doing with herself to forget about the teacher just got shattered in small pieces, and she also felt an extreme anger towards her sister.

While Regina only wanted to get the hell out of there because she felt like she couldn't breath any more. This is what she feared when Kathryn told her about her family..

* * *

 **Couple of hours before – Regina's Mansion**

Kathryn was sitting down at the edge of Regina's bed as she watched the other woman picking between dresses. "We live at this huge house by the lake and basically in the middle of nowhere, it's very good how there's no disturbing city noise to upset you. I always loved the nature and despite the luxury we have at the mansion, our father always made sure that we would enjoy nature just the right way, which was getting dirty and use your bare hands for almost anything." Kathryn chuckled as she started to have memories of her childhood.

"That sounds wonderful, I am only a nature person if I am only there to relax and enjoy the atmosphere, but I don't enjoy getting dirty or use my bare hands like a barbaric." Regina said her opinion and even though she sounded a bit snob, Kathryn could understand the other woman because not everybody could enjoy cutting trees with your hands an axe, fishing and then prepare the fishes to eat, or even hunting. "But you also have a toddler brother, right?"

Kathryn nodded. "He came way later because of some health issues my mother was dealing with."

"Such as? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, so my mom basically got her uterus removed couple of years after having Emma because of some issues, but she decided to get her healthy egg frozen just in case she decided to have another child in the future."

Regina was still listening to the whole family situation Kathryn had but she flinched every time the name Emma escaped from her girlfriend's lips, maybe she was just being paranoid because there was no way it could be the same Emma, right? "She had another woman carry her child?"

"Yes, its still my parent's genes, the woman just carried the child since my mother didn't have her uterus any more to do that." Kathryn explained as she helped Regina to get out of her fifth dress, because this woman simple couldn't make up her mind. "Neal's three years old now and he's just adorable."

"I am sure." Regina smiled as she got her red dress.

"Then there's Emma who's basically ten years younger than me and even though we never had any kind of rivalry between us, there's just something odd in our bond that I am not even sure why." Kathryn pressed her lips together before stand up from the bed and zip up the dress her girlfriend put on. "Maybe it's simple because I am older and she just finds me boring." She let out a small chuckle before shrug and place her hands on the brunette's hips. "You look beautiful."

"If she's twenty, then she's more busy trying to deal with herself than to know how to bond." Regina said as she felt another shiver through her spine, there was having too much coincidences and she was hating it, the only thing that proved her that it would not be the same Emma was the last name, her girlfriend is Nolan, Emma is Swan, and Kathryn's sister and herself have the same parents so why would the last name be different? "Thank you, dear." Regina managed to snap out of it when Kathryn complimented, then she turned her head to the side so she could peck the other woman's lips.

* * *

 **Back to the Nolan's mansion**

There was a quick change of atmosphere within that room, Emma just kept staring at Regina like she felt completely betrayed while Regina did her best to not make any kind of eye contact with the young blonde.

"Sooo..." Kathryn mumbled as she eyed the two women, there was something incredible wrong and she didn't know what it was.

Emma finally snapped out of it and took a deep breath before look at her sister. "I need to talk to you in the kitchen, like now." She said with a frown and just marched towards the kitchen.

Kathryn then looked confused at Regina but the brunette still remained with her eyes away; okay something completely happen and Kathryn had to know, so she put Neal down before go up to the kitchen to see what Emma wanted to talk to her about. "What is it?"

"That's your fucking girlfriend!?" Emma half shouted and half whispered as she gripped tightly onto the beer she just took out to drink.

"Y-Yeah, she is..what's wrong with that?" Kathryn stared at her confused.

"What's wrong with that?!" Emma let out a sarcastic chuckle before take a long sip from her beer. "You really can't stop stealing other people's lovers."

Kathryn quickly frowned at that. "Don't you dare to throw that at my face again."

"Well, its true."

"How?! I met Regina when she was single and we have been dating for a month now, almost two." Kathryn folded her arms in front of her chest.

"What?!" Now Emma started to make the math in her mind and if it was right that only meant on the last weeks of the school year Regina was already dating her sister! "I can't believe you did this again! Now to me?! You are a fucking piece of shit, you know that?" Now Emma threw a towel at her sister's torso because that was the only way she could let out her anger, she didn't want to start throwing punches.

"Hey, what's up with the attitude?!" Kathryn grabbed the towel and threw it over her own shoulder. "I have absolute no idea what you are talking about."

Emma clenched her jaw, wondering if she should tell the true, and she figured, why the fuck not? She could make both Regina and Kathryn suffer and that would be just wonderful. "Okay, wanna know what really happened? Regina was my english teacher, I banged her, alright? And let's just say she enjoyed it a lot." Now she let out another sarcastic chuckle only to piss off her sister.

"What?" Kathryn stood there watching her sister with her mouth slight open. "Wh-What do you mean? You and Regina were involved?"

"Yes, that's what I just said." Emma rolled her eyes and took another sip.

"I didn't know any of this, sh-she never told me." Kathryn took a deep breath. "I am sure it was just a simple-"

"Don't you dare!" Emma pointed her finger at her sister. "You don't know shit about what kind of feelings were involved." And with that, she just put the almost empty bottle aside and walked back to the living room.

"You pwetty lady." Neal mumbled as he clapped his tiny hands behind his back and stared up at Regina, shyly.

Regina looked down at him with a small smile. "Thank you, you are a handsome man."

Neal just giggled and balanced on the heel of his feet.

"Hey buddy, wanna check out the computer real quick upstairs?" Emma asked as she stepped back in the living room and noticed Neal was talking to Regina.

"'Kay!" Neal rushed up to the stairs and began to crawl them all the way up.

Emma just frowned and stared dead into brown eyes as she clenched her fists. "Two can play this banging sisters game." Emma warned her before pass by her and make sure to bump her shoulder against the other woman's before go upstairs.

And Regina was completely speechless, if she was in another place and alone with the blonde student, she'd totally say few things that young woman needed to hear.

"We need to talk." Kathryn voice broke as she stepped back in the living room and swallowed.

Regina simple let out a sigh, completely aware of what really went down between the two sisters. "Listen, whatever happen between me and your sister was completely based on lust; and it happened before we started dating." Regina approached her girlfriend. "If I could take it back, I wouldn't think twice." She then placed her palm over Kathryn's cheek and caressed it softly. "It was a mistake and I don't intend to let that interfere with our bond."

Kathryn frowned slightly and listen to Regina's words and she could easily believe on her because they seemed the more rational and wise ones, plus there would be no way Regina was interested in Emma, right? There was the age difference, and also the big difference between their personalities, it just doesn't fit. "Alright.." She took a deep breath and grabbed Regina's hands that was touching her cheek. "If you want we can just go spend few days alone and leave now."

Regina smiled at her girlfriend but then shook her head. "It's your sister's birthday, plus she's already a big woman and needs to face this. She will witness us together in the future, might as well get her used to it right now." Regina would be up to just leave and never turn back but after hearing Emma's threat, she wanted to stick around and see what the blonde student would pull off, because if that girl was going to drag Zelena into this, Regina would lose it.

"Yeah, seems okay." Kathryn nodded and took another deep breath before lean in and peck Regina's lips. "We can go to the hut right now, my parents are probably there."

"The hut?" Regina perked up an eyebrow.

"Yeah, there's this small hut up the hill where my parents have their tools to do whatever they do now, I am sure my mother is probably gardening but my father might be cutting wood." Kathryn shrugged as she grabbed Regina's hand and began to guide her out of the mansion, and now that they were outside she noticed the four-wheel motorbike wasn't there. "Ah, they took the motorbike, seems we have to walk."

"Thank god, I decided to come with flats."

* * *

 **The Hut**

"Mom? Dad?" Kathryn called out for her parents as she open the hut's door and stepped inside, dragging Regina along by holding her hand.

"Ah! Katty." David exclaimed when he saw his oldest daughter stepping inside, he wiped his hands in some towel before walk up to his daughter and give her a strong hug.

"Hey dad." Kathryn smiled as she shut her eyes tightly and hugged her father back.

"Kathryn!" Her mother showed up out of nowhere and rushed towards her daughter to hug her as well and Kathryn simple chuckled before hug her mother back as well; she never understood why her parents acted like they haven't seen in her years, she has been living here for almost two months because of her work, even though she finished everything she had to do last week and the plan was suppose to only stay for this weekend for her sister's birthday and leave next monday, however Regina is part of her life now and Kathryn still needs to figure out what to do.

"Mom, dad, this is Regina, my girlfriend." Kathryn smiled as she took a step back to be more closer to Regina and placed her palm on her lower back.

Both David and Mary Margaret stared at Regina with a smile on their faces, even though Kathryn's mother was the one who really couldn't control her emotions. "You are so gorgeous!" Mary Margaret exclaimed and then threw her arms around Regina to hug her, while Regina was already extending her hand to only give a handshake, so she just stood there awkwardly while Kathryn's mother hugged her. "Nice to meet you both." Regina managed to say with a forced smile and when Mary Margaret stopped hugging her, Regina hand shaked David's hand, completely glad he wasn't going to hug her like his wife.

"The pleasure is all ours." Mary Margaret said with a big smile and clapped her hands together. "We are glad you are here for this usual tradition of ours."

Regina nodded with a polite smile; she knew about this suppose tradition which was have a fancy family dinner at the mansion, where everybody all dressed formally and celebrated Emma's birthday, for some reason Regina doubted that Emma would be dressed in a formal way, but Kathryn told her that Mary Margaret and David only do this so they can create some control over Emma even if it means just for one day, because it seems when Emma really celebrates her birthday its super crazy and it lasts for awhile, so her parents rather treasure traditional and formal memories of her daughter's birthday and not memories of how she ended up in the hospital four birthdays ago because of how much alcohol she drank.

"This means that your relationship might turn a serious turn?" David asked as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

At first Regina thought the man was going into a super protective father bear mode, something that she wasn't ready or in the mood to deal with, but then she heard Kathryn groan and roll her eyes.

"Please, dad. We are not even full two months together yet."

"I am just asking." David then shot his hands up like he was surrendering.

"But we'd love for you to settle down." Mary Margaret commented.

And Kathryn gasped before place her palm over her chest pretending she was offended. "I can't believe what I am hearing, I thought the conversation about settling down would be reserved for Emma."

And both her parents let out a heavy sigh. "Your sister needs more than that conversation." David mumbled.

Kathryn just let out a small chuckle before shake her head. "You know she might be the reason why I will think thousand times before have my own kids."

"Well thank god we got little Neal to convince you how precious they are." Mary Margaret said with an adorable smile because now she was remembering her little boy. "Would you like to have children, Regina?"

And Regina couldn't believe this woman was asking her this, she just met her, were they seriously going to have this kind of conversations? "Yes, I suppose." Regina answered with a small shrug; it wasn't a lie, she always wanted a family.

"Aww, that's sweet." Mary Margaret commented.

"Indeed, but this conversation is for another time.." Kathryn now noticed how uncomfortable and awkward Regina was feeling, plus sometimes it wasn't safe to talk about these things in front of your lover.

"Yes, of course." Mary Margaret cleared her throat. "Anyway, I was just finishing taking care of the strawberries and pick some onions, tomatoes and carrots for the dinner. Your father here wants to try out his luck and go fish some fishes right now and see if it will work for the dinner." Mary Margaret shot her eyebrows up like she thought that was just insane. "But we always have the chicken as a back up."

David let out a throaty chuckle before shake his head and kiss his wife's forehead. "Let's see how it goes." Then he walked up to where his all fishing tools would be to prepare himself.

Mary Margaret smiled at her husband before look back at her daughter and her girlfriend. "I'd ask you two company but I will be busy all afternoon cooking."

"That's fine, mom. We can just go take a walk, I might show Regina the rest of the property." Kathryn suggested with a shrug as she took her girlfriend's hand in hers.

"Wonderful! You two lover birds have fun." Mary Margaret clapped her hands together before wave as she watched the two women leaving the hut.

"She seems somebody awful quiet and tense for our Kathryn." David commented.

"This is her first time as our guest and meeting us, David." Mary Margaret looked over her shoulder at her husband. "She will loosen up."

* * *

 **Back at the Mansion – driveway**

"Ah, Emma Swan, as I must admit you have a wonderful property here, you should start thinking about actually create a decent driveway and not just dirt." Zelena commented with a frown as she looked down at her black BMW X6 and saw how her tires got all dirty from the road.

Emma approached the redhead woman with Neal tucked on her right hip. "Woman, my grandparents built this house in the middle of nowhere." Emma said with a shrug before move her hands under Neal's armpits. "Catch." She quickly said before toss her little brother at Zelena's arms.

And Zelena was forced to just drop her dark green purse and her car keys in order to catch the little boy that was flying in her direction. "Oh my god!" Zelena exclaimed and when she had the little one in her arms, she felt like she could breath again.

Neal just let out a loud child laugh while rotating his head around, pretending he was spinning. "So funny!"

Emma chuckled before bend down and pick up the redhead's purse and keys, she swatted at the purse so she could get it clean from the dirt. "All perfect again, Queen." She teased.

Zelena just stared at Emma with her blue eyes, shocked, completely lost at why the blonde throw her a toddler.

"He likes to be tossed around." Emma shrugged. "Don't you champ?" She then grinned and tickled her brother's side.

Neal simple shrank in Zelena's arms like he was trying to get away from her sister's fingers tickling him and hiding in the redhead's arms. "Yeah!" He exclaimed with a laugh.

Zelena simple rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"So how is my new girlfriend?" Emma wiggled her eyebrows with a grin.

"What? You were actual serious about this?" Zelena perked up an eyebrow as she adjusted Neal against her left hip.

"Huh, duh. Why the hell do you think I stalked your facebook and messaged you?" Emma made a face like it was obvious. "'Cause I'd have better things to do with my time, ginger."

Zelena frowned at that. "Well then, if we are actually have a fake relationship, you can start by dropping that nickname and the attitude."

Emma huffed out before roll her eyes. "I am sorry."

"That's what I thought, but why are we doing this, exactly?"

"Because I want to get back at your sister." Emma mumbled with a slight frown as she looked down.

"I figured as much." Zelena sighed out as she looked at the toddler who was nomming on his thumb and even if she only met the little one now she was pretty sure he couldn't do that because he seemed to be in his two or three years old, so she gently removed his thumb from his mouth.

"What? You knew?" Emma looked up at the redhead.

"Well you two aren't exactly discrete, well my sister isn't, but I know my sister, so."

"So you are okay with us doing this?"

"Let me be clear.." Zelena took two steps forward closer to the blonde, making sure their noses would only be an inch apart. "I am only doing this to give you adult lessons, I'll pretend to be your girlfriend, but we won't make out, and we for sure won't have sex." Zelena let out a chuckle.

Emma frowned at that as she gripped her hold on Zelena's purse that she still held. "What do you mean? Adult lessons?"

"Oh Swan, you need to grow up." Zelena shook her head. "If you think my sister will crawl to you just because you might make her jealous, then you are dead wrong." She chuckled. "If you want ever a shot with her you have to grow up, and I will help you with that."

Emma still eyed Zelena, wondering why the redhead was just willingly to help like that. "Why exactly would you do that?"

"Because I have nothing else to do." Zelena shrugged. "Plus your place is amazing, it makes me remember my home in my childhood, when everything was rainbows and sunshine." She let out a happy sigh before look down at the blonde. "So this means I expect to have peaceful nights of sleep, we may sleep in the same room but the bed is mine, I want breakfast in bed as well, and I want to explore this adorable property and you are going to stick by my side through the entire week, even though I will want couple of hours to have my time to just relax." She thought about that.

"What?!" Emma gasped and placed Zelena's purse over her shoulder before fold her arms. "Okay, the bed is mine, we share the bed, the breakfast in bed it will really depend, if my mom makes breakfast then I can carry it upstairs to you BUT I will not wake up early just to feed you." Emma frowned. "And there's no way jose, that you are going to be around me through this weekend and the next week, cause it's my party! And I need to party!"

Zelena simple rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Adult lessons, Swan. I won't ruin your party, you can have your fun but I will definitely point your flaws and put boundaries, since I am your girlfriend." She grinned wickedly. "And the bed is still mine, you can sleep by my feet."

"Nah ah! What if my parents or my sister step in and see me sleeping on the ground? They will see something is off."

"Simple tell them you are old fashioned and you will save it all for marriage." Zelena smirked and shrugged as now she realized Neal had fallen asleep over her shoulder while sucking on his thumb, and she thought she had removed it for good.

"Huh, right, marriage? That's totally going to make everybody laugh." Emma chuckled as she shook her head.

"Fine, lock the door, then they think we are having sex, happy?" Zelena rolled her eyes.

"Yeeess." Emma put on a silly smile and when she noticed that her sister was walking down the hill with Regina, she quickly leaned in to peck Zelena's cheek but since it was so closer to her lips, it would look like they were actually kissing from the distance her sister and Regina were, and Emma made sure to take a little longer.

And Regina who took a look up at the familiar car on the driveway, she quickly gasped once she noticed that Emma and Zelena were kissing, she even froze at the sight. What was going on?! Emma really meant the sister threat! And she can't believe Zelena is doing this to her, she knows they aren't the closest sisters but still.

"Oh god.." Kathryn mumbled when she noticed her sister kissing a tall redhead woman. "Mom told her to not bring her play girls." Kathryn clenched her jaw as she carried on walking and when she approached the couple, she realized that Zelena was no play toy for Emma, because the woman looked to be in her thirty's, probably couple of years older than her or Regina, so there was no a way a grown up woman could be fooled by her sister, right? "Huh, what's going on?" Kathryn asked.

Emma turned around to face her sister and Regina who was approaching them. "Hey, what's up sis!?" Emma put on a grin. "Since you brought your friend there-"

"My girlfriend." Kathryn corrected.

And Emma rolled her eyes. "Well I brought my girlfriend as well. This is Zelena." She now wrapped her arm around the redhead's waist on the empty side because Zelena was adjusting sleeping Neal on one side.

"I can't believe this." Regina mumbled as she frowned and eyed her sister, angrily.

Zelena was completely sure she'd get in more trouble once she faced her sister's anger, "Nice to meet you." Zelena put on a polite smile before extend her right hand while holding Neal with her left arm.

"Girlfriend?" Kathryn perked up an eyebrow as she looked at her sister before look at the redhead woman and handshake her hand "A pleasure, but I must admit I am completely shocked my sister got somebody like you as a girlfriend."

"Why's that? Is it because I don't got a twenty year old hot body?" Zelena smirked while perking up her eyebrow. "I guess my charm was enough." She shrugged.

Emma couldn't help but to chuckle, and here she thought Regina's sass was funny, but Zelena is in a new level. "Yeah, anyway! We are going to the lake now, so if you guys want to get over there later, you are welcomed." She then eyed Regina to see how the brunette was reacting to this and she could tell there was a lot frustration and anger in those brown eyes, but Emma wanted to see jealousy and regret.

"We will think about it." Kathryn said as she now removed Neal from Zelena's arms, and adjusted him in her own, then turned to Regina and noticed there was something completely wrong with her girlfriend right now; of course anybody would be shocked to find Emma with somebody like Zelena, but Regina was just feeling too much about this and she didn't know why. "Let's go inside, I have to put Neal down for his nap then we can have a glass of cider, if you like. It might not be as good as yours though." Kathryn let out a small chuckle.

Regina was eyeing Emma angrily as well, and she felt like to just launch forward and shake that annoying blonde, why was she doing this?! But most important why was Regina feeling so much anger about this? - But she snapped out of it when she heard Kathryn. "Yes, let's go." Regina nodded and tore her glare from her sister and the blonde before walk inside to the mansion with her girlfriend and her little brother.

"Welp, that went well." Emma shrugged. "Let's go swim, I wanna see you in a bikini!" Emma then grinned brightly at Zelena as she looked at the redhead with shining green eyes.

And Zelena simple rolled her eyes with a sigh, teaching Emma to be an adult was not going to be easy.

* * *

 **So that was the plot twist, Kathryn being Emma's sister.**

 **What did you guys thought? I hope it wasn't a mess.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it has been awhile since this story has been updated but I am here for you all! I have just been busy with holidays since family crashed over, and also I finally got a new laptop! – And you know what that means other than my happiness? It means there will be more often updates or at least I hope so, I am not gonna promise anything but I will definitely try!**

 **So here we go for this chapter, this can become kind of touchy because Regina's a mean butt, but there will be definitely Wicked Swan action, and a better look at Emma's real feelings about the impression she gives.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Family Dinner – Part I**

* * *

 **Lake**

When Emma said she wanted to see Zelena in a bikini she did not expect for the older woman look like a damn model.

"Dear, you are drooling." Zelena commented with a slight frown as she fixed her sun glasses and started putting sun cream over her shoulders. – She stood there in all her glory with a green bikini that just looked beautiful on her pale freckles skin, Emma was more into tan legs but Zelena's long pale legs was totally making her drool.

Emma just stood there in her cool red and white swimming shorts, giving her a total surfer vibe, and a white bikini top to cover her not so big or so small boobs. "I am sorry." Emma quickly said since she remembered it would be just rude to be staring. "But goddamnit Lena, you look flawless! You are making my knees weak, no joke here, and I don't mean this on the nasty pervert way, I swear." Now Emma quickly clapped her hands together and pressed her lips together as well; for some odd reason she held an immense respect for Zelena, maybe because she was the person on the right moment to give her the right words even if it was back in the school hallway and just for a minute, but it was something she needed to hear at that moment.

Zelena perked up an eyebrow, amazed at Emma's words, especially at her apologies, but she was more interested on the nickname Emma just gave her. "Well I am flattered, darling. But Lena?"

Emma finally snapped out of it and dropped her hands at her own sides. "Yea, it's a cool nickname, right? Your name is pretty unique, I like it really, but I think nicknames between us would make it more plausible."

Now Zelena rose her both eyebrows, amazed.

Emma just rolled her eyes and groaned. "Yes, I know fancy words."

Zelena chuckled and shook her head. "Excuse me, but I know you are not stupid, Emma. In fact, you can sometimes infuriate me, because I never see you putting effort in my classes but you always come with positive exams."

Emma now grinned at that. "Yea, I am a secret prodigy like Einstein."

Zelena just rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Hardly, but you are indeed more intelligent than what people think."

"People always think shit of me." Emma muttered before turn around to face the lake.

"Excuse me?" Zelena asked since she didn't hear the other young woman that well.

"Wanna go to the boat?! I've got equipment for water ski!" Emma asked with a big grin not wanting to bring up what would become a wise long pity conversation. "Or we can just go to the jet skis, I've got two."

Zelena was surprise so she shrugged. "Guess the boat is fine, I think I still remember how to navigate one. However, I am not doing water ski, that will be all you."

"Oh such a pussy." Emma teased as she was now making her way towards a small cabin they had where they kept the all equipment related to this part of the property, so Emma took out the boat keys and gave it to Zelena before get her own equipment for water ski, when that was all done and she dropped it all on the dark sand, Zelena just eyed it before ask.

"Where's the vest?"

"I don't need one, I know how to swim." Emma almost gave her a 'are you serious' look.

"Well then.." Zelena then looked down at the keys in her hand before start her way towards the boat.

"Hold up!" Emma quickly called her before grab her upper arm. "You don't know how to swim?"

"I never said that."

"Yea but do you or do you not know?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Be a nice girlfriend and just tell me." Emma puffed out her cheeks with a frown.

Zelena sighed. "I do not know how to swim, but I am not afraid of water either." She simple shrugged. "I just think I never had a chance to learn? I am not really sure, I tried to watch other people but I never got a hang of it."

"Sooo..you've had a lifestyle similar to mine but yet you didn't by any chance get swimming classes?"

"My father's interests were more about his business than what his daughter wanted to do and learn as a hobby." Zelena let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"Well what about your mother?" Emma asked with a curious expression, not really noticing how noisy she was being.

"If you really most know, _dear girlfriend,_ my mother left my father for another man who is Regina's father."

"I knew it, you two don't look alike."

"Tell me something I don't know." Zelena rolled her eyes. "She got the perfect Latina features and I got stuck with ginger."

Emma chuckled. "I am sorry but you are a very beautiful ginger. Damn fine ginger." Emma now eyed Zelena's body with no shame.

And Zelena watched her, not wanting to really admit she found the glare pleasing and the words comforting. "Well, past aside. Time to get you faceplant water." Zelena grinned and winked at Emma before walk up to the boat and at the same time wrap a silk and transparent long cloth around her waist, that would be like some kind of skirt, leaving one of her legs showing more than the other.

"Hey, I am pretty good at water ski." Emma complained as she got the equipment before prepare herself closer to the boat and let the fun start.

 **…**

After twenty minutes, Regina and Kathryn were walking on the pathway to the lake, with little Neal between them and he was enjoying balancing and jumping high with the help of Regina and Kathryn's hands. It seems when he found out they were going to the lake he wanted to tag along even when his mother tried to convince him to help her out cooking but the little one just wanted to go to the water and have fun.

Regina also opted for the lake only because there was something inside her, almost forcing her to go to the lake to keep an eye on her sister and on Emma; she wasn't completely sure why the big need but maybe it was jealousy.

Kathryn simple agreed on whatever her girlfriend wanted to do because she sensed some big changes in Regina personality since she introduced her to her entire family; little did she know that it was all about her younger sister.

"Ah! Katty! 'Gina! Look, look! Em!" Neal said excitedly as he kept jumping and watching his sister doing water ski.

Both Kathryn and Regina looked up at the water and saw Zelena driving the boat while Emma was having her fun with the water skis. "I see it, Neal. It's cool right?" Kathryn said with a small smile as she looked down at her little brother.

"Yes! Neul wants it too!" He tried to say he wanted to try it as well.

"I am sorry, buddy but no. When you get older you can try it but for now let's stick with simple swimming, alright?"

Neal just pouted but nodded. "Finee."

Regina was simple watching her sister and her student having fun, Emma seemed to be smiling while Zelena kept laughing and looking back at the blonde while also paying attention to what she was doing with the boat. – There was definitely some big joy between them.

The three went settle on the dark sand, prepared their towels and Regina put sun scream on the tiny skinny body of the toddler while Kathryn was blowing into the spider-man arm bands for her brother. – When they were all done with him, they simple allowed him to run to the water and have his fun alone at first but always keep a watchful eye on him.

Emma only noticed that her sister was here with _her girlfriend_ when she began to hear somebody calling out for her, a very tiny voice she was so familiar with; which was her younger brother. Zelena also noticed and softly slowed down the boat before it was completely still and Emma managed to just get out of the skis and leave everything behind to swim to her little brother. "Hey monkey!"

"Em!" Neal tried to jump but that only lead him to slap his arms against the water and splash it against his own face.

Emma chuckled and swam closer to him, till the water was right under her chest level and she picked him up by sliding her hands under his armpits. "I got you!"

Neal just laughed and shook his legs. "Supah-man! Supah-man!" He requested.

"Wanna do the super- man? Alright, get in position champ." She told him as she turned him around in her own hands so his back would be facing her.

Neal was just preparing his fist forward, like he would be super-man flying. "Weady!"

"Don't forget to close your mouth." Emma warned him as she kept a firm grip on his small body and then began to count till three, and when the time was right she simple tossed him forward so he could fall on the water in front of her, she made sure to not throw him that high or that far.

Neal simple slammed against the water and when he turned around to face his sister he just began to laugh hysterical and shaking his body, looking like a dog swimming. "Yay!" He cheered.

And Emma just laughed while watching him swimming around her, or at least trying to.

Zelena eventually went dock the boat back on its place and walked up to where Emma was playing with Neal before actually step in the water, since the water level was only above her belly button, she found no problem with that.

"Hey, Neal buddy, want the torpedo with Lena's help?" Emma asked her little brother as he quickly put a big grin on his face and nodded while slamming his palms against the water.

"Torpedo?" Zelena asked as she perked up an eyebrow and looked at the two blondes.

"Yes, just grab his side and under his armpit and I'll do the same on the other side, then we just swing him for a bit before throw him forward." Emma explained as she got Neal in position and Zelena basically followed Emma's instructions and made sure she was grabbing him just right and not harming him with her firm grip on him. – Then they just began to swing him between them three times before finally toss him forward and let him enjoy the small fly he just had.

Zelena and Emma chuckled as Neal was once again laughing hysterical and paddling with his palms towards them. "Hey, why don't you go up to Katty and ask her to put another layer of sun cream?" Emma told him as she poked his nose, he was fairly pale, she remembered being as pale as he was when she was little then she gained a little more colour but it wasn't enough, it actually bothered her how she just couldn't get tan, her skin wouldn't allow that, it would just get red so she also made sure to use sun cream at times.

"Kay!" He agreed and then just swam away to leave the water and go to his sister.

Who was laying on her elbow while watching Regina putting on sun cream carefully on her olive skin.

"Katty!" Neal shouted as he now ran up to his sister, as fast as his legs could take him.

Kathryn looked at where his brother was and smiled at him. "What is it?"

"More." He pointed at the sun cream bottle that was on Regina's hands.

"Sit here and I can put it on you." Regina said with a small smile as she patted her own thighs.

Neal nodded and just sat on Regina's lap, as the brunette woman started to slowly and carefully put sun cream over his small body. – She just took couple of minutes. "And done." She poked his nose when she made sure she also put it on his face.

Neal giggled and was about to turn around to run away, back to the water.

"Hey, buddy, don't you want to just relax in the sun?" Kathryn asked as she grabbed his wrist gently.

Neal quickly shook his head and began to do skipping but not move from his spot. "I wanna play with sis and Lena." He exclaimed before remove his wrist from his sister's hand and just run to the water.

"Emma, no!" Zelena shouted as she was now on top of the blonde's shoulders, who stood tall and strong, holding tightly onto the redhead's legs.

"Chill, Lena, I got you!" Emma chuckled as she pretended she'd let the redhead fall.

Zelena yelped, literally yelped and Emma found it extremely adorable and hilarious. "Don't let me fall!" Zelena almost demanded as she grabbed Emma's hands that were holding her thighs.

Emma shouldn't let Zelena fall but that was all the fun in it, right? So she pretended Zelena slipped from her shoulders and the older woman fell right on her back behind her; while Emma just began to swim away, where she was sure that Zelena wouldn't be able to reach her.

"Em-!" Zelena shouted but before she could finish her words she just fell on her back in the water, but quickly merged up to breath and she just look around to find the blonde and realized she was just too far to get her revenge. "I swear when I get my hands on you!" She shouted.

Emma laughed. "I love you too, babe!" She shouted back.

"Lena, Lena, Lena." Neal called out for the other woman as he did his best to swim to her.

Zelena just shook her head at Emma with a frown, hoping that the blonde woman could see how furious she was, but then all melted away when she heard a tiny voice calling out for her. "Yes, little one?" She turned around to look at him.

"Play wit' me?" Neal asked with an adorable smile.

"Sure thing." She smiled back at him.

As her sister and Kathryn stayed behind; while Kathryn was just enjoying the sun and Regina was watching everything with a frown that would totally hurt her face if she kept like that; she just hated this, she didn't want to allow herself to the let the knowledge of the feeling jealousy invade her but she completely hated watching Emma and Zelena being...happy together.

* * *

 **Later at night – Mansion**

Emma was in her bedroom with Zelena, she was already dressed in a pinkish dress that Zelena was incredible amazed at how Emma owned such piece, but the blonde said that it was her mother's weird traditions and that Emma had to look as innocent as she was before her teen rebel years.

Zelena was also in a dark green tight dress, that hugged her body just right and made an awesome cleavage that Emma was still trying to remain respectful and not comment much about it. "Let me tie your hair." Zelena mumbled as she got on the bed on her knees and crawled behind the blonde so she could see better her hair and start fixing a perfect pony tail and leave slight loose curls at the end.

Emma just watched Zelena through the mirror that stood few feet away from them against her wall.

"There." Zelena finished as she grabbed Emma shoulders and tilted her head down to be right beside the blonde's as they both looked at the mirror.

"It's perfect.." Emma mumbled as she took a better look at the mirror, she totally felt girly and innocent, she thought the soft make-up she put on herself would be enough to look as innocent as possible but Zelena just showed her that she could look even more innocent but at the same time very appealing.

Zelena smiled with a nod before push herself off the bed and go get her heels. "I hope your mother doesn't spend the entire meal staring at me."

Emma snorted at that because when they got back home from the lake, Emma introduced Zelena as her girlfriend to her parents and they were all shocked, they just stared at Zelena not wanting to be rude, but it was hard not to. "Don't worry, I think the shock already wore off." Emma shrugged as she looked down at her feet with the high heels already.

"I hope so." Zelena mumbled as she fixed her heels then noticed that Emma wasn't her usual self. "Something's wrong, darling?" She asked.

Emma puffed out her cheeks and shrugged before place her elbows over her knees and cup her own face. "This family birthday dinner is gonna suck balls."

Zelena chuckled and shook her head. "How so?"

"Well my mom always uses this dinner to make me think about life and usually ruins my birthday, even though last year she was calmer and I actually had a great time; but since now you are here, I am sure she's going to throw questions around." Emma sighed and then rubbed her forehead. "Then Regina's here and it's just… ugh.."

Zelena wrinkled her nose at that and felt the need to comfort the younger woman; so she approached her and slowly wrapped her arm around her shoulders before place her own chin over Emma's shoulder. "Don't let Regina affect you. You have your girlfriend here." Zelena grinned and tried to wiggle her eyebrows in a silly way.

Enough to make Emma chuckle and just turn her head to look at Zelena, they were extremely close, noses almost brushing but they just stared at each other's eyes with a smile on their faces. "Alright, let's go, _girlfriend._ " Emma teased as she quickly pecked Zelena's cheek before stand up and just mentally prepare herself for what was to come.

 **…**

The dinner wasn't that bad, it was just awful quiet and the silence was incredible uncomfortable, because the glares were like the only real words between them.

Till Mary Margaret broke the silence. "So, Emma, sweetheart. How long have you and Zelena been dating?" She finally dared to ask.

"You two are really dating, right?" David asked as well with a frown; he had doubts about this, part of him felt like his daughter was fooling again and was doing this to prove something. While Mary Margaret really hoped they were really dating because maybe this woman could be the one to make Emma calm down and finally be mature.

"Yes, we are really dating." Zelena answered with a small smile after swallowing her food, but she left the other question to Emma.

"And we have been dating for a week now." Emma finally spoke and Regina almost snorted which made Emma quickly frown at her and ready to insult her if she didn't felt Zelena's hand on her thigh.

"A week?" David asked.

"Yes, its recent, we know. We actually have been seeing each other for couple of months now but only made it official last week." Zelena added.

"That's right." Emma nodded.

"So it's real dating? No fooling around?" Mary Margaret asked but most to her daughter.

And Emma groaned. "Mom." She clenched her jaw, not wanting to snap.

"I can tell you right now, Mrs Nolan that Emma is really committed in this relationship. She's not fooling around and she's showing how much she can be mature enough to be in a real relationship." Zelena clarified.

Kathryn still didn't buy a thing, but she couldn't care much, she was already tired of her sister's drama.

Regina also doubt everything but there was this part of her that believed and completely hated the fact that Emma was with another woman and it only made it worse because she was with her sister. "So Emma Swan is really devoted in a relationship?" Regina finally dared to speak.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Emma asked with a frown.

"Nothing, dear, I just highly doubt it."

"And whys that?"

"Because I know you." Regina snorted.

"Oh yeah, do you? Since when? Since you banged me twice how does that fucking count?!" Emma finally snapped and that made everybody drop their fork and knife over their plates, making a loud sound all together and they all had their eyes on Emma.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **What did you guys thought? Was it good?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Family Dinner – Part II**

* * *

 _Regina also doubt everything but there was this part of her that believed and completely hated the fact that Emma was with another woman and it only made it worse because she was with her sister. "So Emma Swan is really devoted in a relationship?" Regina finally dared to speak._

" _Yes, what's wrong with that?" Emma asked with a frown._

" _Nothing, dear, I just highly doubt it."_

" _And whys that?"_

" _Because I know you." Regina snorted._

" _Oh yeah, do you? Since when? Since you banged me twice how does that fucking count?!" Emma finally snapped and that made everybody drop their fork and knife over their plates, making a loud sound all together and they all had their eyes on Emma._

* * *

 **Mansion - Dining Room**

"Watch your language." Regina quickly spoke with a frown, she wasn't expecting to let this happen, she doesn't even know what went over her to even start this.

"No, you don't get to play teacher card on me here." Emma told her as she clenched her fists. "I am sick of your bossy attitude."

"Emma, sweetheart, calm down." Mary Margaret cleared her throat as she tried to wrap her mind around this.

"No, I am tired of you too mom!" Emma shouted again as she finally stood from her seat. "I am sick of this all stupid facade!" She said as she grabbed her own dress. "I am not this person. Why do I have to wear this stupid dress just because you want to think you have a normal daughter? 'Cause you don't!"

"Emma.." Zelena whispered as she tried to grab the blonde's wrist to pull her down but it was no use.

"Don't talk to your mother like that." David warned her.

"I don't care anymore! You are my dad! You were supposed to have my back whenever mom's being unfair, I don't want to do this dinner, this is fake! Why do we have to hold fake memories?!" Emma was simple throwing a fist, she was finally letting it all out since the subject wasn't only about Regina and relationships anymore.

"That's not what this means-"

"It's exactly what this shit means mom!"

"Emma, language!" David warned her again. "And apologise to your mother and to Regina, she's our guest."

"I am sorry mom." Emma clenched her jaw and did apologized but she refused to do it to Regina.

"Now Regina." David told her with a frown.

"No." Emma simple said as she sat back down and carry on with her meal.

Mary Margaret just sighed out and stood up from her chair. "If you excuse me, I am going to check on Neal and see if he's ready to eat." Since the little one was so tired from the all adventure at the lake, Mary Margaret allowed him to have his nap first and then later on she'd give him dinner.

David watched his wife leave the room and then he eyed her daughter before shake his head disappointedly. "What's wrong with you today?" He asked but did his best to keep a calm voice so he could understand his daughter.

Emma looked up at him with a frown, her usual pale face was getting slightly red from the all anger and frustration she felt, plus she just wanted to cry. "I already said sorry, ok? I snapped. Sorry if I have feelings." She rolled her eyes.

David sighed. "Emma you went too far, if you wanted to have this conversation and discuss this with your mother and I you could have picked a better place and a better time."

"It happened, Regina made me snap."

"Pardon me?" Now Regina just felt offended, she spent the entire time shut, not interfering with Emma's fist and her insults about her attitude but now it was just ridiculous. "How's this even my fault?"

"You insulted me, _Miss Mills._ " Emma almost barked. "But this is my goddamn house and you are a goddamn guest, so please freaking respect me."

Regina clenched her fists that were holding the fork and knife. "I was simple stating my opinion."

"And you can shove that stupid opinion up your a-" Before Emma could carry on, Kathryn finally interfered before David could.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that." Kathryn shouted at her sister.

"Then tell your dear girlfriend to shut the hell up. She started it!"

"Emma, that's enough-" David was going to dismiss his daughter but then Regina decided to lay some cards on the table.

"I am not a child, like yourself to start useless arguments, I was just stating my opinion because I am the only one brave enough for that; correct me if I am right but I am sure this is what most of us in this table thinks." Regina eyed Emma angrily, but still managed to keep her posture.

Emma already had tears in her eyes and her heart was beating so fast she could even hear it and feel the all blood going up to her ears. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why you care about my life? If you have something to say then do it!" She eyed Regina and noticed the other woman was quiet now, so the blonde let out a sarcastic chuckle before shake her head and feeling the pieces slowly coming together. "You are unbelievable…you just like to make me miserable, don't you? You are just heartless like that…now that I seem to be finally making a difference about myself you still deny it and keep treating me like a worthless being."

Regina frowned and shook her head before look down at her plate. "You've got it all wrong." She simple stated, and those words were actually close to comfort Emma if Regina didn't ruin it all again. "You are far from making a change."

Emma just stared at Regina with her mouth half open, shocked, wondering why Regina was acting like that, wondering why her father was letting Regina talk to her like that, she'd expect her sister to do whatever the fuck she usually does, but her father just stood there like he actually agreed with Regina's words and that hurt her more than it should; her father was her last hope. "That's it." She cleared her throat, feeling tears already roll down over her cheeks, as she stood up from her chair.

"Where are you going?" David asked.

"I need to calm myself down before I say something I regret, because unlike some people I try to mind my own words." Emma let out her final opinion about this and finally left the room.

Regina wanted nothing more than to be the last one that has the last word, and that would be the simple word 'hardly' about Emma minding her words, but there was also part of her that was feeling bad about this all argument and wanted to do the same as Emma did, just leave and go somewhere else alone to be able to calm herself down and figure out what was up with her emotions lately.

"I am sorry about her." David apologized as he looked at Regina who simple shook her head and drank her wine.

Zelena was already cleaning her mouth softly before look at her sister, giving her a disapproving glare. "I'm going to check on her." Zelena announced before stand up and go figure out where Emma was and see if she needed a shoulder to cry on.

"Usual, Nolan family drama." Kathryn groaned as she rubbed her forehead.

* * *

 **Mansion - Library**

Zelena eventually found Emma on the other side of the mansion, inside a room that looked like it could be a library; the blonde was sitting on a fancy and comfortable chair as she was chewing on her lower lip and using her thumb nail to scratch over the other one as she seemed to be in deep thoughts and control her rage. "Hey." She softly greeted.

Emma looked up at and found Zelena by the door who was now slowly approaching her; the blonde just cleared her throat and looked away. "I am sorry about that." She said with a shrug as she looked at the old radio that was playing light blues that totally fit the moment.

"It's alright. You had a break down, everybody has at least one in their life." Zelena comforted.

"Right." Emma snorted before cover her eyes with her palm and tilt her head down.

"Emma, Regina wasn't unfair, you simple stood up for yourself, even though you could have done it in another way." Zelena pressed her lips together at the end of her sentence, not sure if this would mean she was picking sides, but she was doing her best to be realistic and help out the younger woman.

"I know this will sound really selfish and immature from me, even more than usual, but I just want you to be on my side right now." She mumbled those words as she still refused to look up, since more tears were escaping her eyes.

Zelena sighed out and approached the other woman till their knees were finally brushing against each other and she crouched down to get on Emma's face level. "Alright, you have the all right to snap like that. I understand you, Emma, you reached a point where you can't fake your emotions anymore and you just let it all out, trust me that already happen to me." She slowly caressed Emma's thighs.

Emma still refused to uncover her face but she was allowing her break down to be more noticeable to Zelena, to the point where she just launched forward and wrapped her arms tightly around the redhead's neck as she just cried against her neck, and allowed soft sobs escape her mouth as well.

Zelena just embraced her and slowly rubbed her back. "It's okay, I am here, let it out." She then pecked her shoulder softly before hold her tightly. "I've got you."

And Emma allowed her sobs to be louder, not caring anymore, and she was thankful she decided to pick a room that was on the third floor and on the opposite side of the mansion, so nobody could come and bother her; she just wanted to let all this tears out and be held by Zelena, because the redhead really calmed her down for some odd reason.

While Mary Margaret went back to the dining room with a slightly sleepy Neal in her arms as he nommed on his pacifier. "Where's Emma?"

"She… excused herself." David tried to find the right words so he wouldn't make his wife even more worried.

"Oh for gods sake, she just snapped mom; the usual drama. She'll be fine in few minutes." Kathryn groaned as she took a sip from her wine.

This was not what Mary Margaret had in mind for the birthday dinner, and she couldn't believe it actually come to this level. So she just sighed and decided to feed her son first before try to solve this situation and have the rest of a normal night.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Two updates in one day, and I know they weren't that big, but I hope you guys enjoyed! – Next chapter will involve dirty stuff, so embrace yourselves Wicked Swan mini fans.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay here we go new chapter. There will not be any real Wicked Swan, mostly because some of few threw a tantrum(joking); I figured it'd be best Emma and Zelena stayed friends and that Emma has a different kind of respect towards Zelena and refuses to use her as a simple pleasure toy.**

 **However, nothing is stopping Regina from getting it on with Kathryn on this chapter.**

 **A special thanks for my beta 'fiend89'!**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Harley Davidson

 **Mansion – Library**

" _Emma, sweetheart, where are you?"_

Emma broke from Zelena's hug and comfort when she heard her mother calling out for her. She really didn't want to deal with her mother if it was more yelling, she was still very upset how her father didn't stand up for her when Regina was basically disrespecting her in her own house. "Ugh, that's my mom."

"Maybe talking to her won't be so bad." Zelena suggested as she stood up from her crouching position.

"Doubt it. If it's the usual life's moral lessons than I am really not in the mood to hear her." Emma sighed as she rubbed her forehead and began to wipe off bitter dry tears from her cheeks.

"We shall see." Zelena simple commented figuring it wasn't her place to say bad things about Mary Margaret and make Emma be even more against her own mother.

"Ah, there you are." Mary Margaret said with a worried frown as she stepped in the library, her eyes first landed on her daughter. A mother always knows when her child was crying.

"I believe this is where I take my leave." Zelena said with a small smile as she gave Emma's shoulder a comforting squeeze before she makes her way out of the library; she could have whispered to Mary Margaret to go easy on her daughter, to be careful with her words but she opted to simply smile at the woman and leave. Zelena could support Emma in few things but real parenting wasn't a thing she was going to do.

"What is it now, mom?" Emma asked not wanting to come off as rude but she wasn't really in a mood for a scolding.

"How are you?" Mary Margaret gently asked as she approached her daughter and sat down on the other comfortable chair across her daughter's.

"Fine." Emma shrugged.

"I heard there was some argument going on at dinner."

"Yea, it wasn't really my fault but whatever." Emma sighed out. "What is the punishment now? Stopping me from having the party? Forbidding me from going out till the rest of the summer?"

"You aren't a child anymore to be grounded." Mary Margaret moved her hand like she was dismissing that idea.

Emma perked up an eyebrow at that as she was really surprised that her mother wasn't coming up with punishments.

"You are an adult now, Emma, and yes I expect you to act like one, but if you don't I am not going to do anything about it anymore, the consequences will come on its own and it will backfire on you."

"I knew you were here only to scold me." Emma let out a groan.

"No." Mary Margaret pressed her lips together. "I am just saying. What I really came here for was to see how my daughter's doing and why she thought it was necessary to neglect her birthday dinner."

Emma frowned and looked away. "If you must know Regina started disrespecting me and I simple stood up for myself, not my fault that woman pissed me off so badly. Dad was there, he could've do something but instead he just sat back and listened to her insults about his own daughter."

Mary Margaret sighed as she rubbed her own hands. "I am sure your father didn't mean to act like that but I am not going to make up excuses for him. If Regina was really insulting you, then he should have done something about it."

"Okay, who are you and where's my mom?" Emma now eyed her.

Mary Margaret let out a chuckle as she shook her head lightly. "I am not the dictator you might think I am. I care about you, Emma, you are my daughter. Sure Neal is my baby but you are like my toddler." That made Emma roll her eyes but with a smile. "I don't honestly know what's going on with you lately, you never open up with me but I am sure I did something wrong on that as well. I just really wished you could talk to me and we could discuss options and see what's best for you." Mary Margaret now looked at her daughter with watery eyes. "Sometimes I feel like I don't know my own daughter."

"Jeez mom, don't be so dramatic." Emma let out a dry chuckle but now she noticed her mother was really serious so she decided to drop the jokes for a second. "Okay, I don't open up to you because I know you will judge me and come up with morals, what I should and what I shouldn't do, and that's not really what I want to hear when I come to you to take off some weight of my shoulders." Emma admitted. "But I am not the best daughter out there either, look at Kathryn, despite not always agreeing with her I know she's better than me and it might take me a long while to get my life as straight as hers."

Mary Margaret interrupted. "You and Kathryn are completely different, and there's no need for you to follow in your sister's steps."

"Oh please mom, I know how sometimes you and dad wished I was more like Kathryn, less crazy and fucked up Emma, more calm and well behaved Emma." She rolled her eyes. "But that's fine because I know how immature I can be but I will change, I swear I will. Nobody believes in me but I know I can." Now she was kind of begging her mother to see she was really serious about making a change for herself.

Mary Margaret smiled sadly at her daughter because she finally could see that Emma meant to make positive changes and it wasn't just things she said to fool her. "I believe you, sweetheart." And that made Emma smile like there was still hope for family love. "I just want what's best for you Emma and if the best thing to do right now is to kick Regina out of this house, then I will do it." Mary Margaret stood up.

Emma laughed softly at her mother's sudden bravery but she wasn't going to be like that. "As much as I'd love that, don't. I want her to watch what she lost."

Mary Margaret now frowned slightly at that. "Sweetheart, is this all because you have feelings for Regina and she rejected you?"

"Ehm...how did you know?"

"A mother knows."

"Right." Emma wrinkled her nose at that. "It's just- complicated…I did admit my feelings for her, maybe it wasn't the romantic shit she pictured or whatever but I did, well it wasn't enough." She shrugged. "And I know it's because she thinks I am a stupid immature girl but that will change." Emma now stood up and fixed her dress. "Right after my party though."

Mary Margaret shook her head with a smile. "Of course, you can have one last wild night, but don't overdo it."

"I won't, I promise." Emma now approached her mother and pecked her cheek, and Mary Margaret wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter to give her a strong hug.

"I love you, don't forget that." Mary Margaret mumbled as she kept up the tight hug.

Emma rubbed her mother's back. "I love you too, ok?"

"Ok." Mary Margaret smiled and pulled back as she rubbed her daughter's cheek. "Now you can go downstairs, your father is going to apologize and you can just ignore Regina." Emma eyed her suspiciously. "I might have kind of blackmailed your father…you know how he doesn't like to admit when he made a mistake." Mary Margaret shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"Yea, it's okay. I can handle it."

* * *

"Oh my god, what?!" Emma gasped once she stepped outside because her gift would be there. "You guys bought me a Harley Davidson 883?!" She shouted and almost yelped. She just couldn't believe what her parents got her, she thought they hated when she drove motorcycles! That's why Emma got her motorcycle license with her own money.

"You like it?" David asked with a smile as he folded his arms in front of his chest and watched his daughter basically fangirling over the motorcycle.

"That's a cool bike." Kathryn commented as she stood there as well with Regina by her side. Regina's opinion about that gift was...she figured it was just too much, no? Or maybe she was overreacting, but that for sure couldn't be safe either.

"I hope we got the right model." Mary Margaret said.

"I freaking love it! It's perfect." Emma ran up to her parents and hugged them both, not feeling angry anymore with her father. All she wanted to do now was to just hop on that bike and drive, she couldn't wait to feel how it was to drive that wonderful masterpiece.

Both Mary Margaret and David smiled when Emma hugged them and they hugged back. "Just be careful with it, okay?" David warned her. "And always wear a helmet." Mary Margaret reminded her.

"Yes, yes, of course." Emma nodded as she turned around to look at it and fangirl a little more, then she turned back at her parents. "Can I go for a drive now?!"

"It's already night-time." Mary Margaret said.

"But I will be super careful and I won't leave the property." Emma pleaded.

"Oh what the hell, sure." David then showed the keys in his palm. "Have fun, baby girl."

"Yess!" Emma yelped in joy as she took the keys and quickly pecked her father's cheek. "Wonderful…" She mumbled as she stared down at her key, then she remembered she just couldn't take this drive alone, so she walked up to Zelena and grabbed her hand. "Let's go for a ride."

Zelena watched her with wide eyes and a not so amused expression. "Are you seriously taking me with you?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Emma frowned slightly.

"Do you promise me to not kill me?"

"Hey! I am a good driver!" Emma defended herself.

"I am sure, love. Let's go." Zelena chuckled after messing with Emma and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Let me change first." She reminded her they were still wearing dresses.

"Aww yea!" Emma cheered as they both walked back home to go change and her parents followed right after.

Kathryn stayed behind with Regina and she smirked. "I bet she's going to crash it."

Regina smacked Kathryn's arm. "Don't say that!"

"Jeez!" Kathryn groaned. "Why so defensive? I was just joking."

Regina now noticed how she let it slip. "Right." She cleared her throat. "Shall we go back inside, now? I can't wait to lay back and relax."

Kathryn perked up an eyebrow but dismissed her girlfriend's change of attitude. "Of course, it has been a long day." She placed her palm against Regina's lower back so she could give a slight push forward as they both walked back inside.

 _Too long..._ Regina thought with a sigh as she couldn't wait to have a good night of sleep.

* * *

 **Lake**

"Man this bike is awesome..." Emma said with a smile as she literally caressed it.

Zelena was leaning against the seat and perked up an eyebrow as she watched Emma's real passion about it. "It's indeed a beautiful piece."

"I know right?" Emma zipped up her red leather jacket. "Do you want a beer? I am sorry but I don't have anything fancier than that around here."

"How come you even got a beer right now?" Zelena eyed her.

"Huh, my party starts tomorrow after lunch and officially next Monday, so I already put the all alcohol stock back in that cabin." Emma pointed at the cabin where she took out the water ski equipment.

"I can't believe you." Zelena rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"What'?" Emma frowned slightly.

"Your party really lasts that long?"

"A week."

"A week?!"

"Yes, it's like Spring Break!"

"It's a birthday party!"

"But what's wrong with a birthday party for a week?!"

"Birthdays only last one day."

"So?"

"So you suppose to celebrate for one day, two at tops."

"Yea, no, I ain't doing that ordinary shit."

"But that's how people do it." Zelena rubbed her forehead.

"This is going to be my last crazy party, so let me have an epic one." Emma pouted.

"Fine." Zelena rolled her eyes. "But don't expect me to accept whatever you do, for all that counts I am your girlfriend and if girlfriend doesn't like it, you won't do." Zelena grinned.

"So not fair…" Emma frowned. "I refuse to be whipped!"

"Fine, have it your way then, I will just tell Regina this is all a façade."

"You wouldn't dare..." Emma didn't want Regina to know because then the brunette would be right about Emma being so immature.

"Try me, dear." Zelena smirked.

"Ugh fine." Emma sighed. "But don't overdo it with the strict girlfriend rules, I still want to have fun."

"Oh, I will let you have your fun but then you will have to deal with a moody girlfriend, and if I am moody you have to be a good and _mature_ girlfriend to go check on me and see what you can do to make me feel better."

"Oh my god, I can't believe you." Emma threw her hands in the air. "Fine! I will see what I can do, no promises though."

"Dear, don't blame me, this might be your chance to show Regina how you can be a sweet and wonderful girlfriend." And now Zelena knew she got her.

"True." Emma nodded as she rubbed her chin. "Alright, I will do my best."

"Wonderful." Zelena patted Emma's cheek a bit harsh.

Emma closed one eye when Zelena patted her cheek. "Now...about that beer, yes or no?"

Zelena chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Sure, why not."

"Wait here!" Emma told her as she went up to the cabin to get the beers.

Zelena knew this was going to be a hard challenge. She knew how hard it would be to 'tame' Emma, but she was aiming to at least calm down the blonde student a little and teach her how to behave. Zelena is not stupid, she knows her sister has feelings for the student and she knows how wrong it is but she's also aware her sister could be very happy with the blonde and her sister needed happiness. Despite their bickering and not always agreeing on certain things, Zelena wanted the best for her sister and if being with this girl was what made her happy, then Zelena would make sure to mold Emma into a better person and ensure she wouldn't damage more her sister's broken heart.

Emma came back in few minutes with a beer pack in one hand and a guitar and blanket in the other hand. "So, we are just going to chill, drink some beer and listen to music." Emma suggested as she place down the beer pack and the guitar before put the blanket over the dark sand.

"Well, isn't that a lovely way to spend the night." Zelena hummed as she sat down over the blanket.

"I know you probably aren't a beer girl, let alone drink it from the bottle, but I don't have any glasses." Emma pressed her lips together as she removed a beer from the pack to hand it to Zelena after opening it.

"Oh dear, please. I don't mind beers; I can easily drink from the bottle." Zelena shrugged as she took the bottle.

"Wonderful." Emma grinned, glad that Zelena wasn't going to be snob about it.

* * *

 **Mansion – Kathryn's bedroom**

Kathryn was laying back on her bed, already in her sleeping gown watching TV with Regina besides her who was in wine coloured silk pyjamas and reading a book calmly. – Kathryn laughed softly at few things on the TV but when the show ended, she yawned and checked her phone to see what time was it, and it was already past midnight. "I am going to the bathroom before sleep." She announced before leaving the bed.

Regina only snapped out of her reading when she heard Kathryn's words, and that made her check the time on her watch that laid over the nightstand beside the bed and noticed the time. She quickly made her frown, not because she was enjoying her book too much to stop, but because for what she knows Emma and Zelena still haven't come back home. "Have they came back already?" Regina called out when she saw the bathroom's light going off.

"Hmn..." Kathryn walked up to the window and didn't see the new motorcycle outside. Obviously Emma would leave it in the garage but that's already full with her parent's cars and Regina's. "Nope." She answered before walking up to the bed and crawl over it to be slightly on top of Regina and lean in to kiss her, or at least try.

"How long do they tend to spend outside?" Regina asked with a frown as she moved her head away from Kathryn to placed her reading glasses and book away.

Kathryn wrinkled her nose at the rejection. "Eh, you know how Em is, they are probably waking up the animals by now." Kathryn chuckled as she tried again for another kiss and this time she grabbed the brunette's hips.

Those words made Regina's eye twitch, because obviously that would be the only thing her sister and Emma would be doing by now and she completely hated the thought of Emma and Zelena having sex. – When Kathryn tried to kiss her again, Regina gave in for a long hungry kiss, if Emma was having sex with her sister, then Regina would do the same. She refused to feel this weird jealousy and let Emma know whatever she's doing is affecting her.

"Oh, eager?" Kathryn smirked as she rubbed the brunette's sides.

Regina forced a quick smile and pressed her palms against Kathryn's shoulders to switch their positions.

* * *

 **Mansion – Emma's bedroom – Next day**

Zelena and Emma were both sleeping over Emma's king sized bed with dark and grey sheets and they were both still in the same clothes from yesterday. Well at least Zelena was, Emma was just in her dark briefs and dark sports bra. – It seems they had an incredible fun night with the beers and Emma's guitar, then they went back home and just dropped themselves over the bed, passing out cold.

Zelena slowly woke up and groaned the very moment a headache hit her. "Oh god..." She mumbled and pushed herself up to see where she was. She recognized the bedroom and when she saw a half-naked Emma besides her she almost freaked out till she noticed she was still in the same clothes from yesterday, even with the same heels, so she felt a lot more relieved, because there was no way she'd dress herself again being in the stage she was if she had sex. "I feel so disgusting…" She muttered to herself and slowly stood up from the bed after removing her heels and wincing when she felt the headache getting worse, she had to ask Emma for pills after her shower.

Both Kathryn and Regina stepped in Emma's bedroom twenty-five minutes later. Breakfast was already done and Mary Margaret was asking for everybody to be at the table so they could start with their day. Kathryn told her mother there was no need to go wake up Emma because there was no way she'd spend another day with the family. She knew Emma couldn't wait to start partying for days, but Mary Margaret still insisted.

Regina was only with Kathryn because she wanted to know if her sister and Emma really slept together and she was probably going to find out the truth through the worst way possible which was catching them in the bed.

"Oh goodness..." Zelena mumbled when they invaded the bedroom. The redhead woman was already in her underwear and drying off her hair with the towel, but when she felt somebody open the door she quickly used the towel to press it against her torso so it'd cover a bit of herself.

Kathryn felt awkward and Regina felt angry because there was a half-naked sleeping Emma on the bed and her sister who just finished her shower. "So, eh, my mother is asking for you two to be at the table so we can all have breakfast together." Kathryn said.

"Sure." Zelena replayed. "But I am not sure how I am going to wake up Emma." She chuckled lowly because she had tried waking up the blonde before but there was no use.

"I know how." Regina announced as she went to the bathroom and came back with a glass of water and poured it all over Emma's head, making the other two women gasp, Zelena was shocked and so was Kathryn but she also found it hilarious.

"Fuck!" Emma cursed out loud when she felt extreme cold liquid hitting her and she rose up way too quickly, so it was the cold water and headache was getting her. "What the hell!?"

Kathryn laughed out loud and shook her head. "She got you, girl. Next time don't be such heavy sleeper."

Emma was still lost but when she saw Regina holding a glass, she knew it was the brunette with a devious smirk and Emma was just livid. "You..." She frowned and quickly stood up from the bed to go get Regina.

Regina was smart enough to know if she didn't move from there, Emma would do something to her, so she quickly left the room and Emma followed her; leaving Zelena and Kathryn staring at each other like they just watched two little kids playing catch.

"Regina, I swear, you are going to regret this!" Emma shouted as she ran through the mansion hallways after the brunette.

"Stop following me, Miss Swan!" Regina shouted back as she ran the best she could and when she found Kathryn's room, she quickly stepped inside and ran to the balcony so she could hide outside because it was a large beautiful balcony.

Emma invaded Kathryn's bedroom and looked through every spot where she thought Regina could fit, even in the bathroom, then she remembered about the balcony. "You screwed…" She mumbled as she quickly stepped out to the balcony and wrapped her arms tightly around Regina's waist from behind so she wouldn't escape.

"Put me down on this right instant, Miss Swan!" Regina demanded after yelping by Emma's sudden moves, and she didn't want to feel aroused by having Emma's morning wood against her back.

"No! You are going to pay for this!" Emma said as she kept a tight hold on the struggling brunette.

"Oh? What are you going to do?" Regina rolled her eyes a she seemed to calm down a bit.

"Throw you off this balcony." Emma stated as she approached the edge.

"What?!" Regina gasped and began struggling again, this time she managed to turn in the blonde's arms and look up at her face as they both had their chests pressed together, Regina didn't know if she would still feel scared or aroused.

"There's a pole right down there, so you going down."

"Don't you dare to ruin this outfit, Miss Swan!" She almost barked because there was no way she was going to get her perfect black and dark purple contrast 'v' neck dress.

Emma rolled her eyes as she lifted Regina off the ground.

"You wouldn't dare." Regina muttered as she tried to get her feet back on the ground.

"Try me, Regina." Emma frowned. "You have been a real bitch since yesterday, so don't go questioning what I would and wouldn't dare to do as a payback." She let out a dry chuckle.

Regina bit down on her lower lip and tried to not feel so offended by the insult 'bitch', but she knew Emma was right. "Put me down." She demanded again.

And Emma only lifted her higher, this time she even placed her over the railing.

"No! Don't!" Regina yelped, this time in despair.

Emma smirked and removed the tight grip she held around the brunette but still stayed very close to the railing so there was no space for the other woman to jump back down.

But Regina could care less, because when she felt there was nothing else holding her from falling, she threw herself forward towards Emma and wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde's neck, almost clinging her.

Emma was taken back at how tightly Regina held her and how she threw herself at Emma, basically begging for safety. "I got you." Emma whispered while wrapping her arms around her torso.

The blonde figured she already tortured the brunette enough so she removed Regina from the railing and put her back down on the ground. – They both stared at each other and the silence was just so heavy and they were so close, Emma knew what she wanted to do, she wanted to kiss her teacher, but she knew she couldn't, so she quickly cleared her throat and stepped back from the other woman. "Next time you pull something like that, I won't think twice about drowning you." Emma said before leaving Regina behind, alone.

Regina wanted to smack Emma so hard, she wanted to yell at her, she wanted to let her know how foolish she was, but she also wanted to remain in her arms, and for the first time she wasn't glad Emma stepped away. She was even more frustrated because now she just remembered Emma wouldn't chase after her anymore, Emma wouldn't keep trying to get under her skin, and Regina never thought she'd sound this selfish but she didn't want Emma to stop doing that.

"Ah, love, there you are." Kathryn said as she stepped out of the balcony. "Are you ok? My sister didn't harm you, right?" She asked with a small smile because she still couldn't get the hilarious pictures out of her mind between those two.

Regina snapped out of it and shook her head with a forced a smile. "She did not."

"Good." Kathryn pecked her cheek. "Let's go have breakfast now." She said before she started walking out.

"Alright." Regina cleared her throat and took a deep breath so she could get out of her trance and just carry on with the day.

* * *

 **And done. Regina realizing lots of things, huh? I had fun writing this chapter.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, tell me your thoughts and what you would like to see next chapter, maybe I can put it in!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Nobody can tame Emma Swan – Part I

 **Mason – Lake**

"Drink, drink, drink, drink!" Everybody cheered around the beer barrel as they were holding Jefferson upside down as he drank from a long large straw. – When they heard him choking, they quickly put him down and he just bent over the barrel as everybody continued cheering.

"They gonna kill my buddy." Emma commented as she was drinking a beer besides Zelena, who snorted at that comment. Both women were in their swimwear, even though Zelena was using a silk see through summer dress, while Emma was just in some cool surfer shorts and a white tank-top.

"Hey Ems! It' your turn!" Killian called out for his friend.

And Emma was ready to just jump in but then she remembered about Zelena and she was kind of struggling on what to do. Obviously drinking with them wouldn't upset Zelena, right?

"Dear, just go, but don't overdo it." Zelena told her.

"Thanks!" Emma almost yelped in excitement as she quickly pecked Zelena's cheek and handed her the beer before ran to her friends.

Regina and Kathryn were both on the outside porch made to be closer to the lake and to also have a beautiful view to the sunrise or the sunset. – They were far enough from the all fuss the young people were doing but close enough to still watch everything that was happening, so it's safe to say that Regina's eye twitched when she saw Emma kissing her sister's cheek.

"Want a glass of apple cider, Regina?" Kathryn asked as she was walking up behind Regina who was sitting on the loungers.

Regina snapped out of it and looked over her shoulder to the blonde woman. "Sure, it's awful warm today."

"Indeed, might go for a swim later." Kathryn suggested as she handed her girlfriend a glass of apple cider.

Regina just mouthed 'thank you' and then took the glass before taking a sip.

"Yeaaaahhh!" Everybody cheered when Emma drank a good amount without any trouble.

"Damn right!" She began to high-five them all.

"Heeey, birthday girl!" Some female voices called out for Emma and it made the blonde perk up an eyebrow because she didn't recognize those voices, but she looked at where the sound came from. "Here's your gift!" Three wild women in their twenties lifted up their t-shirts and they basically had nothing underneath, so they just flashed everybody on sight.

"Woowww!" Her friends gasped along with Emma, and they all got excited. "Camp girls!" Emma pointed out because those were the crazy chicks that came from different universities to go camp and it seems somebody invited them or else they wouldn't be on her property.

But before Emma could get any more excited about this, Zelena just had marched towards her and grabbed her arm to whisper something in her ear. "Girlfriend's very jealous and upset right now. Do something about it." She basically instructed Emma before let go of her and march away, like she was very upset and jealous of what just happen.

Emma frowned slightly and watched Zelena walking away.

"ooooh, trouble in paradise yo'!" August teased.

"Aww, man, you better do something about your lady, Swan." Jefferson suggested.

"Aye, aye, no!" Killian quickly said. "It's ya party! Who told ye' to get a girlfriend, Swan?!"

"Yea but…" Emma wrinkled her nose, she knew the right thing to do was just go after Zelena and hash things out, but she also wanted to party and have fun with those girls…Ugh god, if this is one of the sacrifices of relationships then they are hard. "Ima check on her." Emma sighed and just went after Zelena.

Regina was still watching everything like a hawk and she knew what was going on because her friends were loud and the way those girls showed their boobs to everybody didn't go unnoticed by Regina either. At first she thought that Emma would just carry on with the party and ignore Zelena, so she was surprised when Emma left the fun behind and went after Zelena.

"Oh god…not those crazy girls again." Kathryn mumbled as she pressed her palm against her forehead and sighed.

"Again?" Regina perked up an eyebrow and now decided to pay some attention to Kathryn only because she wanted to know who those girls were.

Kathryn groaned. "Yes, those are the crazy girls from the university. It never ends well when they come to Emma's birthday party."

"What do you mean?" She frowned slightly.

"Well..." Kathryn took a deep breath as she sat down on the other lounger. "From the rumours I've heard and my mother worries…Emma almost got one of them pregnant last year." Kathryn pointed out with a hushed tone as she took a sip of her drink.

"What?!" Regina gasped, completely shocked.

Kathryn put her hand over Regina's thigh to basically tell her to keep her voice down. "I don't know if it's true or not, but it's obvious they had sex."

Regina didn't know how to take that… "How can you be so sure?" She carefully asked.

Kathryn almost snorted. "Oh please this is like a crazy birthday party we see in the movies. You really think all they do is drink?" Kathryn gave her a look. "They also smoke weed, Regina, so obviously a place full of high and drunk people, it ends up with sex." Kathryn shrugged. "Wouldn't surprise me an orgy already went on with these crazy kids, jeez."

Okay now Regina completely put on a disgusted expression at that because the thought was just so…infuriating, but at the same time what could she expect? Obviously Emma would be in that type of stuff and so she's damn glad that blonde is away from her and nothing will change her mind about that…

Not even the sight of Emma wrapping her arms around Zelena from behind and kiss her cheek, neck and shoulder all over; they were both laughing, they were both all lovey-dovey and Regina felt like puking. Why was she so jealous over this? It was for the best, Emma couldn't be hers, Emma _can't_ be hers, yet watching their affection only makes Regina picture herself in Emma arms.

"Regina?" Kathryn called out for her girlfriend who seemed to be in deep thought. "Regina? Regina!"

Regina finally snapped out of it and only now she realized she was watching Emma and Zelena for far too long. "Yes?"

"If you don't feel comfortable being around them after this, then we can go do something else. Even leave the property if you want to." Kathryn suggested since she noticed that the brunette got easily troubled about something.

Regina now thought about that; should she leave and not be here to witness all the mess that's about to come? OR should she stay and keep an eye on Emma and try to control her? _You can't tame somebody like Emma Swan…_ She thought to herself as she clenched her jaw and sighed. "We can stay. I am not letting a bunch of careless children disturb my vacation." She pointed out before laying back on the loungers.

"If you say so." Kathryn just shrugged because she'd spends most of the time ignoring whatever was going on with Emma's party and just enjoy the sun.

"Swan! Where's the ramp?!" Killian shouted for his friend.

Emma was now besides Zelena but with her arm wrapped around the redhead's waist. "Dude it's back at the mansion."

"Aww man, can't you go get it?" He almost pouted.

"Yea, Ems! We want to jump into the lake with that shit!" Jefferson shouted.

Emma chuckled before shake her head. "Fine, let me go get it." She said before peck Zelena's cheek and jog up to where her sister and Regina were. "Hey, Kat. Where's the truck keys?"

"Why do you need it?" Kathryn asked.

"Ima go get the ramp, we are going to do some tricks with it by the lake.

"Alright." Kathryn went through her purse and tossed the keys to her sister.

"Neat, thanks." Emma caught the keys and smirked.

"Hey, hold up. Those girls from the uni, are they coming to your party?"

"Nope, just told August to kick them out."

"Why would you?" This time it was Regina speaking and she totally regretted what she just said. "They seemed to be ready to have fun with you, Miss Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes, not wanting Regina's attitude to get her. "Because Zelena doesn't want them around, so they can't be around."

Regina frowned at that and Kathryn looked surprise. "I see relationship life is doing you wonders, sis."

"Oh shut it." Emma chuckled lowly. "You know you gotta do everything to keep the lady happy." She grinned.

"I am completely stunned."

"Cut it out!" Emma smacked her sister's arm. "Just because you never seen me really dating doesn't mean I don't know how." She pointed out as she was remembering every word Zelena told her when they were pretending to be having their first "couple fight".

"Well then Ems, by all means carry on with the wonderful job." Kathryn smirked.

"No worries, I got this." Emma grinned before looking up at Zelena who was watching her friends getting drunk with that barrel again. She hoped the redhead woman wasn't going to try that even though that would be such epic thing to see. "Lena! Babe!" Emma called out for her and Regina's eye twitched as she fixed her glasses to try hide the incredible strong frown she had.

"Yes, love?" Zelena asked as she was now approaching them.

"Come with me to get the ramp."

"Sure." Zelena shrugged and looked down at her sister to just smile at her but the brunette refused to make any eye contact with them, which meant all this plan to get her sister jealous was working but she hoped this wouldn't get her sister cut ties with her.

"Let's go, ginger." Emma teased as she slapped Zelena's ass to get her moving.

Zelena basically jumped and yelped but she began to walk away so she wouldn't deal with looks from Kathryn and Regina.

"Regina!" Kathryn gasped because Regina basically broke the glass with her own hand.

* * *

"Oh shit!" Killian gasped and chuckled at the same time because everybody just witnessed Emma doing some trick off the ramp and then she fell on her back over the water and with her bike on top of her, so there was a big chance the blonde hurt herself.

"Wait for it…" Jefferson mumbled with a chuckle as they were all staring at the water waiting for Emma to emerge.

And in a second they saw Emma's fist up in the air and then her head as she shook her head to remove the wet hair from her eyes.

"Yeaaahhh!" Everybody cheered as they all began to jump and get ready on their bikes to do the same thing and the music only got louder.

Since Emma was now having fun with her friends and Kathryn said she was going to get the all pizzas that just arrived at the mansion, Zelena decided it was time to have a conversation with her sister because when they got back she saw Kathryn taking care of Regina's hand because she had a cut in it and she figured it was because of the broken glass under them.

"Hey sis." Zelena announced as she approached her and sat down on the other lounger.

"Hey." Regina coldly greeted as she held her injured hand.

Zelena pressed her lips together, easily feeling the all tension. "What happened to your hand?"

"An accident."

"Hmn." Zelena now just took a sip of her drink. "May I know what got you so moody lately?"

"I don't know what you mean, dear."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "You have been ignoring me these past three days, I know the dinner in Friday wasn't the best but I really don't know what I did to you on Saturday then on Sunday and now today." Zelena pointed out.

Regina looked at her with the same frown but glad that the sunglasses at least hid a bit of her frustration and anger across her face. "If you haven't noticed, _dear sister_ , I am always moody."

"Yes but as much as I _love_ your wonderful mood swings, you are being irrationally unfair towards me."

"I didn't do anything to you." Regina scoffed.

"But I am pretty sure you are on the edge to throw your hands on me."

"Oh please, I am not that savage."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "This is because of Emma, right? You do know if you just admitted your feelings everything would be fine."

And that made Regina really snap, she quickly turned at her sister and pointed her finger at her as they were both extremely close to each other now. "You don't know anything about me and Emma, because there's nothing to know, there's nothing to admit, there's no feelings."

Zelena frowned down at her sister. "Don't be foolish, Regina. That girl loves you." She almost barked.

"She does not!" Regina quickly denied it, she was refused to believe such thing. "She doesn't love! She only feels attraction and I refuse to let a twenty-one-year-old girl ruin my life with her foolish attitudes."

Zelena clenched her jaw and fists because these past days she got extremely close to Emma and hear Regina saying such things about the blonde girl is pissing her off, especially after what she knows about Emma's true feelings. "You are selling her short." Zelena simple stated. "People can change, Regina, you of all people should know that."

"Watch it, Zelena." Regina warned her.

"Threaten me as much as you want but we all remember how such nerdy and scary cat you were when younger." She taunted her.

"That's completely different from being a goddamn womanizer!" Regina now raised her voice. "It's like flirting and having sex is sports to her."

"Because she never had somebody worth to keep!" Zelena told her. "If she had somebody she actually felt something for and the feeling was the same, she would settle."

"Oh please." Regina snorted. "Nobody can tame Emma Swan."

"Well she's not an animal to tame but..." Zelena shrugged. "She does need some teaching time to time that I am very sure you are able to."

"This is the last time I telling you this." Regina took a deep breath. "There's nothing between me and Miss Swan and there never will be. I refuse to waste my time on somebody like her, I don't need more drama." Now she looked forward as she was remembering her worst broken heart experience ever with a womanizer.

Zelena just shook her head and sighed. "Fine, do whatever you want." She stood up. "But I think that girl really loves you Regina, and you…well you should at least consider that." She shrugged before walk up to where Emma and all her friends were.

Regina just watched her sister walking away then her eyes landed on Emma. Should she really even try something with the blonde? Was it worth it? Was it worth the all trouble? The all heart ache? The broken heart that is probably meant to happen? She doesn't know, and she doesn't want to deal with that, she just wants to shut out everything.

"Hey guys! Pizza time!" Kathryn called out as she parked the truck and pointed at the back of it where there was like twenty pizza boxes. Everybody just cheered and stopped what they were doing to go fill their stomachs.

"Everything good?" Emma decided to ask because she noticed Zelena had some troubled expression on.

"Everything's fine. Let's go eat." Zelena forced a quick smile as she grabbed her hand and they both went feed themselves like the rest.

"Hey, Regina. Do you want pizza or would you like to go back to the mansion and have lunch with my parents and Neal?" Kathryn asked as she now approached her girlfriend. "Let me see your hand." She mumbled as she reached out for Regina's hand.

Regina was still angry about the conversation she had with her sister but she didn't want to explain anything to Kathryn so she simple forced a smile and gave her hand to her. "I don't like pizza. So I'd rather go have lunch with your parents and little brother, dear."

"Alright, no problem." Kathryn nodded as she caressed Regina's hand softly. "I'm glad the cut wasn't that deep." She smiled and then got over the lounger on her knees, ready to start crawling over Regina to kiss and flirt a little bit, because spending time with these young people was making her feel daring.

But Regina was in no mood for kissing and make out, so she quickly stood up from the lounger when she noticed Kathryn was about to flirt. "Me too." She agreed about her hand. "Let's go eat, I am starving."

Kathryn sighed and pouted at the rejection but decided to not make any comment about it. "Okay, let's go." She stood up and took Regina's not injured hand and walked up to the four-wheel motorbike.

"You like pizza?!" Emma gasped with her mouth full of pizza from just one bite.

Zelena looked startled at her because the blonde gasped too loud. "Yes?" She perked up an eyebrow and took a bite of the pizza, enjoying the taste.

"Swan, she's a keeper." Killian pointed out.

"And I've seen her drinking beer, _from the bottle._ " Jefferson added.

"Totally keeper man!" August cheered as he took a big bite from his pizza slice.

Everybody else chuckled and Emma nudged her elbow softly against Zelena's before kiss her cheek over and over.

And Regina just hated how loud they were because it was their fault now she paid attention to what was going on again and she hated how they were calling her sister a keeper and how Emma seemed to be incredible happy about how Zelena liked pizza and drank beer from a bottle. What's so special about that?!

"Babe, get on." Kathryn told her as she was already over the motorcycle.

Regina snapped out of it when she heard Kathryn's voice. She got on top of the motorcycle but still kept looking back over her shoulder till they couldn't see them anymore because of the distance.


	14. Chapter 14

**I know Regina being a bitch and this chapter she carries on with that attitude. - But don't worry! Next chapters she will get a "bitchslap".**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Nobody can tame Emma Swan – Part II

 **Mansion – Dining room**

Everybody was having their breakfast but Emma only arrived now because she was having a slight hangover. It wasn't as big as she was expecting it to be; mostly because she had Zelena to control her. "Morning." She mumbled and then yawned before sitting beside Zelena and started to pick what she wanted to eat.

Everybody greeted her back but Regina, because Regina was mad. She was angry since yesterday and she couldn't wait for this stupid Emma party to be done. It's already Tuesday and the party is still going on, Regina couldn't believe this will last a week. It's ridiculous and unnecessary, this is only for them to get drunk, high and 'laid'.

But why would Regina be so upset about this? Well, because after Kathryn told her about what they really did in those parties she began to pay extra attention to her surroundings and she did notice a few smoking something that wasn't a cigarette. People drinking heavily, doing stupid stuff and she's pretty sure she witnessed some couples sneaking into the woods to do god knows what. - There were even tents! They were literally camping on this property like it was those three days' concerts or whatever they really go to. Regina could careless, but this clearly shows how Emma is surround by bad influence and she can't change if she keeps falling in the temptation, Regina knows it's only a matter of time.

"So, the party's still going on?" Mary Margaret carefully asked.

"Mhm." Emma chewed on some bread. "And it's rocking, I tell ya'." She lazily chuckled. "Peter went to the hospital yesterday because he broke his hand betting he could make a hole in a tree!" She exclaimed with a laugh. "Man, he was so fuc- drunk, so damn drunk." She quickly corrected herself.

But obviously everybody knew what Emma meant.

And nobody was going to comment about it...but Regina. "What's so funny about that?" The brunette asked with her usual annoying tone and frown.

Emma simple rolled her eyes not really ready to deal with Regina's shit at this hour. "Stupidity is always funny when it doesn't involve you." She pointed out then took a sip of her orange juice.

"Right." It was only Regina's reply because Emma didn't say much that she could use to start an argument.

"Anyway, babe." Emma turned her head at Zelena. "Do you want to come with me after breakfast?"

Zelena looked up at Emma with a curious expression. "Where?"

"Market." She chewed her bread. "Gotta buy more cider, beers and sodas."

"There's no water in that menu?" Mary Margaret asked with a hopeful smile.

Emma rolled her eyes with a smile. "Okay mom, I'll get water too."

"I wouldn't mind going, love." Zelena answered.

"Great!" Emma smirked before nudging her shoulder softly against Zelena's. "We can also stop by Belle's place and ask her about the projector she has because I was thinking tonight we could have like an outdoor horror movies night."

"Movie night?" Zelena asked, amused.

"Horror movie night." Emma corrected. "But if you are too scared you can sleep all wrapped up around me." She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

Regina rolled her eyes and Zelena snorted. "You wish. I am not scared of horror movies." Zelena told her.

"Oh so my woman is brave?!" Emma gasped.

"Pretty much so, love. It's just movies anyway." She shrugged as she carried on eating her yogurt.

"That movie night sounds interesting though." Kathryn finally spoke, then she looked at Regina. "Wouldn't mind joining it, right?"

Regina frowned slightly and refused to make any eye contact with anybody in the room. "I don't know. I might just go read."

Kathryn pressed her lips together and said nothing because it was starting to feel like Regina was refusing to do anything fun and spend the holidays upset at something, something that Kathryn doesn't know what it is and it's starting to really bother her.

"Anyway…" Emma started. "I am going to change now, so try hurry up your breakfast, ok babe? Those guys are going to wake up soon and ask for beer like those seagulls in finding nemo." Emma chuckled at her own reference before stood up and peck Zelena's head then she went up to her mother and pecked her cheek before walked upstairs to change. She knew her mother said that she wouldn't interfere with anything with the party but she knew it's bothering her mother a lot so the least Emma can do is show affection because there's no way she's stopping her party now.

Regina was holding the fork so tightly that she even managed to bend it a bit. She just hated watching the affection Emma gave to Zelena. Since when did she become so lovey dovey?! Regina would assume Emma could care less about giving morning kisses or even to make sure her girlfriend wasn't upset like she saw it yesterday. Regina just assumed as long as the little Swan between those legs was satisfied Emma could give two shits about anything else that's within the relationship.

It only took five or ten minutes for everybody to be done with their breakfast and they all were helping Mary Margaret put things away and clean. Kathryn stepped behind Regina and wrapped her arms slowly around the brunette's waist before pecking her shoulder softly. "I was thinking…"

Regina was about to lift some plates off the table if she didn't feel some arms being wrapped around her waist. Slim lady-like arms, not slim yet strong arms that she wished would be holding her. "Oh?" She tried to sound amused.

"We could spend some time at the pool today." Kathryn suggested. "You know, spend some time alone..."

Regina felt a shiver up her spine and it wasn't a pleasant one. "I don't know, dear. I am not much into swimming today." She replayed and quickly sneaked from her girlfriend's grip before go to back to the kitchen to place the dishes.

Kathryn sighed out as she allowed Regina go. What was wrong with the brunette lately? Why was she refusing to do anything with her? Okay she would understand the movie night, maybe Regina didn't feel like hanging out with those crazy young people, but spending time in the pool just with her shouldn't be something to be rejected, right? – When Regina was back in the dining room, Kathryn just leaned her hip against the table and thought about something else. "Well what about jacuzzi time? You could relax and that jacuzzi does wonders, believe me."

"I don't know. I might just go relax for some reading."

"Jesus, Regina." Kathryn threw her hands in frustrating. "You are really doing everything to just simple void spending time with me? Or you just decided to spend these few days really cranky?" Kathryn was starting to get tired of this.

Regina frowned slightly at Kathryn's words because she didn't feel like dealing with relationship drama right now, mostly because she would have no answer. "Alright, we spend some time in the jacuzzi." She agreed as she approached Kathryn and wrapped her arms slowly around her neck. "You are right; I am too stressed lately. I need some relaxing." She was quick to fix things and Kathryn easily bought it.

* * *

 **Town – Market**

Zelena was standing behind Emma with a cart as the blonde was looking through a bunch of liquors. "Do you really need all this alcohol?"

"Do I need this alcohol?" Emma scoffed before swat the air with her hand. "Of course I need this alcohol. I've got thirsty people waiting."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "What's with you young people and alcohol?"

"I don't know." Emma simple shrugged as she grabbed two bottles and put them in the cart. "It's tasty when you do the cocktails, and it's fun when you get drunk."

"How is it fun? Peter broke his hand and I've witnessed too many people puking these past three days of partying." Zelena frowned.

"Yea well it's fun when you don't reach the point of puking and do stupid shit. Even though I think it's more fun watching them doing it." Emma snorted as she grabbed the front of the cart and dragged it to another hallway, it was time for snacks.

"Ahh finally, food." Zelena commented as Emma was now picking up some chips.

"Food is always needed too. See, I don't get just alcohol." Emma grinned and Zelena rolled her eyes.

"You do know adults don't eat that junk either, right?" Zelena pointed out. "And miss Regina eats like a rabbit."

Emma groaned as she rolled her eyes. "I don't care about what Regina eats."

"Oh look at that somebody seems to be upset at Regina this morning." Zelena faked a gasp.

"It's like she loves to bother me." Emma let out a dark chuckle. "She really gets on my nerves, so right now I don't even want to think about her. I am having a extremely fun time despite the controlling you have been doing."

"Why thank you. I like to think I am a good teacher."

Emma softly punched Zelena's arm. "But seriously, I…I don't know about Regina, though. She can be so frustrating sometimes and I feel like…why am I even putting effort in this change?" She sighed.

Zelena frowned slightly at that. "Because you should change for yourself. Emma we both know that the way you are right now is not safe, you will end up in very dark ways if you carry on with these foolish behaviours. You won't even finish your course if you keep this."

Emma now groaned because she didn't want to think about college stuff either. "I know, I know Change for myself, not for somebody else." She shrugged as she felt like she heard these words already before.

"So, even if you at some point stop having feelings for Regina at least you changed and you can do some good in your life now. Get things right."

"Mhm." Emma didn't feel like continue this conversation because it was starting to bother her emotionally , and the thought of not having feelings for Regina anymore was just crazy. She actually doesn't see herself without those kind of feelings.

Zelena sensed something was off with Emma and she didn't want to push it, so she decided to change subject. "Let's get popcorn too, for the movie night."

* * *

 **Lake**

Everybody just finished their dinner which was basically Chinese food, they all suggested making burgers or something but nobody was willing to make them, so they just decided to order something from the Chinese restaurant.

"Belle! How do you set this up?!" Emma called out for the beautiful Australian girl who she managed to bring along, which wasn't easy because Belle is Miss Good Shoes and is always into her books.

"Oh, here let me help you." Belle smiled as she approached Emma and began to set up the projector to the computer and explain it to Emma.

"I see…" She nodded at the explanation and when that was done she clapped her hands together and sighed. "Well now it's time to set up the screen. I was thinking about using these long ass white sheets my mom has and tie it between those trees." Emma pointed at the trees. "What do you think? Could it work?"

"Yes, I don't see why not." Belle shrugged. "But you have to make sure the sheets are well ironed, or the all wrinkles will screw up the movie." She chuckled lowly.

"Yea, don't worry about that, my mother's like a housewife freak sometimes, so I am pretty sure those sheets are well ironed." Emma laughed before rubbing Belle's arm. "But thanks for your help and the projector! Now go have fun bookworm." She teased before walking up to her downhill bike and pedal it towards Zelena who was hanging with Kathryn and Regina. They seemed to be peacefully having margaritas on the outside porch. "Hey Lena, I am going to get some white sheets to tie it on some trees so it could be like the screen for the movie."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Don't get those sheets dirty, Ems. Mom's going to get very upset if she sees a dirty spot on them." Kathryn pointed out as she took a sip of her margarita.

"Yea, yea, I know. See you guys in a bit." Emma then just began to pedal her way back to the mansion to get the sheets.

* * *

Now Emma was putting the sheets on the trees with the help of some ladder and friends who were telling her if it was straight or not.

"More to the right."

"No, more to the left."

"I think the problem is in the centre."

"Guys, shut the fuck up!" Emma growled, she was tired of the all directions and things couldn't be done right.

"Emma, baaabbeee!" Ruby shouted as she was approaching the few people that were helping her out with the sheets.

Emma quickly smirked when she heard Ruby's voice. "Red! Where have you been?!" She shouted back as she tried to tie up the sheet on the branch.

"I was out of the state! But I am here now and ready to party."

"Awesome! I was wondering when you would come." After setting up the sheet, she got down the ladder and then approached Ruby who threw her arms around Emma's neck and Emma wrapped her arms around her waist to spin her around while giving her a strong hug.

And while they were showing their affection, Regina was still on the porch with Kathryn and Zelena and she smirked, because she knew it was only a matter of time till one of Emma's fuck toys showed up and she would give in. "It seems Ruby is awful comfortable with Emma." Regina pointed out, ready to fight.

Zelena frowned slightly not because of what Emma and Ruby, mostly because Regina was throwing shade. "Mhm." It was her only replay as she kept watching Emma none the less, so far the two women just finished their hug and were standing awfully close, smoking something.

Kathryn cleared her throat, as she was thinking about saving her sister's ass. "They are just old school close friends, really. I think they have been friends since they were ten."

Regina kept her smirk when she noticed how Ruby was now whispering somethings into Emma ear and it was obviously something nobody else should hear because it was making them both giggle. "Yes, very close friends indeed."

And that's when Zelena had enough mostly because she knew any girlfriend would storm off by now but because she was tired of her sister's throwing shade. She was doing everything in her power to ruin her suppose 'relationship' with Emma, yet she didn't admit her feelings for the blonde. "Whatever." Zelena mumbled as she stood up from her chair and just began to walk away. She wasn't going to deal with her sister and if Emma saw her then she would know to come after her and then Zelena could throw a fit at Emma, not about Ruby but about how a little bitch her sister was being.

Kathryn gave Regina a look. "What?" Regina looked at Kathryn, not wanting to be judged right now.

Kathryn simply shook her head and sighed. "You possibly just made the only woman that can fix Emma walk away."

Regina frowned at that and clenched her jaw, refusing to make any comment about it, because Kathryn saying that Zelena is the only woman who can fix Emma really bothered her.

"Oh my yess! I love this song! Let's dance Ems!" Ruby exclaimed as the song 'C'est La Vie' from Stereophonics started to play.

Emma laughed out loud and grabbed Ruby's hands as she simple dragged her a bit from the trees as everybody just began to jump and dance around the large bonfire they just finished because it was getting dark.

" _Yeah, you believe you're the king of the jungle_ _  
_ _You got the T-shirt, do you know how the song goes?_ _  
_ _You're looking good but the fact is you're lazy_ _  
_ _But people love you 'cause you're funny and crazy."_

Ruby sang as she was pointing at Emma and winking at her while moving her hips around in such tempting manner.

" _Seven eleven, buy a six pack of beer_ _  
_ _If there's a party you're the last one to leave it_ _  
_ _It's not too late, we can stop all the dreaming_ _  
_ _Get out this town, look around we don't need it_ _  
_ _Hell and heaven, they can wait for you_ _  
_ _So go and do all the things that you want to do."_

The person singing now was Killian who jumped out of nowhere and wrapped his arm tightly around Emma's neck as they both just began to jump.

Emma just laughed and danced with Killian even though Ruby ended up grabbing her wrists and tug her out of Killian's grip so they could be closer again and dance against each other, and everybody sang the chorus. (or at least who was sober enough)

" _We don't belong anywhere..._ _  
_ _So set me free, c'est la vie_ _  
_ _I said come on pretty baby take a chance on me_ _  
_ _I said shame on me, 'cause I didn't see_ _  
_ _That you were looking at me baby by the Ferris wheel."_

Then it was Jefferson turn to join the party but instead of jumping on Emma, he basically sneaked behind Ruby and wrapped his arms around her waist, quickly tugging her to him as he forced her to dance against him, and the redhead just danced with no trouble because the liquor was really getting her.

 _"I know you're cool, but you think that you're chocolate_ _  
_ _Get off my nerves 'cause I still got a soft spot_ _  
_ _You look at me you and think I got all the answers_ _  
_ _Maybe I do but I'm scared taking chances."_

Jefferson sang along as he pointed at Emma and winked at her, while grabbing Ruby on the right places, basically showing off. – Emma gasped and pretended to be offended by that so she managed to remove Ruby from Jefferson's hands but then she wrapped her arm around Jefferson's neck and stole somebody's beer cup to force Jefferson drink it as she sang.

" _Boat in a bottle but we ain't sailing nowhere_ _  
_ _Rip out the cork, get the wind into our hair_ _  
_ _Get off the train in the rain at the station_ _  
_ _Knock back ya drink 'cause we think the boat's sinking."_

Ruby was getting slightly sexually frustrated because by now Emma would've ravage her in some corner behind a tree or whatever. She approached the two friends and grabbed Emma's hands, forcing her to get away from Jefferson and just be close to her.

" _Hell and heaven, they can wait for you_ _  
_ _So go and do all the things that you want to do."_

Ruby sang and began to dance again with Emma but this time she wasn't going to let the blonde go. She made sure to put on the best sexy dance she could ever do in her drunk state and rub herself all against Emma's crotch, she was going to get what she wanted.

Emma was paying attention to the lyrics at first. She was singing and dancing and having the time of her life, especially when Ruby began to put a show for her and Emma was totally ready to take the tall brunette to somewhere private.

But…somebody grabbed Emma's arm and dragged her away from the fun and into the woods, she wouldn't care if it was one of the girls she was so familiar with and she thought it was time to get her swan happy but when she noticed it was Regina grabbing her, she quickly cursed under her breath. "The hell you doing?" She asked with a huff and felt her cheeks very hot since now they were away from the party and the cold air of the night was hitting her.

Regina refused to make any comment. She kept her grip tight on the blonde's arm and even made sure to dig her nails a bit into the pale skin.

Emma winced in pain and snatched her arm from the brunette's which ended up with Emma's arm full of scratches now. "What the hell, Regina?!" Emma shouted as she looked at her with wide green and red eyes.

"What the hell you, Miss Swan!" Regina shouted at her and folded her arms in front of her chest. "I can't believe you are already cheating on my sister! You clearly have no self-control!"

Emma was lost now; she frowned with a confused expression and eyed Regina like she was crazy. "The fuck you talking about, woman?"

Regina's eye twitched. "Language." She scolded. "And I am talking about how you are so comfortable on having Ruby gyrating all over you when my sister already left this stupid party minutes ago and you still haven't notice!"

Emma was high and drunk and she didn't feel like dealing with this, but knowing that Zelena was gone and remembering the all girlfriend thing, she figured she screwed up hard. "Oh shit, Lena left?" Emma asked as she began to look around the woods and her eyes caught sight of two girls getting it on and it was the best thing ever. "Oh sweet lord! What have I done to deserve such wonderful view?!" She gasped, completely forgetting the Zelena issue now.

"Of course she left! And it's you-" Regina was about to carry on with her rage but then Emma was talking about something else that she couldn't understand till she turned around and looked at where Emma was looking at. "Oh please…" Regina groaned as she palmed her face softly. This was completely useless, everywhere she turned or looked she'd faced a bunch of hormonal young people ready to get their desires fulfilled.

The two girls stopped making out and smirked when they saw the birthday girl. "Wanna join Ems?"

Emma grinned as she allowed the alcohol and the weed affect her right mind. "Well I-" But before she could say yes, Regina was there to smack her hard against the scratches she left with her nails on Emma's arm.

"Miss Swan!" Regina scolded and Emma winced as she looked down at her injured arm with a pout. "I can't believe you, you are such a nasty woman and I am not-" Regina couldn't get any right sense into Emma's mind because nobody would leave them alone.

Ruby was already behind Emma, nobody saw her coming, till Emma felt some hand groping the hard boner between her legs. "OH my god!" Emma groaned/gasped and quickly stepped away from whomever was touching her.

Ruby giggled 'innocently' and smirked. "Hey Ems, why don't we go have fun, huh? Leave Miss cranky pants Mills alone."

"I am sure your grandmother is very proud of you, Miss Lucas." Regina barked.

"Like I care." Ruby simple shrugged as she approached Emma again and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

Emma was doing her best to lean back and stay away from Ruby's touch but she was also very high and drunk. "Ruuubs, listen, listen…you are drunk and yea so...I also think no I am definitely or maybe taken so maybe you shou-"

Ruby basically shut Emma up with a long toxic French kiss. When she was done she pulled her head back and patted Emma's chest softly before step back. "I'll be waiting for you, blondie." Ruby smirked with a wink and began to clumsily walk away, back to the party.

Regina watched everything and she was completely shocked and angry, oh so damn angry.

"Ooops?" Emma now looked at Regina with a sheepish smile, hoping that she wouldn't get blamed by this, even though she didn't put much effort on pushing Ruby away.

"I-I can't deal with this. I can't deal with you." Regina said as she threw her hands up in the air. "You are high, you are drunk and horny. You are basically a hormonal ticking bomb, Miss Swan. I thought that maybe just maybe you had your urges in control and you would do your best to at least keep it in your pants." Regina frowned at her.

"But you are still the same foolish child who cares about nothing but her own pleasure!" She raised her voice. "You don't deserve my sister; you don't deserve anybody. Do all good women a favour and keep away, Miss Swan. Just go waste your life with these nobodies." Regina said at least twenty percent of what she really wanted to say to Emma and she wasn't going to waste any more time with this so she just marched away.

Leaving a confused and hurt Emma behind. Regina did it again, destroyed Emma's heart with those words sharper than a knife. She couldn't understand what was it with the brunette and her bitchy attitude. She really couldn't understand what's up with the all mean words, but maybe that's how Regina Mills is, and if she's like that then she really isn't a worth person to have; at least that's the thought Emma needs to have in mind to carry on and not let Regina hurt her anymore. There's just much one can take.

* * *

After an hour or so, the horror movie marathon was already happening and Emma finally showed up, some people questioned her disappearance but others were just too drunk and high to even care.

"Hey." Emma mumbled lowly as she approached Zelena who was sitting on top of the old truck hood.

Zelena stopped paying attention to the movie and looked at Emma. "Hey. Where have you been? And why you look like shit?" The redhead chuckled softly as she took a better look at Emma. - The blonde had her long hair in a very messy bun, puffed out face and tiring eyes with the eyeliner smudged, and her clothes were dirty, specially her hands.

Emma forced a smile and shrugged as she snuck her hands inside the pockets of her jeans. "Let's just say your sister fucked me up pretty bad, and I don't mean it in a sexual way." She let out a throaty chuckle.

"What happened now?" Zelena frowned, now slightly concerned.

"You know your sister's words cut sharper than a katana. That's basically what happened." She then sighed and decided to hop on the hood besides Zelena. "So I went to cut some wood to relax."

Zelena really had to have a serious conversation with her sister later. "Cut some wood?" She perked up an eyebrow.

"Yup, it's a way of channelling my anger. Chop some wood and I'll feel better." Emma said but not admitting it was a piece of advice she received from her psychologist.

"Well as long as you feel better now." Zelena now wrapped her arm around Emma's shoulders.

"Mhm." Emma just lean her head against Zelena's shoulder and stayed quiet. – At some point Zelena thought Emma was simply watching the movie, till she felt something wet against her neck and shirt. It was Emma crying her eyes out and the redhead figured she shouldn't even say anything. She just held the blonde closer to her and rubbed her arm gently before peck her head and let Emma cry out all her frustration.

Regina really didn't know what kind of affect she had on Emma.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap.**

 **Regina being a bitch.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, lots of opinions about these two past chapters and I am glad in the end everybody reached the right conclusion. Yes, Regina is a bitch and yes Emma's an immature brat, I am not putting flaws only on one character, I am putting on both, so don't just hate on our poor Regina, lol. We can't forget that upset Regina means bitchy Regina! Remember the first season and second too? Or whenever she's angry at something? She bitchy, only recently she began to control herself.**

 **And Emma of course is suffering because of what Regina said, but she deserved to hear those words, maybe not as harsh as Regina said them, but it was needed. Technically in Regina's head, Emma just cheated on her sister, so she completely flipped on that moment.**

 **But don't worry my lovely readers, everybody is going to take a chill pill soon in this fic! And there's gonna be a great change.**

 **Enjoy! – Long ass chap with angst and drama ahead.**

* * *

Chapter 15: A broken thumb and future changes

 **Lake**

It was Wednesday and the party still carried on, however Emma stopped paying attention to it since she cried all over Zelena's shoulder on last night's movie night. Right now she was just spending her time sitting on a folding chair and drink a beer as she watched her friends and even people she didn't know having fun. This party was not celebrating her, this was just some party that everybody wanted to go to have fun, so they really didn't notice how Emma was laying back and not having partying like them.

She spotted her closest friends playing a lovelycard game where they put a card in their mouths and pass it to each other without making it fall. She noticed how Killian made it always fall on the last second so he could kiss the other girl's lips. When he tried that on Ruby it got him a slap and she chuckled lowly at that.

"What you laughing at?" Zelena asked as she stepped behind the blonde and bent down her torso so she could wrap her arm around Emma's neck from behind.

"How Killian tried to kiss Ruby and she slapped him." Emma replayed as she looked slightly over her shoulder to see Zelena before looking back at her friends and took a sip of her beer.

"Hmn, isn't he bold." Zelena commented before removing her embrace from Emma and walked around her to sit on her lap. "Speaking of Ruby, I had a conversation with my sister this morning."

"Huh, oh did you?" Emma knew where this was going and even if Zelena wasn't really her girlfriend, she couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Yes, I did."

* * *

 _ **This morning**_

" _So, are you going to tell me what you and Emma spoke about last night?" Zelena asked her sister as she was walking out to the porch, having her morning coffee just like the other woman was._

 _Regina snapped out of her thoughts as she turned her head around to see her sister approaching her and asking something she really didn't wish to talk about. She wasn't even sure if she should talk about what Ruby did to Emma last night. "Nothing much." The brunette muttered._

" _Oh really? She seemed very upset after that conversation." Zelena wanted to know what really happened because Emma refused to talk to her about it._

 _Regina's tongue clicked at that. "Don't tell me she's acting like a victim now."_

" _Watch it." Zelena warned her with a frown because she wasn't here to hear her sister insulting Emma._

" _I am just saying, what I said to her was the truth, it's not my fault she didn't take it well."_

" _But what exactly did you said?"_

" _Go ask her."_

" _I am asking you, I want to know from you. So tell me."_

" _Better not, or else I will be blamed as the one that made the only woman who can fix Emma walk away." Regina rolled her eyes and Zelena was even more confused with what she really meant._

" _Oh for god's sake, just tell me, will you?" Zelena was really getting tired of this. "Whatever Emma did and whatever you said, I can take it, but I need to know what really happen so I can know what kind of measures to take next."_

 _Regina took a deep breath and thought about that. Her sister had the right to know that her girlfriend was kissing Ruby last night and seemed to be into a threesome with the two girls that witnessed them kissing. "Fine." Plus, it wasn't her relationship and despite their conflicts even Regina knew that Zelena didn't deserve somebody immature like Emma. "Last night, after you walked away, Emma and Ruby carried on with their flirting or whatever they were really doing." She carefully watched her sister now after saying this._

 _And Zelena did everything in her power to look upset about this, and she kinda was because she thought she taught Emma better than to carry on with the tempting Ruby. "And then what?" The redhead cleared her throat._

" _Well, I figured somebody had to put a stop to that." Regina shrugged. "So I approached her and took her away for some private talking. She was…well she was very high and drunk, so you can imagine how that conversation went." She took a sip of her coffee. "But what really stopped us from having a real talk about what she was doing, was temptation." The brunette simple stated._

" _And who was exactly there to distract Emma?" Zelena asked with a frown and tighten her hold against the mug, she had to keep up with the upset girlfriend act._

" _Well at first there was these two girls kissing and she quickly got distracted by that, they even…they even asked her if she wanted to join, which she didn't!" Regina quickly said. "But if I wasn't there I am pretty sure she would go for it."_

 _Zelena refused to make any comment as she rose her chin a little higher and the frown only grew deeper._

" _Then Ruby showed up, who was also drunk and high, and well theybasicallyfrenchkissed." Regina muttered the last words and quickly looked away because she felt like she was about to destroy her sister's relationship._

 _Zelena closed her eyes after hearing Regina's last words and took a deep breath, she wasn't going to freak out about this, she wasn't going to start yelling at her sister, she had to look upset yet well put together, but she was so going to have a serious conversation with Emma later. "And then what did you say?"_

 _Regina frowned slightly at how her sister seemed calm but at the same time looked like she was about to explode anytime soon. "Well I said what I thought. Zelena, I know there's a lot of tension between us but you are still my sister and you don't deserve somebody like her, hell she doesn't deserve you! She basically cheated on you. I wasn't going to let that slide, so I told her she was still the immature child and to just keep her distance."_

 _Zelena had to admit she was kind of touched that her sister actually thought about her when Emma kissed Ruby, and didn't think only about her feelings, but she knew very well that's only an excuse than to admit what she really felt on that moment. "Well then, thank you." Zelena cleared her throat before took another deep breath. "I am going to have a serious conversation with Emma later."_

" _A...Are you going to break up with her?" Regina carefully asked._

" _I honestly...don't know." Zelena shrugged because she had to talk with Emma first of what were they really going to do._

" _But aren't you mad?"_

" _Oh trust me, dear sister. I am more than mad."_

* * *

"Oooh jeez, that's why you were yelling at me this morning!" Emma now managed to put two and two together because when she was having her peaceful sleep. Zelena stormed in the bedroom, slapped her leg and began to yell at her about things she couldn't understand because she was still sleepy and Zelena wasn't even making much sense.

"With the all right in the goddamn world." Zelena told her with a frown as she adjusted herself on Emma's knee and pressed her fingertip against Emma's chest bone. "I can't believe you kissed Ruby!" She hissed lowly.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" Emma quickly defended herself.

"There's no difference if you didn't even fight to push her away."

"How do you know I didn't push her away!?"

"I didn't, you just told me." Zelena rolled her eyes and Emma cursed under her breath. "I thought we spoke about this. You had to keep your urges in control, you are taken in everybody's eyes, Ems. What do you think they will think of you or of me when they find out you cheated on me?"

"Huh, nothing?" Emma gave her a confusing look because she doesn't think her friends would give much thought about it due to her ways of dating, or lack thereof.

"Oh god!" Zelena let out an annoyed sigh before palm her face. "This is what I was talking about. Do you even know that cheating is bad?!"

"Of course I know cheating is bad!" Emma huffed before taking a sip of her beer.

"Then why did you do it?!"

"I don't know!" Emma looked away and took another sip of her beer. "I just…I was high and drunk, I- we aren't even really dating so..."

Zelena folded her arms and finally stood up from Emma's lap. "You just used your foolish behaviour as an excuse to get out of cheating. That's called being a dickhead."

"Did you just say di-"

"Focus!" Zelena rolled her eyes. "You have to control this, Emma. You want to get drunk? Fine, but don't use it as an excuse for cheating or doing other dumb things. You have to limit yourself and don't even get me started about the weed." She clicked her tongue in annoyance.

Emma really felt like she was getting an ear full of a mother/girlfriend, it was a mix of both and it was something Emma just found out she hated so much. This would explain why she never really dated before and how she never wanted to be around her mother that much to listen to her arguments. "Fine."

"No no, you have to apologize right now, like you mean it." Zelena demanded.

"Are you for real?" Emma looked up at her with a slight frown.

"Yes, I am, and you are very lucky I am your fake girlfriend or else you'd be single by now." She pointed out and Emma simple let out an annoyed sigh.

"Okay, fine. I am sorry."

"Like you mean it!"

"I am sorry, okay!? I wasn't thinking straight, I was a real ass and I fucked up, so sorry! I don't know what else to say or do to fix this but I am sorry, and I will try to do better next time."

Zelena smirked at the apology but there were still a few changes to be made. "You won't try; you definitely will do better or else there's no relationship anymore."

Emma gulped at that and nodded. "Yes, I won't screw up again, I will behave."

"Good, good." Zelena smiled proudly before stretching out her hand to squeeze Emma's shoulder. "Now you are going to spend a good amount of days making up for your mistakes." She gave her a wicked grin before walking away.

And Emma was left behind with her mouth slightly open and a confused look on her face. What did Zelena exactly meant by making up for her mistakes? Did she have to follow her and kiss her ass all the time? Or did she only had to be good? Maybe buy some flowers? But Emma figured out her only way to fix this was to find the solution by her own damn self.

 **…**

And Emma really spent the day trying to do something for Zelena, but every time she tried to get her attention she would be cold or ignore her. At some point, Emma just thought that Zelena was taking the furious girlfriend role really serious, maybe the redhead should try acting if she got tired of teaching.

But after spending hours trying, Emma was spent time with her sister. They were both by the outside porch, on the loungers, just chatting. Kathryn wanted to talk about Zelena but Emma was quick to push that subject away by simply saying that she was doing her best to make up for her mistakes like Zelena said.

"So, what about you and Regina? Everything good?" Emma uncomfortably asked as she looked at the lake.

Kathryn groaned lowly at the question. "To be honest, I don't even know."

And that quickly got the younger blonde's attention. "What do you mean?"

"It's just, she seems very cranky and upset lately."

Emma snorted. "Miss Mills is always has a bitchy attitude." Kathryn frowned at her. "Sorry, I meant 'nobody talk to me or else I am going to cut somebody' attitude."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "She isn't exactly like that. It kind of started since she got here, you know? I feel like she's uncomfortable but every time I ask her if she wants to leave she says no."

"Well..." Emma chuckled. "Maybe she's just with her period."

And Kathryn chuckled as well while shaking her head. "Doubt it, unless it started right after Friday."

Emma swears her eye did not twitch at her sister's words, but it did. "Then she's just not in the mood, I don't know how the hell that woman works." She then cleared her throat and looked away. "Is that why she isn't here?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes and leaned back on the lounge before putting on her sunglasses. "I asked her if she wanted to spend time here, she said no, then I asked her if she wanted to do something else outside of the property and she still refused. I really don't want to bother my mind about that now, I am sure she's just reading or whatever." Kathryn explained in a bitter way, and Emma quickly noticed that there was something wrong in her sister's relationship with her teacher; she couldn't help but feel good about that.

"Well, let's spend time together while our girlfriends are moody." Emma chuckled as she rose her beer to slightly poke her sister's glass with it.

"Cheers to that." Kathryn agreed.

And the two Nolan sisters just spent their time relaxing on the loungers while watching the party, or the lake, or the sky, or to sleep. However, their relaxing moment was completely interrupted by a scream, a scream of pain and then bunch of gasps and sounds of people freaking out. That's when Emma knew something was really wrong and it wasn't just stupid things they were doing.

"The hell happened?" The younger blonde cursed under her breath as she stood up from the lounger and looked through the crowd to find out what was wrong.

"Is…that Zelena?" Kathryn carefully asked as she spotted some redhead on the ground and a crowd surrounding her.

"What?" Emma frowned and quickly approached the scene, that's when she noticed that Zelena was hurt. "What the fuck happened?!" Emma quickly demanded as she pushed them all away so she could get on her knees on the ground besides the redhead.

"My thumb..." Zelena complained with tears already in her eyes as she winced in pain and gripped tightly onto the wrist of the injured hand.

Everybody could clearly see how weirdly twisted Zelena's thumb was and some even had to walk away because they were just too disgusted, but Emma still stayed there, not knowing exactly what to do because she wanted to answers. "What happened?!" She demanded again and this time she got answers.

"Sh-She was behind us! We were just messing around and then we fell and she was behind us!" Peter explained, doing his best to not freak out.

"You broke her thumb?!" Emma hissed and quickly got back on her feet, launching her hands to Peter's tank-top. "I am going to break your face!"

"I-I didn't know!"

"Can somebody take me to the hospital first?!" This time it was Zelena who screamed for their attention and a loud groan of pain escaped her lips right after saying those words; she was in too much pain and she needed help right now.

Emma just pushed Peter away and quickly went up to Zelena to help her get back on her feet. "Let's go, and I want you all out of here! I am sick of this shit, the party or whatever this is, is fucking done! So leave!" Emma shouted to them before helping Zelena to the red old truck while shouting out for her sister to get her the keys.

* * *

 **Hospital**

"Evening ladies, I am Dr. Whale. Seems we got a broken thumb, huh?" The blonde man introduced himself as he stepped inside the room.

Emma frowned at the white hair the man had and at his stupid name. "Yea, they already took the x-rays. Look can you hurry this up, she's in pain." Emma complained as Zelena was still taking deep breaths, trying her best to ignore the constant throbbing in her thumb.

"Of course." Dr. Whale nodded as he looked down at the x-rays for a bit before closing the file. "Well, let's try to put that finger back in place."

"Try?!" Zelena quickly asked, panic invading her. She wasn't ready for more pain and she was sure him 'trying' would only cause her more agony.

Dr. Whale chuckled before placing his hands against his sides. "Don't worry, you will be under anaesthesia, so it won't hurt."

"Well then hurry up with that and do your job." Emma almost barked because she wasn't in the mood for smiley/asshole doctor.

Dr. Whale blew air of his lips, making them smack against each other, several times. "Well then, let's get to work."

"Good, and watch it. Don't hurt her." Emma warned him.

"Look, why don't you go out to get something to eat at the machines?" Whale wasn't going to deal with this blonde's attitude while he was working. He'd only deal with the patients, not with the people that came along.

"I am not going anywhere." Emma frowned at him.

"Then I'd appreciate if you cooled down with the attitude."

"I am not having any goddamn attitude!" She was so ready to jump on him because her fists were aching to punch something. She was so emotionally frustrated and exhausted lately that Zelena's broken thumb was the last drop for her to be closer to exploding.

"Emma, just go!" Zelena demanded in a tone full of pain because she wanted to just get this over with and not watch this doctor having a fight with Emma.

"But-"

"Go!"

Emma huffed out in frustration as she marched out of the room, slamming the door behind.

"Now you." Zelena's eyes laid on Whale. "Give me that anaesthesia."

 **…**

After leaving the room like she was basically ordered to, Emma was now sitting on some chairs by the snack machine with a can of soda in her left hand as she had laid her head against the wall and looked up at the hospital's ceiling. Why was she so angry? Of course seeing Zelena like that really pissed her off and even scared her, but that wasn't the only reason of her aggressiveness. There was more to it. Maybe Regina? Obviously Regina played a big part on that too, but Emma knew there was more than that to get her this angry.

"Damnit…" The blonde cursed lowly under her breath as she turned her head to the side and soon her eyes laid on some flyers pinned against some corkboard against the opposite wall. The flyers got her attention because of the red colour and then she began to read what was it about: 'Try A Suit That is ALL Business!' She frowned slightly at the title and then saw a firefighter in his uniform. That wasn't a bad title at all, it was clever or maybe slightly humours but Emma just removed her focus of that to stand up and reach out for the snack machine.

Maybe Zelena was angry, maybe a ham sandwich would do her good and some water, but when Emma tried to get it, the sandwich got stuck and that made her slap it twice on the side. She only got angrier at how it didn't work, so she even kicked it till a paramedic was passing behind her decided to stop her.

"Hey, easy there. What harm did that machine caused you?" The paramedic chuckled lowly.

Emma snapped out of her thoughts and turned around to face a tall pale brunette woman. "Huh, it's just not working."

"Yea, that machine is always bugged. You should call out for the janitor, he has the keys for that." The woman told her.

"Oh, okay, thanks." Emma was still uncomfortable with how this paramedic just approached her and now she was taking attention to her appearance. She was beautiful, there's no doubt, but what she wore was what caught Emma's attention; her uniform was dark blue, some pants and a t-shirt, and it had the symbol of Boston's Fire Department on the left side of her chest.

"You should also say that you wanted something else." The paramedic winked at her. "There's no way he will know how much you wanted it." She laughed.

Now that made Emma chuckle lowly because the woman just looked happy and it was basically contagious. "Alright, thank you. I will try my luck with that janitor then."

"Great! Good luck then." And with that the woman left.

Emma watched her leaving for a while before her eyes directly landed on the firefighter poster. She stared at it for a while and then basically snatched it off from the wall.

* * *

 **Later on at the mansion**

When Emma and Zelena got back home, it was basically dinner time. The redhead was under pain meds, so she was slightly numb everywhere, but she was incredible hungry. Emma wasn't that hungry, so she just grabbed a quick sandwich and went to the lake to clean everything since everybody had left like she demanded. She was glad they left because she didn't feel like dealing with more problems and the only reason why she was cleaning this all mess was to keep her mind off few things.

After dinner Zelena was in Emma's room relaxing, watching TV, already in her pyjamas and just waiting for the sleep to kick in.

There was a knocked on the door and when she looked to see who was it, she saw her sister with some robe. "Hey."

"Hey." Zelena curiously greeted back.

Regina slowly approached the bed and sat down on the end of it as she looked up at her sister. "How are you feeling?" Regina only found out her sister was hurt when Kathryn went to the room to warn her about it.

"The pain meds are a miracle." Zelena chuckled lowly as she slightly rose her hand to show the splint on her thumb.

"I bet. What exactly happened?"

"Oh you know; boys will be boys. I was just having a conversation with Belle French and there was this few guys behind me. They were play fighting, or whatever, but you know how rough they quickly get. So they bumped against me, I fell and they fell on me." She answered with a sigh.

"Ouch." Regina adjusted her position on the bed. "I guess that would explain why they left."

"Yea, Emma basically kicked them out."

"She did?"

"Yes. She was so angry and demanding them all to leave. She was even going to punch Peter."

Regina frowned slightly. "Peter? But wasn't he the one who broke his hand thanks to that stupid bet?"

"Yes, can't you believe he already came back to party again?" Zelena scoffed as she shook her head.

Regina rolled her eyes. "He could be dying but still crawling his way back here."

"Indeed." Zelena agreed as she now decided to focus on something else. "Have you spoken to Emma today?"

Regina perked up an eyebrow at that. "No, I have not."

"Hmm." Zelena now began to wonder why Emma was so weird today. If Regina still hasn't said a word to her to upset her, then why was the blonde action so distant? There was something incredible bothering her but she refused to say it. The ride in the car was very silent, Emma would only speak to ask how she was doing while Zelena rambled about nonsense and wanted Emma to join her conversations.

Regina cleared her throat. "Why do you ask?"

"Well she seems bothered about something today, and I don't know why."

"So you'd assume I was the one that left her upset?" Regina sounded offended and Zelena gave her a look.

"Would that be the first time? No. So don't sound so offended, dear sister."

"How is it my fault that she can't take the truth?"

"Oh please, it's not the truth, Regina. It's vicious mean opinions of her, you really need to cool down with the bitchy attitude."

"Pardon me?!" Regina gasped at how her sister was basically insulting her now.

"You heard me. You are just being incredible mean to her because you just can't deal with your own feelings."

"Why are we back at this again!?" Regina now stood up from the bed. "She is your girlfriend, why are you trying to make me admit I have feelings for her?"

Zelena frowned and folded her arms, carefully so she wouldn't hurt her thumb. "Yes, she is my girlfriend, so I well know how much she actually loves you, but you know what? You are the one who doesn't deserve her. You are the one who carries on with that damn attitude while she's trying to change!"

Regina let out a dark chuckle. "Trying to change? She kissed Ruby last night! She was flirting with that girl the whole night and she was about to have a threesome if I didn't stop her." Regina reminded her.

"Okay, maybe she's not doing her best, but she will; and trust me Regina, when she does she will completely forget about you. She will change for the best, she will be in healthier emotional state and have a better lifestyle." Zelena then pointed at her sister. "And guess what happens when she accomplishes that? You disappear, dear sister. She will be wiser, she will know you are not worth it because all you have been doing lately is hurt her and treat her like the a dog!"

Regina was now shocked at her sister words and everything was really sinking in. She wanted to say something, she wanted to shut down the whole argument but her body froze and she had no words.

"She has feelings too; you know? She might not be the best person right now, that ideal lover picture you have in your head, but this doesn't mean she has to suffer because of you too. – If you weren't so stubborn, you could've already admitted your feelings, given that girl a chance and help her out for a change." Zelena sighed out.

"She can't do it alone; she doesn't know how. She needed someone and you left her…So now it is my turn, I will be here for her and she will forget about you, maybe in a few months you won't even have a spot in her mind." Zelena was now being slightly rude but she wanted her sister to snap out of it and just do something. She wanted her sister to know if she didn't do anything about Emma that she would lose a great chance of happiness.

Regina swallowed hard those words and felt her eyes getting watery, but there was no way she was going to break down in front of her sister. – She left the room without any last word. Little did she know that Kathryn overheard everything since the door wasn't even fully closed and when the blonde knew Regina was leaving, she quickly ran up to hide in another room.

 **…**

Regina did her best to walk out of the house as fast as she could because she needed air and quick. – When she finally was outside, she began to calm down her breathing to stop the tears that were threating to fall down. _Don't cry, don't cry._ She repeated it in her mind while calming down her nerves. What she hated mostly about this is how her sister's words affected her so much because it was the truth.

While Regina was trying to focus on making herself calm, something interrupted her process, it was a sound of a guitar. Curiosity took over and she went investigate where the sound came from, and it didn't take long till she found Emma sitting on top her hideous yellow bug. The blonde was carefully playing guitar and Regina decided to watch her as she keep herself hidden behind the mansion walls.

" _Did I say something stupid?_ _  
_ _There goes one more mistake_ _  
_ _Do I bore you with my problems?_ _  
_ _Is that why you turn away?_ _  
_ _Do you know how hard I tried_ _  
_ _To become what you want me to be?"_

Emma was singing and Regina was carefully listening because the blonde stopped there to write something on a notebook that laid in front of her. Was Emma writing this song?

" _Take me_ _  
_ _This is all that I've got_ _  
_ _This is all that I'm not_ _  
_ _All that I'll ever be_ _  
_ _I've got flaws, I've got faults_ _  
_ _Keep searching for your perfect heart_ _  
_ _It doesn't matter who you are_ _  
_ _We all have our scars_ _  
_ _We all have our scars"_

Okay was this to also make her feel bad? Wasn't Zelena's words enough? Did she have to listen Emma sing something that was clearly related to their situation. Regina was trying so hard to not cry but tears were already slowly rolling over her cheeks as she watched Emma.

" _You say don't act like a child_ _  
_ _But what if it's a father I need?_ _  
_ _It's not like you don't know what you got yourself into_ _  
_ _Don't tell me I'm the one who's naive_ _  
_ _Do you know how hard I've tried_ _  
_ _To become who you want me to be?"_

Emma acted like a child at times but it's not like that Regina didn't know that already. So maybe she shouldn't be demanding so much from somebody who already had her personality formed, but Emma really needed to change.

" _Take me  
This is all that I've got  
This is all that I'm not  
All that I'll ever be  
I've got flaws, I've got faults  
Keep searching for your perfect heart  
It doesn't matter who you are  
We all have our scars  
We all have our scars"_

She could still have her flaws and her scars but it did not mean that she had to carry on with such ways.

" _Come on, just let it go  
These are things you can't control  
Your expectations, your explanations  
Don't make sense to me  
You and your alternatives  
Don't send me to your therapists  
Deep down, I know what you need  
And I'm not sure that's what I wanna be  
No."_

But maybe Regina was just demanding the impossible and being irrational about this. Maybe she should just stop wanting Emma to change, maybe she should just stop it all and let the blonde be her way; she just had to keep her distance but it wasn't something she knew she didn't want to. _'_ _In a few months you won't even have a spot in her mind'_ Her sister's words replayed in her mind as she clenched her jaw at that and refused to let a sob escape.

" _Take me  
This is all that I've got  
This is all that I'm not  
All that I'll ever be  
I've got flaws, I've got faults  
Keep searching for your perfect heart  
It doesn't matter who you are  
We all have our scars  
We all have our scars  
Oh no no no_

 _Did I say something stupid  
There goes one more mistake…"_

Emma ended her song as she began to write down few things to correct what she wanted and Regina was already long gone, she didn't want to remain there anymore, she needed to find another spot to calm down.

 **…**

After thirty minutes or so, Emma was already prepared to sleep as she was watching some movie with Zelena, but her mind clearly wasn't into the film. "Can I ask you something?" Emma looked at Zelena.

"What is it?" Zelena sleepily said.

"What do you think about me…dropping college?"

"What?!" Zelena quickly snapped out of her sleepy state and looked at Emma with bright blue wide eyes. "Why in hell would you do that? You need your degree!" She hissed.

Emma sighed out. "Yes but I would drop it to do another thing."

"And what in hell would that thing be? Work at Burger King?"

Emma rolled her eyes at Zelena before turn to her nightstand and remove the same firefighter poster she had took from the hospital. "This." Emma mumbled as she handed the poster to the redhead.

Zelena carefully and curiously studied the poster and she was surprised by this. Emma wanted to become a firefighter? "You want to become a firefighter?"

Emma uncomfortably shrugged. "I don't know. It just…it feels right going for that than to carry on my stupid communications degree." She groaned.

Zelena had to admit if the blonde didn't feel happy with what she was studying then she had to change, but change to be a firefighter? Was that even a safe move? "Give it a try then."

"Really?" Emma raised her both eyebrows.

"Yes, but with one condition..." Zelena cleared her throat. "You can't drop out. You will have to carry on studying, and keep up good grades while you try this firefighter thing."

"But that's…" Emma was ready to complain.

"It's the safest move. If you can't achieve this firefighter goal, you still have your degree, so you didn't quit for nothing." Zelena informed.

"Hmm." Emma now thought about it, she wasn't looking forward to do those two things at the same time but she knew Zelena was right. "I guess you are right."

"I am always right." Zelena grinned and winked at the blonde.

Emma rolled her eyes with a small smile. "I will do both BUT I will totally become a firefighter." She smirked.

"Prove me that and I will throw my hat."

 **…**

Back at Kathryn's room things weren't so smooth and there clearly wasn't any good news.

"We need to talk." The blonde basically demanded.

Regina was walking out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth when Kathryn requested her. She spent a long time outside, enough to cry out what she needed and to make all the signs that she was crying disappear. "What is it?"

Kathryn folded her arms and took a deep breath. "I overheard you and your sister before." She blurted out because she was just sick of the all confusion, she wanted answers and now.

"What?" Regina frowned, feeling already what was there to come and she really didn't feel like dealing with this again. "That's just rude."

"Oh please, Regina. I am not a five-year-old child." Kathryn scoffed. "So is it true?"

Regina sighed and closed her eyes for a second as she rubbed her own forehead. "What is it true?"

"That you have feelings for Emma."

"I...-" Regina would say no, she should say no, she wanted to say no, but she wasn't going to. Her heart was finally overpowering her mind, so she had no more control over her own words.

"You do…" Kathryn mumbled as she started to feel like a complete idiot. "So this is why you have been so upset lately? Because you just hate seeing your sister with mine? You are jealous?"

"I am-..I am not jealous." She stuttered.

"Yes, you are!" Kathryn slightly raised her voice. "I can't believe this…I have been here acting like a fool, trying to make you feel comfortable, trying to entertain you…for nothing."

"That's not-"

"No, save it. I seriously don't want to hear it, 'cause I am done, Regina. I don't need to hear your excuses or explanations or whatever there's to come, I am already tired. I know you are no match for me but I thought at least if I tried hard enough we could have some compatibility." Kathryn admitted with a slight angry tone.

"But we are compatiable!" Regina almost sounded desperate. Why does she keep losing?

"No, we can't. Because in reality is you don't want that, and I am not going to wait around for you to put real effort in this relationship." Kathryn spat out because even if they didn't argue till now, the relationship wasn't the most exciting she had and Kathryn always felt like she had to chase Regina around to get her attention and her time. "You can still stay for the night but I want you to leave tomorrow." The blonde woman was determined with her decision. She was already thirty and she wasn't going to waste her time anymore with Regina, they obviously were never going to work out.

"You-…you are breaking up with me?" Regina almost gagged as she let out a throaty sob.

"Yes, I am. There's nothing else for us to hold onto, Regina. So we will do each other a favour and just stop this nonsense, we are basically living an illusion." Kathryn sighed out as her eyes were getting watery.

"But…" Regina really didn't know what else to say, so she let out another sob and began to cry, finally having a proper break down. Kathryn actually fought the urge to comfort the other woman because she felt bad for her but even Kathryn was suffering as well, she might not have loved Regina but she cared enough for her, enough for this break up hurt.

"I will sleep in the guest room." Kathryn mumbled as she basically left Regina alone in the bedroom.

And when Regina heard the door closing, she threw herself over the sheets of the bed and cried onto them as she gripped tightly onto the sheets for her dear life. – She lost two Nolans in one night.

* * *

 **Ooh snap.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Just a quick 'open up'. – I noticed I have a guest hater, and yes I did allow those reviews get accepted to show up in this fic, mostly because I am open to bad opinions as well and I have no problem having them on my story. - But my point in this is that I'd rather have well debated bad reviews and not just 'I hate', 'ridiculous'. I would just like to know what is there to not like and if you don't like then why do you keep reading? So you can keep bringing the writer's self-esteem down and hope he/she stops writing? Well that with me doesn't work but I know many other writers that are afraid of writing some stuff because of reviews like that and it's actually a sad thing knowing one mere review with not much reason stops you from writing. I wouldn't mind having a review saying 'this story is bad because of this, this and that' because like that I'd know what I would be doing wrong and I would try to make it better; I think if everybody was like this, there would be a lot of writers with less fear and greater stories because we'd all find a common opinion and go from there. – I obviously speak for myself, this doesn't mean other writers think like me, but this is my opinion and I'd just liked to share in case there's other people reading this that are those kind of haters with little reason so it makes them change slightly and help out the other writers.**

 **Anyway! Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Closure

 **Mansion**

Emma fell asleep with a smile on her face and woke up early in a good mood, so she decided to go out with her downhill bike and have fun with it; maybe do some tricks here and there on the good trails they had in the hoods part, or just simply go enjoy the morning. – She was confident and glad with last night's decision. She knew she could pull this off, she just had to be more mature and focus on her goals. That meant no bad influence and doing crazy stuff like she is always doing. She never felt so happy about something, it felt like her life was starting to fall back together, everything seemed to go like she was planning and she felt very happy about that because it was a sensation she had never felt before.

For Regina things were just awful. She wasn't able to sleep, she spent the entire night crying her eyes out and when her mind finally seemed to give her rest, it only lasted two hours.

Around eight, she already had everything in her large purse packed up and she threw it inside the truck of her Mercedes before stepping in the driver's seat and drove off. She wanted to leave as soon as possible before crying out her eyes again, she finally had the guts to drive safely and she wasn't going to stop. She made sure to leave early so she didn't have to face anyone or any questions. - She didn't think it was fair or unfair, shit just happens and she figured she kind of deserved it. Good things never stick long in her life and she knew it was only a matter of time till everything started to fall apart.

But the universe was always against her and it seems that she would not have a break from the Nolan sister's.

While she was driving she spotted out Emma on her bike a few meters away and she was hoping that the blonde wouldn't bother her; she made sure to speed up a little bit so there was absolutely no time for Emma to call out for her or to try to catch up.

As Regina was in panic to get away, Emma had a big smile on her face and pedalling her way back home. What she wasn't expecting was to see Regina's Mercedes speed up down the pathway. She got extremely confused by that because she couldn't understand why Regina was leaving and why was she driving so fast. "Regina!" Emma called out for her even though the car was already gone. She even tried to go after it but when she got closer Regina only speed up even more, so Emma decided to stop following because it wouldn't be safe for either both of them to continue.

Regina was definitely ignoring her and she seemed like she was running from something. Emma couldn't understand what was going on but she knew something was really wrong so she decided to rush her way back to the mansion and get answers.

It only took her around five minutes to get back and after putting her bike away she burst into the building. She ran upstairs to Kathryn's room and found out that her sister wasn't there so she began to look through every room and found nothing, not even Zelena was in her bedroom so this meant they were probably having breakfast outside. – She was quick to get to the backyard, and she found everybody having their breakfast on the white tables and chairs her mother set up to match the garden. Why was everybody acting so normal even though Regina was gone?

"Kat." Emma called out for her older sister and walked up to her to grab her upper arm and basically drag her out of the table, not caring about the looks from her parents and Zelena; she needed answers from her sister and she wanted them now.

"Huh?- Hey! Unhand me." Kathryn groaned as she allowed her younger sister to manhandle her for few seconds before snatch her arm from Emma's grip. "The hell is it?"

"What happened to Regina?" Emma asked with a glare.

Kathryn sighed, already knowing what there was to come. "I don't know. She left."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Emma hissed a she clenched her jaw. "Why did she leave?!"

"Because there is no more need for her to be around." Kathryn uncomfortably folded her arms.

"Why?!" Emma asked a bit louder than supposed to.

"Because we broke up." Kathryn said in a hushed tone to remind her sister to keep her voice down.

"Wh-What?" Now Emma was very surprised and shocked with that new. She actually had mixed feelings about this but she didn't want to give them much thought.

"I broke up with her. So she left, simple as that. Now if you excuse me-" Kathryn was about to turn around and carry on with her breakfast. She already had explained her parents about her break up and Zelena has well because she questioned where her sister was, but Kathryn refused to give much explanation or allow people to ask more questions.

"Huh, no you aint getting away so easy." Emma told her as she grabbed her sister's arm again to stop her. "You will tell me now exactly what happened."

"I don't owe you any explanations!" Kathryn hissed through her teeth as she removed her arm from her sister's grip again.

"I don't care! I just saw her driving away and she seemed very upset, so you did something bad!"

"I did something bad?" Kathryn scoffed as she put on an offended expression. "She was the one with feelings for you and I am the one who did wrong in this relationship!?"

And that seemed enough to make Emma speechless, because now she just started at her sister with a shocked expression, still wrapping her thoughts around what Kathryn just said. "W-What?"

Kathryn sighed out and rolled her eyes. "I am not going to have this conversation. She isn't the only one suffering, you know? I feel like a complete fool, my ex-girlfriend was once involved with my sister and even though she told me it was meaningless, it was all bull." Kathryn felt her eyes getting watery because she felt also offended about this. "For all I know you two were probably still screwing behind my back."

Kathryn's last words seemed to snap Emma out of it. "We didn't! I-It only happened two times before you two even meet! An-and she pushed me away before I could try anything serious with her. I am sure she doesn't love me; you were probably just overreacting."

"I am not dumb, Emma!" Now Kathryn rose her voice but she didn't care. "I overheard Zelena and her talking about you and when I confronted her about it she didn't deny her feelings!" She poked her sister's chest bone with her index finger. "So I guess the real cause of the breakup, was you." She sounded slightly bitter about that but it didn't take her too long to calm down.

"I- didn-" Emma wasn't sure what to say, everything was still confusing for her and she couldn't understand why Regina wouldn't deny about loving her, unless she really did? That's impossible, Emma could feel the enormous hate towards her and spent these past days mentally beating her up, so there was no way Regina actually had feelings for her.

Kathryn took a deep breath as she shut her eyes for a second. "But I don't care anymore." She cleared her throat. "This was for good, I don't regret it and I am sure Regina will agree with me. So if we are done..." This time the blonde older woman didn't allow her sister to grab her again, she just quickly went back to the table but realized she didn't feel hungry anymore. She actually wanted to go relax alone somewhere, so she gave her parents a quick apologetic smile before walking away to find the best spot to be alone for a while.

Emma just stood there, still speechless, confused and uncomfortable. A lot of thoughts were running miles in her mind and a few mixed feelings were having conflicts in her heart. She just couldn't exactly understand this but she knew the only thing she should do was just to back off and not let this bother her. She was going to fix her life, take the right turn and she shouldn't let this bother her. She needed to move on and get it stuck in her mind that Regina wasn't part of her life. This was going to be another struggle but the least she could do was try.

* * *

 **Yes, I know super ass chapter but this is like a 'closure' chapter before I start time-skip in further ones.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay here you have a chap full of time-skips to show Emma's progress and it will have a bit of Regina's emotional state. Also there will be a Regina/Zelena/Cora moment.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Progress

 **College - November**

Emma was so sore lately. She just started a work-out schedule she made up with Zelena's help and every muscle of her body ached. She spent the summer and this past couple of months on just random workouts and it was never intense like the ones from her schedule. It was a small sacrifice to pay and Zelena told her after a few weeks that she would stop feeling pain because her body would be used to it, so she hoped that would actually happen.

"Swan, there you are!" Killian shouted as he rushed up to his friend and quickly threw his arm around her neck, which made her wince in pain. "What's wrong?"

Emma took a deep breath as she made Killian let her go. "Nothing, just working out lately has been more intense and my muscles are crying like little babies." She chuckled at that along with Killian.

"Ah! You wanting to get ripped, Swan?" He teased with a grin.

"Of course!" She played along. "To beat you up!"

"You have no chance against me!" He then punched her arm and she winced in pain again.

"Okay, okay, maybe not now." Emma showed a forced smile while rubbing her arm, god why did every single muscle hurt?

"Sooo… DG fraternity are throwing this huge party for this weekend."

"And?"

"Aannd that means we are going to have the time of our lives!" Killian said like it was obvious.

"Plus, I heard there will be tons of hot chicks, so that also means our little buddies will be happy too."

"Huh, that nickname was gross." She pointed out with a disgusted look.

"I already heard you calling yours that!"

"Yes, mine! My buddy, not our buddies!"

"What's the difference?" Killian scoffed before wrapping his arm around her neck again.

"Anyway, prude shit aside, I was thinking we could drop there at ten or something and if it sucks which I am pretty sure it doesn't, we can hit the club. What do you think?"

Emma tried to not be so bothered by having Killian's arm around her neck again. "Ah uh, I am not going." She stated before pressing her lips together. She couldn't go, she made a pact with Zelena that she would calm down and stop all this partying to just focus on herself and on her future. Even though she felt like just one party couldn't hurt, she still knew she had to fight against temptation.

"You what?!" This time it wasn't Killian's voice, it was Jefferson and both friends wondered how the hell he creeped behind them like that.

"Yes, what the hell, Swan?! Why aren't you?" Killian demanded answers with a frown.

"Because I am busy this weekend." Emma didn't want them to find out what she was really doing because they would mock her or so she thought they would and she didn't want that.

"Pfft, doing what? Being a bloody virgin?" Killian scoffed making Jefferson chuckle and Emma to flick their noses.

"I am just busy, so I can't go." She kept it simple and not make up some complicated lie that could backfire her later on.

"You are just a buzz killer, Swan." Killian said as he gave her a look and so did Jefferson.

The blonde sighed and fixed her backpack over her shoulder. "Look, you guys can drop at my place for a drink one of these days." She figured drinking at her own home would be the safest place and maybe help her out to not get too carried away.

"That's what I am talking about." Jefferson smirked.

 **…**

Regina has been managing her emotional state well lately. She always looked well put-together, like nothing changed in her life and that's how she wanted to keep looking. She didn't want people to find out something changed her, she didn't want Emma to see that she was affected by what happen this past summer. Everything had to disappear so that's how she has been coping with things; pretending nothing ever happened.

However, there were times she found herself watching Emma in her classes or sometimes took quick glances at her every time they passed by the hallways. It was weird walking by the blonde student and not have her to stop her to make any silly unnecessary comment, or just a simple glance and smirk that Emma always seemed to have saved for her; but now…Emma doesn't take two glances at her, it's like Regina was an ordinary person.

* * *

 **Mansion – Christmas Eve**

Emma was having fun in the backyard with her little brother Neal and Zelena. The trio were playing in the snow because Neal begged for it and because Emma secretly couldn't wait to play with in it as well. Zelena just tagged along because she was spending Christmas Eve with the Nolans.

"Attack 'Lena, attack!" Neal shouted as he did his best to run towards his sister and hold the two snowballs in his tiny hands.

Zelena chuckled lowly as she watched the little boy trying to run in the snow. "Get her, Neal! You can do it!" She cheered the boy while making a snowball in her hands and went after him so they both could get Emma who was hiding behind a tree.

Neal knew Emma was there yet he still got scared when she decided to jump aside and scare him, which led him to yelp but instead of crying or throwing a tantrum, he simply threw his both snowballs at her, or tried to.

While Emma was busy with Neal, Zelena took this moment to throw a snowball right in the blonde's face.

Emma yelped when the snowball came in contact with her face but then she just laughed when she heard her brother's adorable laugh. "You think that's funny, don't you?"

"Yes!" Neal kept laughing till he noticed how his sister was making a snowball, so he knew what was there to come. "Lena, Lena, Lena!" He shouted for the redhead woman and did his best to run fast towards her.

Zelena took a couple of steps forward so the distance between them would be less and then picked him up because he was stretching up his arms to be held by her.

"Run, she gonna get us!" Neal pointed at his sister who already had a new snowball in her hand and softly smacked Zelena's shoulder as he was tucked against her hip.

"Oh no!" Zelena played along and when she was about to run away it was already too late because a snowball was flying towards her, so she only managed to turn her back at it and held Neal closer to her.

Emma laughed out loud and got on her knees to start making snowballs.

"We are going to get you for that, Swan!" Zelena shouted at the blonde woman. "Yeah! You bettah run!" Neal added with a frown but then giggled.

"Come on, buddy. Let's attack her." Zelena told Neal before putting him down so they could make the snowballs.

Their play lasted for a few more minutes till Neal got tired of it and wanted to make snow angels. So Emma and Zelena just stayed there to watch him.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" Emma asked as she looked at the redhead.

"I was actually debating about that." Zelena admitted as she folded her arms. "I honestly don't have any close family to spend Christmas Eve with."

"Well…don't you have Regina?" Emma uneasily asked.

"I guess." She sighed before shifting her weight to her left leg. "I was debating if I should go meet her or not. I don't know if she's alone, I think Cora is there."

"Cora?" Emma asked as she perked up an eyebrow, not familiar with that name.

"Our mother."

"Oh." If Zelena treated her mother by the first name, then it means there was only bad blood between them. Emma remembered Zelena telling her that Cora left her and her father for another man which was Regina's father and Zelena had to stay behind with a careless father, so perhaps that's why she felt bitter.

"Oh, what the hell." Zelena huffed out and unfolded her arms. "It's better if I go. I know Regina and I aren't on the best terms right now but I want us to be. Plus, I am sure Cora is making her life miserable right now." She darkly chuckled at not so pleasant past memories she had of how their mother's personality was.

Emma just gave the other woman a small smile and a comforting squeeze on her shoulder. "Good luck with that then. If you need anything, just call me and I will come to your rescue." She playfully winked at her before being tackled by her little brother.

"Look at my angels!" Neal said excitedly before pointing at his messy snow angels.

"Good job, buddy!" Emma made a surprised face and proudly smiled at him so he could feel happy about his snow angels even if they were messy.

Zelena just smiled at Emma's support while mentally preparing herself for meeting Regina and her mother.

 **…**

At Regina's mansion the poor teacher was doing her best to ignore every rude comment from her mother and just nod and keep answers short to not carry on with any argument. – Christmas Eve was always something Regina never enjoyed because her mother invited herself in and never came alone. Cora would usually bring several friends and tell Regina there was still few more guests to come and Regina simply hated having strangers in her house but her mother did whatever she wanted to.

The only thing that was keeping her going through this dinner was the alcohol her lovely apple cider provided.

"Regina, dear, mind answering the door? It might be Elizabeth, the CEO." Cora spoke with a tight smile as she kept her view to her guests.

Regina snapped out of it and fought the urge to roll her eyes at her mother. "Sure." She muttered before walking up to the door and opened it. She was so tired of having these strangers at her house and she wasn't ready for another one, but she knew she had to put up with her mother.

However, the person on the other side of the door wasn't a stranger.

"Will you let me in or are you going to just keep gazing my surprisingly beauty?" Zelena slightly taunted.

And obviously her sister would make an entrance with her sassiness and Regina didn't know what was worse; her sister's attitude or more strangers. "What are you doing here, Zelena?"

Zelena looked slightly offended by that. "It's Christmas eve, my dear sister, and from what I've heard, you are supposed to spend it in family, but correct me if I am wrong." She shrugged with a smirk.

Regina rolled her eyes as she tightened her grip on the glass of her cider. "If you are ready to deal with mother and her friends, then make yourself at home." She stepped aside so she could let her sister step in.

"I am definitely not ready for Cora." Zelena muttered as she wrinkled her nose at that and stepped inside the mansion. "And I doubt you are too, so I figured you would need backup."

"I think we both will need backup." Regina commented as she closed the door behind them and they walked a bit further into the mansion only to find it filled with strangers and obviously their mother's rather surprised expression once she saw Zelena.

"Zelena, my darling. I wasn't expecting you." Cora approached her daughters.

"Like you ever did." Zelena quickly said not worried about her words back firing because this woman had no filter. Plus, she was right Cora was never really 'expecting' her because Zelena remembers very well her oh so dear mother saying she was an accident.

"Oh, still so bitter." Cora commented with a dark low chuckle but deciding to not continue the subject. "Please, let me introduce you two to my friends."

"Mother, I don't think that's necessary." Regina quickly spoke, she was so not going to continue her farce of hospitality and pretend to pay attention to these people.

"I am not sure if I can kiss so many asses tonight." Zelena commented.

"Nonsense, come." Cora wasn't going to take no for an answer and her words sounded more like an order than anything else.

Zelena and Regina shared a look before carrying on with their mother's wishes, anything that would stop her from bothering them any further through the night.

Meeting Cora's friends was completely exhausting because they were just as fake as she was, which didn't surprise Zelena and Regina because they could already tell what was there to come. – Right now they were stuck with some woman named Margot who simply could not shut up about her grandchildren and the sisters were hoping this wouldn't give their mother any ideas.

"Oh, you should see Oliver, that boy has a gift. He's only five but plays piano so well, of course I managed to get him start playing at age three, which wasn't easy because his parents are all about letting children make their own decisions." Margot laughed at that like it was the greatest joke of all times. "There's also Vivienne who is twelve and she's not only a genius at school but at the violin as well!"

Regina was actually forcing a smile and doing her best to pay attention but Zelena had a neutral expression on, mostly because she was letting her mind wander around; she was actually thinking about what Regina prepared for this dinner.

"They sound wonderful, Margot." Cora smiled at the other woman who was actually her rival but they always had to keep up with the good appearances. "I wish I could have some grandchildren to spoil and get them involve into those kind of activities."

And there it was, the words that Regina and Zelena feared.

"Yes, you know what they say, a grandmother is a mother for the second time." Margot commented which made Zelena actually snort and Cora glared her questioningly.

Even Regina slightly rose her eyebrows, surprised that her sister finally decided to make her presence known.

"A grandmother is a grandmother. She certainly isn't mother for the second time because she is not going through pregnancy, or birth, or endless nights without sleeping." Zelena easily stated her opinion when she had all eyes on her.

Margot seemed offended and Cora clenched her jaw while slowly raising her chin and eyeing her daughter, warily. "When are you planning to give me grandchildren?" Despite her dangerous glare aiming at Zelena, her question was for Regina because Cora soon changed her view to her brunette daughter.

And the spotlight was on Regina now who still had the glass of cider against her lips because she was ready to drink it all in one sip. "I…" She stared at the both older women before lowering her glass. "I don't know, mother."

"How come you don't know?" Cora lowly gasped. "You certainly aren't getting any younger, Regina. You are thirty-three, it's time."

Both sisters clenched their jaws but for different reasons. Regina did it because she couldn't believe her mother just pointed out her age and was basically putting her out of her comfort zone in front of the other older woman. Zelena did it because Cora was relying only on Regina for grandchildren.

"I decide when it's time, mother." Regina forced a smile as she still did her best to keep up the politeness.

"Nonsense, you just need a push. I can arrange a dinner for you and this handsome man that is son of a friend of mine." Cora smirked. "I think he will be the perfect match for you. He has good genes too." She pointed out and Zelena fought the urge to not stick out her tongue like she would puke.

"We will see." Regina knew fighting against her mother in a room full of guests was completely pointless and not necessary. "But I am not your only daughter, so less pressure on me." She coldly and awkwardly joked as she flashed Zelena a quick smile that totally begged for help and for the backup that was promised.

Zelena didn't feel like Regina threw her under the bus because she knew her sister wanted Cora off her back. The redhead showed a daring smile when her mother's brown eyes landed on her. "Yes, _mother._ I exist too."

Cora slightly gripped the edge of her dress to control her anger while Margot refused to leave the 'family moment' because she would do anything to have dirty gossip on Cora. "I assumed you weren't interested in such things, Zelena. From what I've heard you've been bedding a woman."

Zelena's upper lip quickly twisted at her mother's choice of words. "Bedding? Do people still use that kind of word?" She scoffed. "You really don't know what my interests are. You barely know me, so you can't assume."

Now Regina was totally drinking her cider in one sip because things were getting heated between her sister and mother.

"Yes, well educated and cultured people still use that kind of vocabulary." Cora commented, slowly taunting Zelena. "You are thirty-six, darling. No marriage or real lover, so I can assume no grandchildren from you." Cora was smart on how she insulted her but the 'real lover' comment didn't go unnoticed; both sisters knew that Cora always thought in the end a woman needs a man and if she's with an another woman, then it simply means she's messing around before settle with a real man. The woman had different ideals from her daughters.

But Zelena had enough of this nonsense and decided to not to wait any longer. "Well, that's where you are wrong. I don't need to be married or have any 'real lover', as you put it. I am an independent woman, I mean I had to be since the day you abandoned me, right?" Zelena asked in a sarcastic tone as she forced a smile. "If you wish a grandchild so much, don't worry about that because you already have one." She then slowly laid her palm over her belly.

Making the three women gasp, yes, even Margot because she still stuck around.

"You are pregnant?" Regina asked, not sure what to exactly feel about this but one thing was for sure, she was feeling her heart shattering.

"Yes, I am." Zelena finally showed a true smile. "For six weeks now." Now she finally looked up at her sister and she could clearly see Regina wasn't happy.

Cora didn't know why Regina didn't seem happy about her sister's pregnancy but she hoped it was jealousy so that would get her brunette daughter to start creating her own family. "That's wonderful news!" She faked her happiness but figured a grandchild from Zelena wouldn't be that bad, as long as it didn't inherit her attitude.

"Congratulations." Margot politely said with a smile as she slightly rose her glass like she was cheering.

Zelena forced a smile to her mother and her friend because their cheering meant nothing to her. She wasn't even planning on telling her about her pregnancy, she would only tell Regina but she thought she'd get a better moment than this one.

Regina clenched her jaw and swallowed dry. "Excuse me but I have to check the dinner." She muttered before rush her way to the kitchen so she could get away from this.

"Regina…" Zelena softly called after her but it was no use.

Cora stared back and forth between her daughters before land her view on Zelena. "Care to amuse me?" She asked, wondering what was really going on between them.

"Afraid I am not in the mood, Cora." Zelena spat out those words and walked away to go check on her sister.

And Cora was left behind with a grinning Margot who seemed to have enough dirty gossip on Cora for the next few months.

"Regina." Zelena called out for her again once she stepped into the kitchen.

Regina was actually crying; she didn't know why she was so broken by this announcement but she was; perhaps Emma meant way more to her than she realized. – When she heard her sister's voice, she quickly turned her back to the door so she wouldn't see her state. "Please leave, Zelena. I need a moment alone." She quietly pleaded.

"You will have your alone moment once I am done talking to you." Zelena stated as she stepped further into the kitchen to get closer to the other woman. "Listen, this isn't what you think..." She reached out for her but Regina quickly stepped away from her sister's touch.

"I don't need to talk to you." Regina shut her eyes tightly before sniff. "It's pretty obvious what is going on and I don't wish to discuss how you and Miss Swan are going to be parents." She spat out those words and open her eyes and rose her chin slightly to look up at the roof; trying to get a grip of herself.

"That's where you are wrong." Zelena told her before fold her arms and lean her hip against the balcony. "Emma isn't going to be a parent, dear." She let out a soft chuckle.

Regina frowned at her sister's words and even turned around to face her, wondering if she was really saying the truth.

Zelena gave her a look. "Do you seriously think I'd have a child with somebody so young as Emma? I am not that foolish. It was a sperm donor." She clarified.

This didn't make much sense to Regina because if they were couple they should make these decisions together, right? "So you are going to have a child but Emma won't have any responsibility over it?"

"Of course not. I am this child's only parent, Emma will probably be considered that cool aunt that is always getting the kids in trouble." She snorted.

"But…how come she is okay with this? Won't a child interfere?" Regina wasn't quite sure what words should she pick to get her answers. She was trying to be subtle.

Zelena stared at her sister for a bit and then decided it was time to tell this woman the truth. "Okay, enough of this crap." She started before unfold her arms. "Emma and I were never a couple."

"Wh...What?" Regina gasped.

"She actually called me because she wanted me to pretend to be her girlfriend so she could get her payback or make you jealous or whatever." She swatted the air with her hand. "I am sure she only did that because she felt betrayed and hurt once she saw her sister with you." She explained.

Regina was left speechless because she didn't know if she should feel angry or relieved about this confession.

"I only decided to join her "plan" because I wanted to help her correct her foolish ways." Zelena then smiled. "Which let me tell you she made some great changes lately, she's like a whole different person."

"Why did you?" Regina asked as she gripped tightly onto the towel she was holding. "I mean…why did you decided to help her?"

"Because…" Zelena pressed her lips together for a second and then shrugged. "I could tell she wasn't actually a bad person, she just needed a little support to reveal her true self." She decided to approach the other woman. "And I also knew she was head over heels for you and knowing you very well you'd never take such reckless young persona into your life." She smirked. "So let's say I was kind of playing Dr Phil and Cupid."

Regina looked up at Zelena and actually smiled; she wasn't entirely sure what her smile meant but her heart wasn't as hurt as before. "I am happy for you." She mumbled and decided to hug her sister. She was indeed happy that Zelena was pregnant, it was just the thought of having Emma mixed with it that completely terrified and broke her but now knowing the truth she felt a lot relieved but slightly bitter. However, it was Christmas Eve and the two sisters already had enough battles between them, it was time to end all of it and be a decent family.

Zelena smiled brightly when Regina said she was happy for her because that was all she wanted to hear. Regina was the last person she could consider real family, so having her support right now will mean a lot. "Thank you, sis." She hugged her back and they stood there simple enjoying each other's embrace.

* * *

 **Emma's Mansion – February**

"Mom, dad, can we talk?" Emma asked as she stepped into the library where her both parents seemed to be having their reading relaxing time.

"Sure, baby girl." David spoke as he lowered his book and looked up at his daughter with a smile.

"What do you want to talk about?" Mary Margaret asked as she perked up an eyebrow, hoping no bad news would come.

"Nothing that bad, really." She showed a sheepish smile before clear her throat and nervously rock back and forth on her heels. "It's just I wanted to let you guys know I just finished my application for the Boston's fire academy."

"Fire academy?" David sounded rather pleasant than surprised.

But Mary Margaret gasped and quickly felt uneasy about this. "What do you mean? You aren't going to finish your degree? You want to become a firefighter?"

Emma seemed relieved with her father's tone but the very moment her mother's questions come, she felt nervous again. "Calm down, mom. I am finishing my degree, but I also want to try the fire academy."

"When did this happened?"

"Huh, maybe around summer. When I took Lena to the hospital, I saw this flyer that caught my attention and I don't know…it felt like a calling and now I am really excited." She showed a nervous smile because she wanted, no, she needed her mother's support more than anything.

"Well, I couldn't be happier, Em!" David quickly said as he stood up from his chair and approached his daughter to give her a strong hug. "I am glad you are being responsible and still finishing your degree but I know my baby girl here will get accepted by the academy." He winked at her and Emma almost melted at her father's happiness and support.

But she still wanted her mother's approval. "Mom?"

Mary Margaret was still conflicted about this but her daughter seemed truly happy about this. "Are you sure? That this is what you want?"

"Yea, mom. I've been working really hard for this too! I have been working out since summer for the physical exam and studying a lot for the written exam." She assured her mother as she clapped her hands together. "I swear; I am not fooling around. I've never been so committed to something in my life before."

The older woman let out a sigh and stood up from her seat before show her daughter a smile and slowly approach her. "Then I support you, sweetheart. As long as it doesn't stop you from getting your degree."

"No, it won't!" She smiled brightly and basically jumped to her mother's arms. "I can do both and I will do it and make you guys proud."

Mary Margaret and David shared a proud parent look before hug their daughter together.

* * *

 **College – March**

Emma was incredible happy that in the end her application got accepted and soon she'd have the exams schedule by the fire academy. She also managed to get herself into martial arts just for the fun of it and to keep up with her workout; and eventually that got her a bruised lip but she was thankful there was no black eye.

Yet, not everything was going well for her. She was stressing herself because she has been studying for a lot of things in order to get her degree done and have a good grade at the firefighter written exam.

Despite the struggle, she was managing well to get her classes done but there was just one that was biting her ass which was Miss Mills's class. It wasn't exactly about Regina being there because Emma has been managing well to get her feelings under control and not let that interfere with her plans. It was what they were learning that was confusing for Emma

They were learning about Moby Dick and Edgar Allan Poe which she just found out she completely hated. It was two completely different themes but she thought the Moby Dick would be easy because most people know the story about it but once the extremely large and heavy book landed in her hands, she knew she'd have the struggle of her life.

When the class ended, she slowly put her things away because she was waiting for everybody to leave, she wanted to talk to Regina and wonder if she could help her out with these two authors; despite everything that went down between them, Emma knew when she needed help and she wouldn't refuse to ask for it anymore.

"Miss Mills?" Emma uncomfortably called out for her as she approached her desk.

Regina was busy with her papers so she wasn't expecting somebody to talk to her but it surprised her even more because it was Emma's voice. "Yes, Miss Swan?" She managed to not to stutter. There was still a lot of conflicted feelings towards the blonde student, she wasn't happy about what she decided to do with her sister but she was also relieved there was nothing going between them.

"Huh, I was wondering if you could help me out with the whole Moby Dick and Poe thing…mostly Edgar Poe because I can't understand a thing about poetry." She admitted with a small chuckle.

Regina showed a small smile as she adjusted herself in her seat. "Perhaps we can work something out. I can give you notes from both themes and explain them to you."

"Great!" She was glad that Regina agreed and wasn't making it more awkward for them. "I am done with classes for today and I will be at the library for few hours. Would that work for you?"

"I have a meeting in few minutes, it should only last thirty minutes or so. I will meet you at the library once I am done." Regina informed her.

"Okay, good." Emma nodded as she slowly took few steps back. "Then I will see you there, Miss Mills." She showed her a quick smile before turn around and walked out of the classroom.

Regina smiled as well while Emma left and she noticed that neither of their smiles were faked or forced.

 **…**

At the library Emma decided to study a bit more for the firefighter written exam. She was really hoping she'd get accepted by the fire academy, she really wanted this and she never felt so complete before. She knew this was the best decision for her, she wanted to work at something that she really enjoyed and not just have a job to survive.

Emma was so focused in her studies that she didn't realize Regina was already joining her. "Miss Swan?" The teacher softly called out for the student.

Emma snapped out of it and quickly closed the book and the notebook with all the studies she had for the exam; she didn't feel like sharing this new with Regina, at least not now, she was waiting for the right moment. "Hii." She quickly smiled and looked up at the other woman.

Regina was rather taken back by Emma's appearance than to the books she closed. She was without her leather jacket and only with a dark tank-top on, revealing how well toned and muscled her arms were; she also had her hair into a pony-tail that defined her facial features more and made her look younger. The thick dark framed glasses were the last touch Emma needed for the cute yet appealing appearance she had.

"Hello, ready to study some poetry?" Regina put those lustful thoughts and emotional feelings aside and focused on what she was here for.

"No." Emma groaned and dropped her head slightly as she was searching for another notebook while quickly putting the firefighter related books away.

Regina snorted before sit down besides the student. "I promise you it won't be that bad when you understand the true meaning behind his poems."

" _That_ bad." Emma repeated her words and gave Regina a look.

"Don't be like that, dear. You will get a hand of it." Regina assured her as they both started their task.

The studying lesson was actually helpful for Emma, she understood lot of things that she had missed in the class and the atmosphere between the two women wasn't that bad, it was actually light and pleasant. Emma wasn't having a hard time dealing with Regina but she was realizing that the all doubts about her feelings for Regina were simply clarified right now.

She was still into Regina, so at some point she started paying less attention to the studies and time to time take quick glances at Regina's features; she looked gorgeous as always.

Regina forced herself to focus hard on the notes she gave Emma because that would help her to ignore how close they had to be and at how their shoulders would slightly brush every once in a while when she had to bend over the table. – But Emma wasn't the only one secretly watching the other woman, the teacher was also admiring the student's beauty and only now the bruise on Emma's lip really bothered her because she wondered if this meant Emma was causing trouble again.

It didn't take long for their eyes to accidently meet but they quickly looked away with a slight blush across their cheeks. "What happened to your lip, Miss Swan?" Regina cleared her throat before asking. "Ran into some trouble lately?"

"Huh?" Emma perked up an eyebrow and made a face when Regina assumed that she got in trouble. "No, I am not causing chaos anymore." She chuckled. "I joined martial arts class recently and this is the result."

"Oh." Now Regina felt bad that she assumed the worst of Emma, perhaps her sister was right, Emma could be totally different now. "I am sorry I assumed wrong of you. I didn't mean it." She sincerely apologized and Emma was surprised by those words because Regina Mills didn't seem to be the woman to apologize.

"It's okay." Emma smiled at her. "I know you didn't mean it." This time it was Regina who smiled and they both stared deeply into each other's eyes for a while.

Perhaps things were taking a better turn.

* * *

 **And there you go my Luvs. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Just letting you guys know I love y'all and you are very special!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Pregnancy Emergencies

 **Emma's bedroom - April**

Usually, getting a call at the middle of the night is never a good thing and usually you start thinking about every scenario possible as you debate on if you should pick up the call or not. – But the annoying ringing sound was really pissing off Emma Swan who was trying to have her sleep, so she decided to pick up the call. "Yes? Who is this?"

" _What do you mean 'who is this'? Don't you have a caller ID?"_

Emma frowned at the words from the other end of the call and decided to look at the screen, it was Zelena. "Lena, may I know what made you decide to call me at this hour?" She groaned at the end of her words because she was really enjoying her sleep.

" _Pregnancy Emergencies."_

It wasn't exactly the answer she wanted because that really didn't give her much explanation. In fact, it only gave her more questions and she actually started to get worried. "What pregnancy emergencies? Is the baby coming?!"

" _No, silly. I am only sixteen weeks long."_

"Then what's the emergency?"

" _I am craving so much for McDonald's."_

"Oh god, no, Zelena please no." Emma groaned more and rolled over her bed, already knowing where this conversation was leading.

" _Oh god, yes. So you know what to do."_

"You are seriously asking me to go get you junk food at this hour?!" She hissed.

" _I must certainly can't, so I don't see why not."_

"Why can't you?!"

" _Because it's dark, past-midnight and I am pregnant."_

"I still don't see how that stops you from getting your own food."

" _Did I forget to mention how wonderful of a friend you are?"_

Emma rolled her eyes. "Feeding my ego won't get you anywhere, ginger."

" _Emma, just go get me my damn food or I'll fail you."_

"You can't do that!" She quickly exclaimed and sat up. There was no way Zelena was going to fail her on math because of food.

" _Just try me. I want lots of chicken nuggets, just so you know. Oh also, drop by the Burger King because I just love their onion rings. - I'll see you in an hour or so, get going."_

And with that the call ended and Emma stared at the phone wondering if she should really get her the food.

* * *

 **Zelena's House**

And she did get her the food and now she was ringing the bell, waiting for somebody to open her the door so she could just hand the food and go back to her warm bed to carry on her peaceful sleep.

However, the person that opened the door wasn't Zelena. "Miss Swan?" Regina confusedly asked as she stared a bit the student who was in some sweatpants and tight white t-shirt. It was clear she used those clothes to sleep in. "What are you doing here?"

"Regina…" Emma was surprised to see her here, she was waiting for Zelena to open her the door and not Regina. "I-I brought some food…pregnancy emergencies." She confusedly answered and showed the brown bags with the food.

"Oh no, she called you too?" Leave it to Zelena to spam everybody she knew on her phone to get her food and it seems Regina and Emma were the victims for tonight.

"What do you mean?" Emma did not understand what the hell was going on but she was finally stepping inside the house only to find Zelena, on the couch, eating ice-cream from the container and watching some rom-com movie.

"Hey, you are here!" Zelena happily said as she shoved the spoon into the ice-cream. "Did you bring my chicken nuggets and onion rings?" She asked, already standing up and getting the bags from Emma to look through them.

"Yes, I did." Emma answered her as she watched Zelena latching at the food and eating it like she has been starving for days.

"Oh god, so good." Zelena literally moaned when she tasted the chicken nugget and was already going for an onion ring.

Emma just awkwardly stood there and even looked at Regina with a confused expression and wondering if she had any answer for her. Regina just gave her a shrug and shook her head because there wasn't much to say than the obvious. "Oh! Oh wow…" Then it finally hit Emma and she looked at Zelena with an arched eyebrow. "Is the cravings really that bad?"

"Like you don't even know." The redhead answered while chewing on the food. "This pregnancy is going to get me soooo fat."

Emma chuckled at that as she kept watching the older woman stuffing her face.

"Now, let's all eat together so I don't feel bad and watch this movie." She said as she was already handing a chicken nugget to Emma and gave her sister some fries.

Emma could either just get back in her car and go home to sleep, or she could stay here, have a nice meal and watch some movie with the two sisters. But before she could make an actual decision, Zelena literally forced her to sit on a chair across the couch that she was now making Regina sit on with her.

"Well, what are watching?" She decided to get herself comfortable on the large chair before take a bite of the nugget.

"The Proposal." Regina answered. "Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds are amazing in this one." Zelena commented. "Let's not forget about our lovely Betty White. This movie is very good." Regina added.

And Emma just stared at the two sisters wondering who was the true fan. "Isn't this the movie where they literally slam into each other, naked?"

"Of course you'd remember a movie like that!" Zelena scoffed.

"What? N-No! I just-...It was hilarious." Emma was doing her best to not to whine and the way she stuttered made the sisters laugh. – The blonde just rolled her eyes and decided to focus more on the food and the movie.

As the time passed the three women laughed at some scenes and now the scene where Sandra Bullock was in a big struggle to get down to the boat and Ryan Reynolds decided to "help her" by placing his hand on her butt appeared.

"What a charmer." Zelena commented, making Emma snort and Regina smirk.

"He's clearly just helping her." Emma pointed out.

"He's just going for a squeeze!" Zelena quickly interfered, pretending to be offended.

"Who wouldn't, right?" Emma mumbled as she chewed on an onion ring. The two older women just stared at the student. "What? Oh come on, it's Sandra freaking Bullock."

"Do I detect some celebrity crush?" Regina asked, starting to feel more comfortable on having Emma around.

"Maybe. Don't you just love the Margaret character?" Emma said. "I know I always had a thing for bossy women." She mumbled those words and Regina was left speechless while Zelena simple threw a loud fit of laughter.

Few longer minutes passed and the movie was at the part where they are at a strip club and Sandra's character has some cheap male stripper giving her some kind of weird and too close lap dance. "Do women really get turned on by this?" Emma asked as she eyed the screen like she was going to puke.

"Oh, so women can't be strippers but men can't?" Zelena asked.

"I am not saying they can't. I am just wondering what makes a woman get so sexual excited on seeing a man in a thong." Emma voiced her opinion.

"I don't think it's about sexual excitement. I think they just find it hilarious." Regina commented.

"Yea, in the movie! 'Cause the guy isn't one of those attractive male strippers but like when women go to a strip club and see an all muscled guy in a thong, does that get them turned on or they are like 'Oh, hey Barbara, let's go to a strip club and have some laughs while watching male strippers?'" Emma slightly changed her voice to create more emphasis on her example.

"Who the hell is Barbara?" Zelena asked as she confusedly stared at Emma and they all remained quiet for few seconds till Regina's laughter broke the silence. Whoever listened to their conversation, they would just assume they were drunk, but they were not. They were simply messing around and since they were so comfortable around each other, they just decided to act a bit stupid to have more fun.

Another few minutes passed and the movie was almost ending, and obviously a rom-com needs to have an airport scene.

"Stop the plane!" Zelena seemed to be very into the movie. "Aww come on!"

"Ze', you've already watched this movie thousand times…" Regina said as she watched her sister.

"And it's a movie with a happy ending, so don't worry." Emma added as now they noticed how Zelena's eyes were getting watery and she was already reaching for a tissue. "Oh my god, Lena. They are going to be fine, look!" Emma pointed at the TV screen to show how Ryan's character was at the office now talking to Sandra's character and expressing his love for her.

"See, they are fine." Regina told her as she gave a comforting rub over her sister's back.

"God, I hate these hormones." Zelena spoke between sobs as she was using the tissue to wipe her tears.

Even if it was just the hormones messing up with the redhead, Emma decided to distract Zelena nonetheless. "Hey." She called out and then placed the half of the onion ring between her upper lip and nose, pretending it was a moustache. "Isn't it time for my cup of tea, Martha?" She did her best to pull out a British accent and snooty expression.

Both sisters chuckled and Zelena just threw her a chicken nugget. "You clown, don't mock my accent."

"I am not mocking!" She defended herself between chuckles and caught the chicken nugget. "I think you have a very sexy accent and I know lot of people have an eargasm just by hearing you."

"Eargasm?" Both sisters wrinkled their nose at that word and they hoped it didn't mean what they thought it meant.

"Huh, yea. When the voice is so sexy and so good that you can feel your body climax right there." Emma explained.

"Gross." This time it was Regina throwing a nugget at Emma and since it was so high, Emma managed to catch it with her mouth.

"Oh really? May I know who?" Zelena curiously asked.

"Zelena!" Regina gasped because she couldn't believe her sister actually wanted to know who would have an 'eargasm'.

"What? I am curious and you know a pregnant woman's needs are stronger than yours, so don't be judgmental."

Regina just shook her head with a smile as Emma laughed. "Nah, it'd be weird if I told you."

"Why weird?"

"Because it's a few of your students."

"Oh my god!" Regina gasped with a laugh as she stood up from the couch and began to clean the coffee table. "I just can imagine you lecturing them and all they are having is an 'eargasm'."

"It's pretty hilarious now if you think about it." Emma added with a snort.

"Augh, I don't want to bang my nosy students." Zelena said with a huff as she leaned back on the couch. "No offense, though."

Only her last words completely ruined the cheerful and comfortable atmosphere around them. Zelena didn't mean it like that but now it was said and she couldn't do anything about it. "I mean-" She was about to correct herself but Regina just forced a quick smile and shook her head, basically letting her sister know to not even try.

Emma also got uncomfortable with those words and her heart only started to ache when she noticed how Regina voided this matter at all costs and even went to the kitchen. "Well, I guess that's it for tonight…" Emma said with a sigh as she rubbed her knees before standing up from the chair.

"Oh, Emma, don't go. I didn't mean it." Zelena silently pleaded as she stood up as well and walked closer to the blonde.

"I know, Lena. It's okay, really." Emma smiled at her and then gave her a hug. "Thanks for having me. I had fun nonetheless." She admitted before pull back from the hug.

Zelena took her hug and even gave a stronger squeeze before break it. "I am glad. Also, before I forget, when is your firefighter written exam?"

"Next Monday, actually." She sighed out. "I am very nervous but I have been studying a lot, so I think I can do it."

"Of course you can!" Zelena grabbed her shoulders. "I saw how hard you worked for this. I know you can pass it and have an excellent grade for it."

"Thanks, Zelena." Emma showed her a sincere smile before hug her again. She created a special bond with the redhead. Zelena was the only one who was there for her at the beginning and she's the one who has been helping her out through this progress, so let's just say Zelena will always be somebody dear to Emma. "Well, I'll see you later and hope you don't fail me." She joked because she was feeling emotional and she didn't want that to happen.

"Oh, please. I wasn't really going to fail you." Zelena chuckled before pat the woman's back while hugging her.

"Who knows. You are very wicked." Emma teased while breaking the hug and gently caress the small bump on Zelena's belly. "Bye, little bean."

The redhead smiled at Emma's affection towards her unborn child before walking her out and said another goodbye. – Now it was her and her sister and she wasn't sure what was there to come, so she was already mentally preparing herself while walking back to the living room.

"Emma's taking a firefighter exam?" Regina asked as she now stood in the middle of the living room.

"Huh, yea-…she is." Zelena was hesitant on answering this because she didn't know if Emma wanted Regina to know about it but it was clear her sister overheard their conversation.

"Why? What about her degree?"

"She's still finishing it." Zelena informed her as she walked further into the living room and picked up an onion ring.

"So, she's doing both?" Regina folded her arms, wanting to know more but she wasn't aware of how much interest she was showing.

Zelena arched an eyebrow at her sister and chewed on her food. "Mhm."

"But why firefighter? That's dangerous and she has potential at college."

"Just because she's good at it, it doesn't mean she wants that course." Zelena pointed out before sitting back on the couch and carry on eating. "I told her to still finish her degree because what if she didn't get accepted by the fire academy? That would've been all in vain. So, she's doing both but I am pretty sure she will do well at this firefighter thing. She's so committed to it."

Regina carefully listened to her sister and soon sat down beside her. Regina's feelings about this weren't exactly clear for her to voice her opinion that much. All she knew is that the job was a dangerous one and she wasn't fond of the idea on having Emma involved in that kind of work.

Since her sister was so quiet and deep in thought, Zelena decided to break the silence. "Look, Regina, about what I said before…you know I didn't mean it like that, right?" She licked her dry lips before saying those words.

Regina snapped out of it and looked at her sister. "I know." She forced a smile and nodded. "I just wish it didn't have to happen like that."

"What? You mean what I said? Or between you and…" Zelena couldn't carry on with her sentence because Regina was already starting to cry and drop herself over her. The redhead just wrapped her arms around her sister and held her close. Was Regina really suffering that much?

Regina just gripped onto the fabric of her sister's clothing and cried against her arms. Regina really wished things between her and Emma turned out to be different; perhaps if they had met in another place, or if they weren't student and teacher, maybe just maybe things would've gone well for them and she could be crying on Emma's arms instead of her sister's.

* * *

 **Fire Academy**

It was finally that Monday and Emma was nervous, she was extremely nervous and thanks to that she was outside of the Academy feeling like a panic attack was incoming. She was ready for this test, she studied hard, all categories, from mathematics to basic medical stuff. She studied hard and she was sure the test would go smoothly but still her heart was beating fast and her lungs were aching. She didn't want to freak out right before the test, it wouldn't do her any good. So, she quickly took out her phone and called the person she knew that could support her right now.

" _Hello?"_

"Lena…" Emma let out a relieved sigh, glad she picked up the call. "I am not interrupting anything, right?"

" _Huh, no. I am on my lunch break. Why did you call? Don't you have the exam now?"_

"In thirty minutes. I came early." She paced back and forth. "It's just…I am so nervous, Zelena. Like what if I get there and forget everything that I studied for? What if I fail? All this training for nothing..."

" _Wow, slow down, girl. What do you mean for nothing? Even if you do fail the test, you can still give it another shot next time."_

"That isn't making me feel any better." Emma groaned.

" _Don't worry. I know you won't fail. I know you can do this, I've seen how hard you worked for this, Emma. You can do it."_

"I don't know..."

" _Oh come on. Okay, you know what? I am sending backup."_

"Back-up?" Emma perked up an eyebrow at that.

" _Yup. Just stay there."_

And with that Zelena ended the call making Emma stare confusedly at the phone and wonder what did the redhead really meant by that.

 **…**

Emma was now sitting on some bench around the building and she was watching some people doing their usual routine at the academy. She watched them all in their uniforms and that actually made her smile because she wanted that. She wanted to be wearing that uniform and do all the training before becoming a true firefighter.

While Emma was all lost in her own thoughts, Regina was approaching her and stopped few steps away from her only to slightly tilt her body to the side and moved her hand in a wave. "Hey."

Emma snapped out of it and was very surprised to find Regina in front of her and with a smile across her face, a nervous smile. "Regina…what are you doing here?"

"I think I am the backup." She pressed her lips together then showed her phone that was on her other hand.

"Backup?...Zelena, oh man…" Emma groaned and rubbed her own face. "She called you?"

"Yes, she did." Regina nodded while hoping that Emma wouldn't feel uncomfortable with her presence or not welcome her. "May I sit with you?" She softly asked.

"Y-Yea, sure, of course." The student tried not to stutter as she slid to the edge of the bench, so she could give Regina more space to sit down.

Regina sat down beside Emma and placed her purse over her lap. "So…"

"So…"

"I heard you were nervous about taking this test."

"Yup."

"Didn't you study enough for it?"

"I did, it's just…" Emma wrinkled her nose and rubbed her hands together. "I guess I am just nervous."

"Why nervous?" Regina tilted her head to the side to look better at the blonde.

"Because well…because I don't want this to be in vain." She admitted and looked up at Regina's eyes with watery ones. "I want to make my parents proud like I told them I would and I want to be good at this because I really want to become a firefighter and do what I love and not just some shitty job for a living." She rambled and tried not to cry but it was hard to not to because a tear was already rolling over her cheek.

Regina felt very heartbroken on listening to Emma's confession and seeing her tears. "You are going to do fine, Emma." She spoke and carefully reached out to grab paler hands. "You will do great in this test and you will make your parents proud." She smiled. "I think you will accomplish this goal of yours and you will probably be the best firefighter out there." She stated already with a proud smile because she could just picture it.

The softness and warmth of Regina's hands on hers was absolutely amazing and probably very calming for Emma. Then the brunette came with those words that were basically the last thing she needed to completely believe in herself. "Thank you, Regina." She sincerely thanked and squeezed the olive skinned hands. "You don't know how much your words mean to me." Emma had to admit it wasn't only the words that were spoken but also who said them.

Regina nodded when Emma thanked her and she used her thumb to caress her fingers as they still held hands. "I am glad I could help you."

The moment between them was just perfect and they probably have never felt so comfortable and carefree around each other like this. So it was no wonder that they were leaning in closer but it was still too soon to just give in.

"I better go." Emma cleared her throat when she noticed they were getting too close and removed her hands from Regina's before stand up.

"Yes, of course." Regina nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and took a deep breath; feeling disappointed they didn't kiss but also relieved because she still wasn't sure of what was the real right thing to do about their situation.

"Once again, thanks." Emma grabbed her backpack and threw it over her shoulder. "Thanks to you I am not having a panic attack and freaking out." She nervously chuckled at the end of her words.

Regina looked up at Emma and just smiled as she fidgeted with her own fingers, like she still could feel Emma's touch. "Then I did a great job at being the backup."

"Yea, you did." Emma stared into Regina's eyes and they were once again getting lost in their gazes. Emma wanted to say something, she was dying to ask Regina something, but before she could voice her question, somebody interrupted.

"Are you two here for the written exam?" A firefighter asked as he held some papers and looked at the two women.

Emma looked at the man and quickly nodded while licking her dry lips. "Yes, I am. Just me."

"Then, come right this way, miss. It's time." The firefighter instructed and Emma just gave Regina one last glance before following the man into the building.

"I'll be here, waiting for you." Regina quickly spoke before Emma could disappear inside the building.

 **…**

Emma sat down on a free chair as the test was placed in front of her. She took a deep breath and tighten her hold on the pen she was holding. _You can do this. You are prepared for it._ She mentally cheered herself. _Plus, Regina believes in you too and she will be waiting for you._ That thought made her smile and she finally let out a long heavy breath that she was holding.

"Nervous?" A man asked a she was passing by her desk.

Emma snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the man with a smile. "Nope, I am ready."

"That's the attitude."

 **…**

After an hour, Emma was finally done and she was stepping out of the building with a relieved smile upon her face. She took her time to do it and even had time to look through everything just to make sure she didn't miss anything or misunderstood the question. She actually felt good, it wasn't as hard as she thought it was going to be and she is sure she did a good job. Now the waiting game begins.

When she stepped out she was ready to face Regina and share the good news but there was no Regina waiting for her. Emma easily felt a bit betrayed because Regina said she would be there waiting for her and the student actually wanted to let the teacher know how the test went but perhaps Emma shouldn't feel so down about this because maybe things between her and Regina weren't as good as she thought.

"Hey, how did it go?" Regina's voice sounded behind the blonde, making her quickly turn around to face the brunette who was holding two soda cans.

"You are here…" Emma mumbled, not aware those words didn't remain in her mind.

"Of course. I told you I would wait for you." Regina smiled and handed one of the sodas to Emma. "I just went to grab something to drink."

"Yea, thanks." Emma smiled, relieved that Regina stayed and took the soda.

"So, how did it go?" She asked again and open her own soda before take a sip.

"Good, actually." Emma started. "I thought it'd be harder but it wasn't. I am pretty sure I did good."

Regina smiled brightly at that and gave Emma's arm a quick pat. "See, I told you, you'd do fine."

"Yup, you calmed me down." Emma bit down on her lower lip and smiled as she looked into brown eyes, clearly showing how much she was thankful and happy that Regina was here.

And obviously the teacher was lost in green eyes as well because only now she was realizing that Emma did not forget her. Perhaps there was still a chance for them.

"I was wondering…do you want to have lunch with me?" Emma asked with a hopeful smile and hoped that she wasn't being too bold and get rejected.

"I'd love to."

* * *

 **Seems great good changes are happening between these two.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: 'She's my sister' – Part I

 **Restaurant**

After inviting Regina for lunch she noticed that she didn't know where the hell they should eat. She was thinking that she could go to some diner for burgers but that was before she wanted Regina to tag along. The brunette probably wanted to go to another place to eat, some place where the she would favour more so Emma let Regina pick the place.

It wasn't hard for Regina to figure out that Emma didn't know where to take her to eat but that was okay because this wasn't a date…right? Either way, Regina picked some cute little restaurant where it wasn't too fancy and it would have food they both could enjoy.

So right now they were just having their drinks while waiting for the food to be ready. The silence and heavy atmosphere was very present between them because Regina keep looking at the window or at the restaurant while Emma just nervously and gently played with her glass of juice. – But Emma was really enjoying Regina's company and she wanted to make a good impression because the brunette needed to know more about her new self.

"So…" Emma cleared her throat as she looked at the woman in front of her. "How is work?"

Regina snapped her view back to Emma and perked up an eyebrow when the blonde asked her about the work. "Are you seriously going to ask me that question, Miss Swan?"

Emma cringed at those words. "Well, yes? Just wondering, and can you please call me Emma?"

Regina noticed that Emma actually meant that and she wasn't just trying to make up small talk. "Alright, Em-ma." She smirked. "Work's been fine. It's the usual teacher boring stuff."

Emma smiled when Regina opted to say her name. The 'Miss Swan' was way too formal and made her feel like Regina was angry at her or something. She'd rather hear 'Emma' coming from those plump red lips. "Is teaching really that boring? 'Cause you make it interesting."

Regina scoffed at that and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you've slept bunch of times during my classes. I doubt I make it _that_ interesting."

Emma chuckled and shrugged. "Yea, true. But do you like what you do?"

"I love what I do. The interacting with students is something that always entertained me, even though there's few students I don't wish to ever interact with."

"I bet I was one of those students."

"Well…not really but…" Regina was getting slightly uncomfortable with that because in order to give a proper answer she had to bring up the past.

"It's okay, I get it." Emma gave her a small smile. "And it's no big secret teachers have favourites." She mocked.

"It's not exactly like that."

"Right…but! Students have favourites too." Emma grinned.

Regina rolled her eyes, trying not to smile when she saw that grin. "Of course they do. I am pretty sure most students have their 'teacher type'."

Emma chuckled at that. "You make it sound like it's dirty." Regina gave her a look. "Okay, maybe a little bit. But it's all fantasy, you can't judge. I am sure you had teacher crushes too."

Now Regina just looked away, refusing to comment about that.

"You did, didn't you?" Emma smirked and leaned forward over the table, just to get a bit closer. "You had a crush on a teacher, at least once!"

"I can't confirm or deny anything."

"Oh come on! Tell me, I wanna know."

"This conversation is taking a whole new turn." Regina took a sip of her juice.

"Yes, for the best." Emma gently grabbed Regina's wrist to bring the glass down from her lips. "Let me guess…it was your English teacher?"

Regina found odd the touch from the student on her wrist but she still appreciated it. "Why would you assume it was my English teacher?"

"Because you teach English." Emma shrugged. "Perhaps you idolized this person so much that you followed hers or his steps?"

Regina gave Emma a not so amused look. "That's kind of foolish, Emma."

"Well, people do foolish things when they like somebody." Emma mumbled those words and looked away, refusing to make any kind of eye contact after this.

There was the awkwardness again and Regina was a bit speechless after Emma's words. The blonde had the point, obviously but she knows those words were meant to their situation and as much as Regina would like to discuss somethings about the past she doesn't feel like today is the time or this is the place. "Well, if you really must know it was my History teacher."

Emma looked back at her, curiosity quickly invading her. "Oh yeah, which grade were you in?"

"Hmn…eleventh."

"Was she hot? Or well he?"

"Are we really going to talk about that?"

"Just say it!" Emma whined.

"Well, _she_ was charming. I wouldn't say 'hot' but she had indeed an appealing charm on her." Regina uncomfortably answered as she tried to remember more about that teacher.

Emma grinned in victory. "Totally knew you had a teacher kink."

"Pardon me?!" She almost chocked in her own saliva.

And Emma simple let out a loud cheerful laugh. Having this kind of conversation with Regina was totally a new thing, not only the subject they were talking about but also how they felt so comfortable even after being extremely uncomfortable. It was like they could easily tone down things between them if they simply put a little an effort on it.

The food arrived a few minutes later and Regina was enjoying her pasta while Emma was having some steak with rice.

"Now you…what made you want to become a firefighter?" Regina carefully asked after swallowing the piece of food she had in her mouth.

Emma chewed on her steak and looked up at Regina as she listened to her question. "Well…" She swallowed the food and wiped her mouth clean. "It was actually very impulsive; you know? I was at the hospital waiting for Zelena when she broke her thumb, and there was this flyer about recruitment for firefighters and like a minute later I bumped into a paramedic and I saw her wearing the Boston's fire department t-shirt."

"And that was it?" Regina tilted her head to the side. "You made up your decision after seeing a paramedic's t-shirt?" She joked.

Emma felt a bit embarrassed about that but chuckled anyway. "Well, yea. I mean it wasn't only the t-shirt. I think firefighters always interested me but I never looked into it. So I took the flyer home with me and did some googling and then things slowly started to click." Emma shrugged. "It makes more sense to me become a firefighter than get some desk job."

"I understand your point." Regina gently wiped the corners of her mouth. "Well, I am…I am happy for you."

"You are?" Emma asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Yes. I am glad you decided to go for something you actually like. Even though it's a dangerous job."

"Yea but if we are careful and know what we are doing, it's fine." Emma said mostly to let comfort themselves but Regina was just giving her look. Of course there were things you have no control over but Emma doesn't picture herself dying in a fire. "And even if something goes really wrong, I think…I think it will be worth it because I was doing it to protect somebody."

Regina couldn't help but smile at those words even though there was a hint of sadness in her smile. "Aren't you a saviour." She winked. "But nothing bad will happen to you." She wasn't stating or reassuring, she was basically demanding Emma to not let anything happen to her.

"Yes, ma'am." Emma sighed before show a smile. Even if Regina sounded kind of bossy with her last words, Emma knew she being caring in her own way. "But enough about this and lets-" Before Emma could carry on with her words, her phone started to ring. "Excuse me." She showed Regina a sheepish smile and then removed her phone from the pocket of her jeans before pick up the call from her father. "Yes dad?"

Regina allowed Emma to have her privacy with the phone call but it was clear something was very wrong because of the blonde's expressions dramatically changing from happiness to complete fear. She stopped eating, wanting to ask her what was wrong but since she was still on the phone, she had to wait.

"Okay, okay, I am coming." Emma quickly said as she ended the call and allowed things to sink in a little while staring down at the phone.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Regina reached out her hand like she was going to touch Emma but it never came to it because she wasn't close enough.

"Uh-well…It's Kathryn…She has been in some accident. With- with a motorcycle, I don't even know." Emma was explaining things a bit confusingly because she still couldn't believe she just got this call from her father. Why would her sister be on a motorcycle to start with? Kathryn wasn't even fond of those things. "I need to go, Regina." She really didn't want to stop this lunch between them but Kathryn needed her right now and she wanted to know how her sister was.

Regina was very shocked at the news. Despite what happened between her and Kathryn, she always held some care towards the blonde woman, so knowing she just had accident was heart-breaking. "Of course, Emma. Family's first." Regina said as she watched Emma's nervousness kicking in.

She was in complete despair and nobody could blame her. "Do you want me to go with you?" The point wasn't to spend more time with Emma, the point was to be able to support her in this situation. Plus, the way Emma's hands are shaking and the way she's panicking, she'd rather make sure Emma does get to the hospital in one piece.

Emma felt her heart aching and her lungs stopping her from breathing normally as she abruptly stood up from the chair and began to check if she had her keys, wallet, phone and jacket. What made her snap out of it was Regina's question. "You-…you wouldn't mind?" Emma asked, a bit surprised, because she didn't know how the situation between her sister and the teacher was.

"I'd rather take you to the hospital and make sure you will get there on one piece." Regina showed a tight smile as she looked up at the blonde.

Emma let out a shaky breath as she nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

 **Hospital**

The ride from the restaurant to the hospital was very stressful. Regina was making sure to go as fast as she could in this yellow car but she also was careful with her driving because she felt like she was in a death trap and having an accident, even a small one, was simply not an option. – Emma was mostly in her own thoughts but from time to time, she'd ask Regina if they couldn't go any faster.

When they arrived at the hospital, Emma was the first one stepping in, with Regina just tagging along behind. She was instructed by some nurses on where she should wait and soon she found her parents by some chairs in the visiting room. Her father was sitting down with Neal on his lap while her mother was standing up with her arms folded and an extreme worried expression. They all looked like the world was going to end but Neal, because he was still so little and couldn't understand things properly, and probably also because his parents still didn't exactly tell him why they are there.

"Ems!" Neal was the first one to noticed her and he called out her name with such cheerful tone that usually would make Emma smile but giving the circumstances it was too hard to.

"Emma." Mary Margaret gasped as she reached out for her daughter to give her a long and strong hug.

Emma embraced her mother, letting the older woman find some comfort in her. "Dad, what happened?"

David cleared his throat, ready to give his daughter an explanation but he had to think through his words first because of Neal. "Well, it seems a car didn't respect the red-light." It was very vague but it could tell part of the story.

"What was she doing on a motorcycle? She doesn't even have one." Emma pointed out with a confused tone and upset expression.

"She used yours." This time it was Mary Margaret speaking as she removed herself from her daughter's embrace but still stayed extremely close.

"My bike?!" Emma gasped and rose both her eyebrows at those words. What the hell was her sister doing with her bike?

"Sweetheart, don't be mad." Mary Margaret silently begged. "She was trying to surprise you, I think. She told us this morning something about getting you a new paintjob for the motorcycle like you wanted so much."

"I am not mad." Emma quickly said. Her shock wasn't out of anger. When her mother explained why Kathryn would be on her bike, Emma could easily put two together and understand more of her sister's intentions. – Since last summer, the Nolan's sisters haven't been in such good terms, they weren't always the tightest but since the Regina incident happened, they grown more apart. Her parents tried time to time to get them to be on better terms again but it wasn't that easy. So Emma could understand that her sister was going to use the paintjob as some kind of truce.

Emma took a deep breath and licked her dry lips as she took a step back to have her personal place because she needed it right now. She rubbed her own forehead and looked down at the ground, feeling lot of mixed emotions. She was worried for her sister's state but she was also angry at her decision. Not because her bike probably got all destroyed with that accident but because Kathryn wasn't even that skilled on a motorcycle. Emma was the one who taught her to ride one and it was just three lessons and some small trips they would do around the property but Emma was always there behind her to control everything.

At some point Mary Margaret finally allowed her eyes to leave her daughter's form and that's when she noticed Regina was standing right behind her. She was still a few feet away because she was giving the family the privacy it needed. When they both met eyes, Regina showed a small compassionate smile and Mary Margaret being the hugger she is, she rushed forward and threw her arms around the brunette woman.

Regina wasn't ready for the hug. This was the second time Mary Margaret hugged her and both times she never felt ready for it. However, in this moment she knew the woman needed much comforting so Regina eventually wrapped her arms around the older woman and gently hugged her.

"Where's she now? Did the doctors tell us anything?" Emma asked as she looked at her father who already gave Neal his phone to play with so he could be distracted.

"She's having an operation right now." David said as he slowly covered his son's ears. "From what we know, she has a few broken bones but what they are more concerned about is one of her lungs. A broken rib pierced through it." He finished his words with a dry gulp. He was trying to put it together, he was trying to be the rock his wife would need right now, but he was panicking so much deep inside.

"Fuck…" Emma mumbled under her breath as she turned away and pressed her fist against her lips. – She didn't want to be those people who never had the chance to have one final happy memory, final happy words. There was no way she was going to lose her sister. – When she spotted out a familiar paramedic, Emma couldn't help but approach the woman.

"Hey." Emma grabbed her arm, to get her attention.

The paramedic was taken back by who was grabbing her arm, she even tugged it away because her partner was on her other side so she didn't know who could be. However, when she faced a familiar face, she showed a small smile. "Oh hi, you are the girl from the vending machine, right? Did you get your food?"

"Yea- yes I am." Emma licked her lips and took a deep breath. "Look, were you the one who brought my sister in?"

The paramedic could easily spot the distress on her. "Your sister?"

"Yes, she was in a motorcycle accident." Emma explained. "She's blonde and kinda looks like me."

"Oh…" The paramedic knew the right thing to do was not to say any kind of information involving this young woman's sister. "You should talk to the doctor that is taking care of her. Or maybe the nurses, they might have some update." She forced a smile.

"I-I don't know who her doctor is...can't you just tell me if she's okay?" Emma was begging this woman to give her something.

But as much as she wanted to help out the blonde, she just couldn't because she knew how bad it was it. The paramedic wasn't going to give any false hope or destroy any hope that was left. "I can assure you we took good care of her all the way her. Now the rest is up to the doctors and they are the only ones that can tell you more about your sister's state." She now showed an apologetic smile and then felt her partner's tapping her arm, basically telling her they had to go now. "Hang in there." It was all the paramedic could say before giving a comforting pat on Emma's shoulders before leaving with her partner.

Emma wasn't happy with what she got from this paramedic. Sure it kind of left her relieved to know they took good care of Kathryn on the way but that didn't explain her exactly how her sister is doing. – When the paramedic left she quickly turned to the balcony where couple of nurses would be. "Excuse me, can you tell me if my sister's okay?"

"What's her name, miss?" The nurse asked as she was already going through her computer.

"Kathryn Nolan. I think she got her for almost an hour ago, I don't know. She had a motorcycle accident." Emma explained as she tried to keep her cool but she her hands were into fists and she was having a hard time to control her anger.

"She was taken to the operation block and it seems the doctors are operating on her right now." The nurse informed.

"Yea, I know that." Emma frowned. "I want to know if she's okay or not!" She slowly started to let go of her self-control.

"We will soon have more information, miss."

"This is bullshit, you can't-" Before Emma could carry on with whatever she was going to say, a gentle hand reached out to grab her arm. – Emma did not move away because it was like her body knew who that hand belonged to.

"Emma, we have to wait now." Regina told her as she kept holding the woman's arm and slowly removing her from the balcony while showing the nurse an apologetic smile.

"Regina, I can't just wait while my sister could be dying right now. I need to see her! She's my sister!" Emma half whispered and half yelled her last words. She wanted to see Kathryn, she wanted to talk to her. She wanted to tell her sister everything is okay between them and they could be tight sisters like they were when they were little.

"I understand, dear. But we can't just invade the operation room." Regina tried to calm down her anger. "I will wait with you." But as much as she wanted to calm her down there wasn't much she could say to make this situation better for the blonde. The only thing she could do right now was just be by her side.

Emma looked into brown eyes and she couldn't believe how she could even feel happy in this moment. Maybe it was because Regina was there; Regina was finally there for her and this was all she ever wanted. "Thank you." Emma mumbled and launched her arms forward to wrap them tightly around Regina's figure.

Regina took Emma's hug more welcoming and hugged her as strong as she could. – She had to admit she also needed a hug. She was also worried about Kathryn and the moments she spent with her were enough to make Regina care for her.

 **…**

After three more hours that felt like years, the doctor finally approached the family and those who were not sitting down quickly stood up to get closer to him. Only Mary Margaret stayed down on the chair because she had a sleeping Neal on her arms and lap.

"So, how is she?" David quickly asked.

"Well…we had some trouble during the operation but we successfully finished it." The doctor started. "She's fine at the moment. Still not completely out of danger but we will keep an eye on her and see if her lungs react well." He continued. "We've also managed to attach the several pieces of broken bone on her leg and put her back on its place."

They all cringed at his words because it was like they could feel the pain on the parts he described. "But she will be okay, right?" Emma asked and Regina who was actually holding her hand, decided to give a comforting squeeze. She didn't want 'fine at the moment', she wanted her sister to be completely fine after this, like it never happened.

"It's still early to tell but we are hopeful." The doctor did his best to show compassion but it was always hard to talk with the family members.

"Can we see her?" Mary Margaret asked as she looked up at the doctor.

"They are moving her to a room, right now. The nurses will soon tell you which room so you can see her. But please keep it to just two people at a time." The room where Kathryn would be had lots of machines and tubes everywhere, so it was always safe when there was couple of people in the room.

"Yes, thank you." David thanked them as the doctor showed one last tight smile before walk out to carry on with his job.

Now they all stayed silent, letting things settle. It was good news that Kathryn was okay but she still wasn't out of danger.

Emma looked at her parents' faces and she could see how they were easily breaking on their own but also supporting each other. They were the ones who deserved to see Kathryn first and they probably needed a moment alone. "Huh, mom, dad." Emma cleared her throat as she slowly let go of Regina's hand. "I'll take Neal home now, okay? You guys can be with Kathryn through the night." She approached her mother and gently picked up her brother, in order to not wake him from his sleep. "I'll take care of him, don't worry." She showed them smile, trying to keep it together. She wanted to be here but she also knew her parents needed their time.

David and Mary Margaret did not fight against it because this was exactly what they needed. They wanted to be able to cry and talk without thinking twice because of Neal. Plus, it wasn't a place for a child like him to be. "Alright, sweetheart. Take care." Mary Margaret stood up to peck her daughter's cheek and her son's head. David did the same and they took this moment to be in some kind of family hug.

Regina just stood there, watching them. It was moments like this she realized how much meaning a good family holds. It also makes her realize she can still have that kind of family if she fights for it.

* * *

 **TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: 'She's my sister' – Part II

* * *

 _Emma looked at her parents' faces and she could see how they were easily breaking on their own but also supporting each other. They were the ones who deserved to see Kathryn first and they probably needed a moment alone. "Huh, mom, dad." Emma cleared her throat as she slowly let go of Regina's hand. "I'll take Neal home now, okay? You guys can be with Kathryn through the night." She approached her mother and gently picked up her brother, in order to not wake him from his sleep. "I'll take care of him, don't worry." She showed them smile, trying to keep it together. She wanted to be here but she also knew her parents needed their time._

 _David and Mary Margaret did not fight against it because this was exactly what they needed. They wanted to be able to cry and talk without thinking twice because of Neal. Plus, it wasn't a place for a child like him to be in. "Alright, sweetheart. Take care." Mary Margaret stood up to peck her daughter's cheek and her son's head. David did the same and they took this moment to be in some kind of family hug._

 _Regina just stood there, watching them. It was moments like this she realized how much meaning a good family held. It also makes her realize she can still have that kind of family if she fights for it._

* * *

 **Emma's Mansion**

After saying her goodbyes to her parents, Emma and Regina left the hospital together. Emma was planning to drive by the fire academy because that's where Regina had left her car. However, when they both sat down in Emma's car with a sleeping Neal in the backseat, Regina could tell that Emma was still very emotional and that perhaps being alone right now wasn't the best choice. Yet the brunette didn't want to interfere with whatever plans Emma had to deal with this.

So she was very glad when Emma was the one who suggested if Regina could stick with her a little longer because the last thing she wanted was to be alone right now. Regina easily agreed and they decided to still get the older woman's car but she would follow Emma's to the mansion.

And here was Regina in Emma's large living room. Just taking glances at the familiar room made her feel a bit uncomfortable with the memories that were related to this house. It certainly wasn't the best moments of her life but she hoped today she can make good ones.

"Sorry for the wait. He woke up right when I was about to put him down, so I had to make him fall asleep again." Emma explained with a sigh as she was stepping in the living room to find Regina still standing up. She really didn't make herself at home.

Regina looked up at the blonde figure. "It's okay." She smiled.

"Do you want something? A drink or maybe some food? It's still a bit early to make dinner but we interrupted our lunch so if you are hungry…" Emma was doing her best to be a nice host, trying to make Regina feel comfortable.

"I am not hungry, dear." Regina assured her. "But perhaps a drink would be nice."

"Okay, good. What do you want to drink? I've got several juices but maybe you want some apple cider?"

"That would actually be lovely." Regina replied hoping that apple cider had a bit alcohol on it because she needed it right now.

Emma nodded and went to the kitchen to get them the drinks. It only took her less than two minutes to be back with a glass of apple cider and then a bottle of water. Truth to be told the only thing she felt like drinking in this moment was alcohol but she knew if she latched onto it right now she wouldn't stop till she was very drunk and she couldn't afford such thing right now with her little brother upstairs and Regina here. "Here." She mumbled and handed the other woman the glass.

Regina took it and gave Emma a polite smile as she watched the blonde student just drop over the couch and huff. "Are you alright?" Regina carefully asked as she decided to slowly sit down on the couch besides her.

"No." Emma quickly replayed with a frown as she opened her bottle to drink some water. She wasn't okay, obviously, but she wasn't going to put all her frustration on Regina, who had nothing to do with this.

"Of course." Regina mumbled, feeling slightly stupid for asking such thing.

"You know…" Emma started. "My parents never wanted me to have a motorcycle. In fact, I had to pay for my own motorcycle license because they refused to do it. They didn't want me to be on such dangerous vehicle." She adjusted her position on the couch before continuing. "But I didn't care because I thought they were very cool and I always loved to ride one."

"They are cool." Regina commented with a small smile and that made Emma let out a very small and soft snort.

"Yea but…if I haven't had this thing for motorcycles maybe-"

"Wow, wow, Emma no." Regina placed the glass over the small coffee table in front of them and then reached for Emma's hands with hers. She was quick to interrupt because she knew where this was heading. "What happened to Kathryn isn't your fault, nor hers. Your father said that a car didn't respect a red light, right? If you are really looking for somebody to put on the blame, then you should blame that driver for not respecting the basic transportation rules." Usually blaming people in situations like this isn't the best thing to do but there was no way Regina would let Emma blame herself for what happened.

Emma looked up at Regina when she felt the other woman's hands on hers and then listened to her words. Regina was right but that still wasn't enough for Emma to not blame herself because if she didn't get the damn motorcycle license, she wouldn't have a bike, and this wouldn't have had happened. Or if she simply forgave her sister and they fixed their bond. Maybe Kathryn would still be here and not in the hospital.

Regina noticed Emma's eyes getting watery and she knew that Emma didn't completely "buy it" and she knew that no matter what she said right now it wouldn't make things better. The only thing that will work to make it all better was getting news about Kathryn's state and know that she was really going to be okay.

"I am here for you, Emma." It was all that Regina could say and remain truthful. She could say that Kathryn would be okay but she doesn't know that, so she'd rather say something that she knows it's going to happen.

After those words, Emma just leaned forward to lean into Regina's neck and silently cry there but she miserable failed on the silent part because a loud sob escaped from her lips and she just allowed herself to simple cry and hold tightly onto Regina's figure. – As much as some people would like to think that Emma was a rock and a tough girl, she still breaks and some people would be surprised at how easily she can break when it involves loved ones.

Regina had an upside down frown on her face while her heart slowly broke at hearing Emma's sobs and cries. She wanted to make it better but she knew she couldn't, the only thing she could do right now is just hold Emma and let her cry. "I am here." She quietly said and wrapped her both arms around Emma's body to tug her close.

 **…**

Eventually after the all crying, Emma fell asleep and Regina managed to lay her down over the large couch and find some blanket to cover Emma in the room she stayed with Kathryn last summer. She also went to check on Neal to see if the four-year-old child was still asleep and he was but when she stepped out of his room, she accidently hit the door and that was enough to wake him up from his sleep.

"Mommy?" Neal sleepily asked as he got on his fours and rubbed his eyes as he looked at the door to see who was there.

Regina sighed, feeling disappointed she woke up the little one. "No, dear. It's me, Regina." She told him as she approached his bed with the design of a car. "Do you remember me?" She asked with a small smile and placed her hands over the barriers on his bed.

Neal frowned slightly, still very sleepy but he was doing his best to remember and then everything clicked in his little brain and he smiled. "Yes, you the pretty lady!" He chuckled at his own words and slightly jumped from his sitting position.

Regina chuckled as well and nodded. "Well, you are very charming, Neal." Now she thought about what to do with him. He seemed very awake and she wasn't sure if she could put him back to sleep. So perhaps spending time with him right now was the best thing to do? But she also didn't want him to run around and make loud noises because Emma's sleeping. "Okay, sweetheart. What do you think about…" She looked down at her watch. "…making dinner with me?"

"I help make dinner." Neal stated because in his head he thought he had skills to make dinner thanks to the playful all times he has spent between him and his mother in the kitchen. Mary Margaret would usually give him an empty bowl and then some wood spoon for him to play with it. "Les go." He said as he pushed himself up to stand up and step closer to the barriers.

Regina smiled and watched him already having his mind made up, so she was glad he wasn't interested in doing something else that could result in waking Emma up. "Yes, let's go make dinner, little chef." She teased him and picked him up to remove him from the bed but when she was about to put him down he quickly tucked his feet behind to be pressed against his butt, so the only thing that touched the ground was his knees.

"No! The slippes!" He complained before pointing at his slippers that were closer to his closet.

Regina perked up an eyebrow at his moves, confused on what he was doing and even more confused about his words. She thought he said he had slipped so she was trying to make him stand up again but when she noticed him pointing at something she realized he meant the slippers. "Oh your slippers?" She brought him back up and tucked him against her side before walk up to the slippers and with a big struggle pick them up. Neal was bigger than last time she saw him but she's very surprised that he demanded to wear the slippers and not stay bare footed. Most kids would prefer to just run around without anything on their feet. "There you go." Regina mumbled as she managed to put on his slippers while holding him against her hip.

Neal chuckled and checked his feet when he saw that the slippers were on his feet. The only reason why he loved these slippers so much was because of the penguin face it had on them. "To the kichen!" He cheered and pointed forward as Regina chuckled and went to the kitchen like he ordered. But when they were passing by the living room she playfully told him to keep quiet. He was doing his best to make his giggles be low while he covered his own mouth with his hand and even Regina's with his other hand.

Regina had to admit Neal's company right now was actually doing wonders. He was keeping her distracted and she could laugh a little bit. Plus, she absolutely adored children. "What do you want to eat, Neal?" Regina asked as she began to look through the cabinets to see what there was for her to cook.

"Space cereal!"

"Cereal? That isn't dinner material, sweetheart." Regina told him. There weren't much choices for her because the all meat was in the freezer and there was no way it would unfreeze in minutes. She then found some tuna and thought about making spaghetti with it. "What do you think about spaghetti..." She removed the pack of spaghetti from the cabinet as she handed it to Neal, who happily took it. "…and some tuna." Then she took out three cans of tuna and placed it over the balcony.

"Yes, I loves tuna." He approved and Regina removed the pack of spaghetti from his hands to place it over the balcony besides the tuna.

"Then it's settled. Now let's make this food."

"Chef Neal!"

 **…**

Emma was glad that the nap she took didn't bring her any kind of nightmares or dreams because she really just needed a good rest. – When she woke up she didn't even recall falling asleep and the first thing she wondered was where Regina would be? Did the teacher already leave? Well that makes Emma a bit more depressed because she was actually hoping to find Regina still around but maybe their bond still isn't at that level, if they have any bond to make levels.

Emma sighed out and just leaned back on the couch. Maybe she should just go back to sleep and only wake up when her body decides to not give her more emotional pain. But when she closed her eyes to take another nap she heard loud laughs from her brother Neal and somebody else that sounded a lot like Regina.

Emma frowned slightly at that, wondering what was really happening for them to be laughing, so she decided to finally get off the couch and search for them. – She easily found them in the kitchen, having a blast because Neal was playing with the spaghetti hanging on his mouth and making funny faces while Regina laughed to encourage him to continue playing. However, what made Emma gasp was when Regina decided to join the play and do exactly what Neal was doing. Oh this was too good to be true and there was no way that Emma would interrupt this moment, so she decided to stay hidden and watch them a little longer while doing her best to not laugh at the sight of Regina acting like a child.

Eventually they stopped playing with it and Regina was busier on preparing the food while Neal seemed interested in trying to watch her from his seat. "What are you guys doing?" Emma finally made her presence known as she stepped inside the kitchen.

"Ems!" Neal cheerfully said as he quickly left his chair to run up to his sister and tackle her legs.

"Hey big guy." She smiled down at him and rubbed his head, messing a bit with his blonde thin hair.

"We are making dinner." Regina answered as she still had her back facing Emma.

"Yea! Spaetti and tuna!" Neal added as he looked up at his sister.

"You mean spaghetti?" Emma corrected him as she poked his cheek.

"Yes, that." Neal nodded and then walked up to Regina as he tip-toed to see if her could look at what she was doing but he still had to grow a bit more in order to do that.

Emma also approached Regina but didn't stay as close as Neal did. "You didn't have to do that."

"It's dinner time and I love to cook. So why not?" Regina replied with a shrug as she turned off the stove.

"Yea but…" Emma wrinkled her nose as she felt a bit awkward that Regina was making them dinner but at the same time it felt very domestic and that was giving her mixed feelings.

"Emma, it's fine." Regina assured her as she turned around to face her. "I wanted to make dinner, don't worry." She then looked down at Neal and placed her palm over his head. "And guess what, Neal? Dinner is done."

"Yay!" He jumped and threw up his small fists.

Emma got a bit lost in Regina's eyes at first because it was like they were telling each other some secret message just with glares. "Let's eat then!" Emma cleared her throat and snapped out of it before go get the plates.

"Tuna, tuna, tuna." Neal cheered as he went after his sister to help her.

* * *

 **Hospital – Next day**

"You scared the shit out of us." Emma told her sister as she sat down on the bed besides her.

"You should've seen how scared I was when I saw that car coming my way." Kathryn told her with a husky voice as she did her best to not laugh because of her ribs.

"I wish I could hit you right now but I am a nice person, so."

"Then I appreciate your kindness."

Today Kathryn was a lot better. The doctors said that she was out of danger now and perhaps tomorrow they would let her out. Mary-Margaret and David went home this morning to have a better rest and spend time with their son. Emma was now the one spending time with Kathryn and doing her best to make her feel better and not be focused on where she was and on the pain she was feeling. Plus, she was sure they needed to have some type of a conversation.

"Listen about your motorcycle…" Kathryn started but Emma stopped her.

"Girl, don't worry about it. I am just super glad that you are fine. I don't care about the motorcycle."

"I just wanted to give you something."

"I know but buying me a with a paintjob for my bike wouldn't do it."

"Oh yea? We can't buy people now a days?" Kathryn asked with a sarcastic tone making the both sisters laugh, but she quickly winced in pain when her ribs ached.

"Easy there, tiger." Emma told her. "But seriously, Kat. It's time we just get over it and be tight sisters like before."

"Yes. I actually miss at how close we were when we were younger." Kathryn admitted. "And I know bringing Regina in didn't make things easier…"

Emma pressed her lips together and then shrugged. "You didn't know, so it's not your fault."

"Yea but you know…" Kathryn sighed. "I should've taken more consideration of your feelings and not let her stay at the house."

"Whatever happened, happened." Emma didn't feel like talking much about those past memories because they weren't the happier ones she had. But there was definitely something she was dying to talk about with her sister but she didn't know how were things between her and Regina. "But tell me…how are things between you and Regina? Like do you still have feelings for her? Is there any bad blood?" Emma tried to sound casual with her questions but she failed miserably at it.

Kathryn felt glad that Emma was really ready to just move on but then she perked up an eyebrow at her sister's questions, wondering what were her true intentions behind those questions. "Huh…things ended badly at first but after a while we solved things just fine. There are no feelings left, I am actually dating someone right now."

"You are?!" Emma gasped.

"Yes, but it's very recent, not even a month, so."

"Who is it? I want to know."

"I am not going to tell you who is it till you tell me why you felt the need to ask me those questions about Regina." Kathryn grinned and Emma just huffed out.

"Fine but please please don't judge and just listen, ok?" Emma almost begged.

"Cross my heart."

"Okay then well…we kissed." Emma was quick to say the last couple words and quickly looked away as she felt awkward.

Kathryn just stared at her sister like she couldn't believe her. "You and Regina? You guys kissed? When?!" She asked with a bit excitement but pure curiosity.

"Last night." Emma nervously played with her hair.

"How did that even happen?"

"It just happened."

"Oh no, you kissed and told so now I want the all details."

"Are you serious?" Emma whined.

"Yes, now spit it out." Kathryn smirked as she nudged her sister's leg with her foot from the good leg.

"Alright so it all started when she left after dinner…"

"She stayed for dinner?" Kathryn perked up an eyebrow.

"She actually made dinner."

"Ooh so she made dinner?"

"God, just let me tell you what happened!"

"Okay, okay go on."

* * *

 _ **Flashback – Last Night at Emma's Mansion**_

" _So, thanks for making dinner, Regina." Emma said with a small smile as she held the door open and looked at the other woman who was standing on the porch. They were saying their goodbyes._

" _It was my pleasure. I am glad you both enjoyed it. It'd be such a shame all that work for nothing."_

" _All that work? You just made spaghetti with tuna." Emma taunted her with a smirk and Regina rolled her eyes._

" _But probably the best spaghetti with tuna you've ever tasted."_

" _Hmn, true. You won this round, Miss Mills."_

" _Wait, I wanna say buh-bye!" Neal called out from behind his sister as he rushed his way towards Regina and tackled her legs to give her a big hug._

" _Give her the best hug you can, champ." Emma told him as she watched him with a smile. He looked so happy and content on giving Regina a strong hug. She never understood how Neal loves hugs and kisses maybe he took that sweetness from their mother._

" _Aw, I love your hugs, Neal." Regina told him as she bent down to pick him up and with a bit of struggle she managed to bring him up and give a proper hug._

" _Neal gives good hugs." He said with a sincere smile as he now hugged her around the neck and then pecked her cheek. "Kisses too."_

 _Regina giggled at his kiss and Emma thought that was the most adorable sound ever. "Yes, dear. You are the best." She pecked his cheek as well and gave him a soft pat on his back before put him down on the ground._

" _Okay now just say goodnight to Regina, Neal." Emma told him as she gently grabbed his shoulders._

" _Nighty, 'Gina!" He chuckled and then escaped from his sister's hold to run back inside and go watch his cartoons on the TV back at the living room._

 _Emma rolled her eyes at Neal's actions before look back at Regina. "He seems to like you."_

" _Oh, I know Neal likes everybody."_

" _Or maybe you are just likeable." Emma shrugged as she tried to be smooth with her flirting but she thought she was being very stupid._

 _Regina perked up an eyebrow at that and dared herself to take a step closer to Emma who was still holding onto the door like she was hiding her nervousness behind it. "Am I?"_

 _But Emma was quick to let go of the door when she saw Regina stepping closer to also step forward so their chests would only be an inch apart. "Yes, very much." She whispered those words and stared deeply into brown eyes before look down at plump red lips._

 _Regina took a deep breath and kept staring at Emma's face even when the green eyes were now focused on her lips. It was clear Emma wanted to kiss her and Regina would be dumb to not take this chance. "I am going to kiss you." Regina mumbled, completely giving Emma the chance to back down now._

 _But all Emma did was whisper. "Please do." Before they both latched onto each other' lips and make up for the all the times they wanted to kiss but never did._

* * *

 **Hospital**

"Laaaame." Kathryn commented with an annoyed jokingly tone.

"I want to hit you with that pillow so much right now." Emma told her with a blush upon her cheeks because talking about this was very embarrassing for her.

"But you can't." Kathryn wiggled her eyebrows at her sister. "Anyway. You guys kissed, what happened next?"

"Then she left."

"What? You let her leave?!" Kathryn groaned.

"What was I supposed to do? Force her to stay?" Emma perked up an eyebrow.

"No, but I thought after that kiss you would…you know…"

"Augh, no, Kat. I can't do that with Regina. I want to do the right thing with her. So I can't just jump on her bones."

"You already did though."

"Yes that's why I want it to be different this time!" Emma argued.

"Okay, fine. I am glad you are being a grown-up about this. Keep it humble, sis." Kathryn mocked.

"You are so annoying." Emma sighed out and rolled her eyes.

"You love me." She smirked. "But what happens now?"

"I don't know…" Emma shrugged as she pressed her lips together and looked down. They kissed and then Regina left. Yes, they both had a smile on their faces that could last a lifetime but what happens now? She hasn't heard a word from Regina since last night and Emma is fighting the urge to call Zelena, tell her everything that happened and make her talk about Regina because sisters talk. "Now tell me who are you dating."

"Nuh uh, sista. There's no way you will know about that."

"But I told you about the kiss!"

"Yea well. Too bad." Kathryn smiled in victory and Emma was really doing her best to not hit her sister right now.

* * *

 **Yay! Kat's okay and there was a SQ kiss!**

 **What do you guys think will happen next chapter?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Fluffyness ahead :)**

* * *

Chapter 21: Why not?

 **Zelena's House**

"So we kissed…" Regina uneasily said as she looked up and pressed her lips together while waiting for some reaction from her sister. After kissing Emma that night Regina has been very conflicted because there's just so much to look at. So, she needed somebody else's opinion and that somebody can only be her sister.

Zelena was about to take a bite of her cookie but she stopped right when the cookie was between her teeth because she wasn't expecting her sister to tell her that she kissed Emma Swan. She was still a bit shaken by the fact that Kathryn suffered a motorcycle accident. They were never close and Zelena never spoke to her alone but it was still a sad thing to happen to somebody like Kathryn. "Wait hold up…" Zelena blinked a several times as she tried to process the information, and moved the cookie away from her mouth. "You two kissed? Like a real real kiss?"

Regina slowly chewed on her lower lip and nodded at her sister questions.

"On the mouth, right?" Zelena pointed at her own lips.

Regina rolled her eyes at that. "That's what a "real real" kiss is, right?" She even mocked her a bit by imitating her accent.

Zelena frowned slightly at her sister's tone. "No need to get so defensive."

Regina sighed and rolled her shoulders. "I am sorry. It's just I have been a bit stressed lately. I haven't contacted Emma for four days now."

"Four days?!" Zelena gasped at that. "What about school?"

"We kissed on last Thursday night. I only have classes with her Tuesday and Wednesday."

"Hmm, so you going to see her tomorrow." Zelena reminded her as she finally took a bit of that cookie.

"I know." Regina quietly replied.

"So what you gonna do, sis?" Zelena asked while chewing on her cookie.

"Does it make me a bad person if I say I don't know?" Regina looked at her sister with a bit despair on her face because truth to be told she was desperate. She didn't know what to do.

Zelena kept chewing on her cookie and moved her head like to say her sister that she wasn't so sure. - She only decided to talk after done eating. "If this happened last year I would understand all your doubts but now..." Zelena looked at her. "…you have to look at things in a different way, sis. Emma isn't the same child anymore. You and I know that."

"Yes but…" Regina leaned back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "I am still her teacher."

"If your issue is only that then you can have a serious conversation with her and just say you two need to keep it secret till she gets her degree." Zelena told her like it was the most obvious thing and went back looking through the channels for some rom-com.

Regina folded her arms and played a bit with her upper lip as she looked at her sister but only because she was in deep thought. Was her issue only that? Or was some part of her still unsure of how much Emma changed? Nobody could exactly blame her because she witnessed Emma Swan's infamous moments but people can change and she knows Emma changed but maybe there's a tiny part of her that still isn't completely sure of that.

Zelena noticed that her sister wasn't saying anything but she knew that Regina just couldn't walk away from this. She knew how much feelings Emma held for her sister and she knew that Regina couldn't let a chance for happiness like this escape. "But even if you have more doubts I think you should still try it out."

Regina snapped out of it and perked up an eyebrow at that.

"I am just saying. Why not try out? You guys kissed. She changed. In couple of months she will graduate. What's there to lose?"

"I could end up with a broken-heart." Regina stated the obvious.

"Or you could not." Zelena shrugged and looked at her sister. "Don't you think there's times we just need to woman up and go for it? We both know that having a relationship with anybody can leave you broken-hearted. So why not with somebody that you actually care about?" Zelena reached out for more cookies that were on the coffee table in front of her. "Isn't Emma worth it?"

"I guess." Regina shrugged as she allowed her sister's words to sink in.

"But decide fast. If you don't go for it, somebody else will." Zelena ended her words by taking another bite of her cookie.

Now that was something that really sank in and Regina has a lot of thinking to do before meeting Emma tomorrow in her class.

"God, City of Angels is playing. It's so old and so sad!"

* * *

 **Emma's Mansion – Backyard**

"And then she wanted more but like we don't know shit about each other, aye? We just hooked up." Killian shared his weekend experience with some girl from college.

"So the big boss isn't going to get his walls down and date somebody?" Jeff mocked as he put his legs over the table they were sitting around.

Killian rolled his eyes at that. "You talk like I am scared of dating. I ain't scared, mate!"

"Well then what's stopping ya? Isn't she hot?" Jeff asked as he looked down at his beer, seeing it was empty.

"Yea but not dating material." Killian twirled his index finger beside his temple. "She ain't right in the head."

"And you know that just with one hook up?" Jeff perked up an eyebrow.

"Nah but you know who she is! It's that Tamara chick."

"Oh you hooked up with Tamara? Good for you." Jeff mocked again as he put the empty bottle over the table.

"At least I am getting some."

"And who says I am not?!" Jeff gasped, sounding all offended. "Just to let you know I met a nice guy last month and things are going wonderfully well."

"Then how come I've never met him?" Killian frowned and folded his arms.

"Because he says we need to keep it secret."

"Well that's bullshit right there." Emma finally spoke because she went inside to get more beers and left the boys to continue their conversation. "Why keep it secret? Why doesn't he want other people to know you guys are together?" Emma questioned as she put the beers over the table and sat back down in her seat.

"Well…maybe because…" Jeff was now looking for an excuse because he actually liked this guy. He was handsome so you would look for any excuse to try understand the all secrets.

"He probably has a boyfriend and you are his mistress!" Killian pointed out before jamming his hand against the table.

Jeff only frowned at Killian and felt like throwing the empty bottle at him. "Okay first of all I am not a mistress. Secondly, I doubt he's dating anybody."

"You don't know that." Emma said. "I don't want you to think I am not happy for you, bro. But it's suspicious when he says he wants to keep it secret."

"I guess." Jeff huffed out and grabbed his new beer to take long sips.

"Instead of being upset about that let's be upset about the fact that our lass here, Swan, didn't want to meet at a club!" Killian pointed his finger at his friend.

"Yea. I could be having a blast right now but I am here in your backyard having cheap beer." Jeff now judged his friend.

"Cheap beer?! Now I am offended." Emma joked a bit because she didn't want them to start thinking she was being lame for not going to the club. She just couldn't continue with that anymore. She wanted to focus on her studies and on the firefighter thing. She's actually getting the results of her exam sometime this week and if she passes, then they will send her the date for the physical exam and she just can't wait for it. "I just wasn't in the mood for the club." Emma casually said as she shrugged.

"Lately you haven't been in the mood for a lot of stuff, Swan." Killian pointed out. "You've been distant."

"True. We used to do shit together every day and always playing music but now you barely there." Jeff added his opinion.

"I am just focusing on studies lately. You know graduation coming closer and I really want my degree, man." It wasn't a lie. Once she had her degree she could just focus on being a firefighter, if she gets approved to go to the fire academy.

"Yea well, don't turn into an anti-social geek, Swan! After graduation we gonna party the whole summer!" Killian said as he rose his hand with the beer to cheer.

"Hell yea!" Jeff smirked and rose his beer as well.

Emma smiled and cheered along with them but knowing very well if she gets in the fire academy there won't be any summer fun for her.

* * *

 **Next day – College**

Today was the day that Regina was going to have a serious conversation with Emma if time allowed, or if the student even wanted to talk to her. She wouldn't blame Emma if she was distant or upset because Regina really made no efforts to try to contact the blonde. She was just so nervous and with so many doubts that she needed time for herself and sort everything out in her head.

So she nervously stepped in her classroom and she could see some curious looks on her students face because she was those kind of teachers that were already in the classroom long before the students came in. "I am sorry, I am late." But the only reason why she was late was because she was trying to not freak out while she washed her face in the bathroom.

Emma was in her usual seat and she quickly looked up when Regina finally stepped inside the classroom. She thought that the teacher wasn't going to show up and at some point she felt like something bad happened because she hasn't heard a single word from the brunette. But now she was glad that she was here and after a knowing look between them the class started.

 **…**

"Just bring me the essay next week and then we can discuss more about it." Regina informed her students as they were already putting everything away to leave. She took a quick glance at Emma's seat to see what the blonde was doing and she seemed to be taking her time to put her things in her backpack, so that gave Regina a bit of hope that Emma wanted talk to her.

Emma watched the others leave as she slowly put her things away. She wanted to be the last one leaving to see if Regina wanted to talk to her and if she didn't, then, well, she would be forced to because Emma really wanted answers. – So when everybody left, she was already on her way to walk out with her backpack over her shoulder and looked at Regina to see if the teacher was going to say anything or look at her.

Regina wasn't looking up to see who was leaving but she could tell exactly who was stepping out right now. "E-Emma can we talk?" She tried to not stutter after clearing her throat as she finally looked up at the student.

And Emma was 100% they were going to talk about their kiss because Regina addressed her as Emma and not as Miss Swan. "Yes." The student replied and stepped closer to the teacher's desk.

Regina only forced a quick smile as she rose her finger as in to ask for a second then she went to the door and closed, to make sure they were going to have some privacy. – She leaned her back against the now closed door and took a deep breath, clearly showing her nervousness. "I wanted to start by apologizing. I shouldn't have had spent so many days without saying anything to you."

Emma kept her cool but she was really nervous deep inside. "Yea but it's okay, I guess." She shrugged. It was okay as long as Regina didn't tell her next that they couldn't be together.

Regina nodded and pressed her lips together as she approached the other woman. "It's just after the…the kiss, I started having doubts…" She carefully said her words because she didn't want Emma to think bad things but she needed her to understand her point of view.

"About?" Emma straighten a bit her back as she gripped tightly the handle of her backpack, trying to keep it together. She really hoped Regina wasn't going to crush her dreams with this conversation.

"About what to do next." She stated. "What do you want to do next?"

"Well…what do you want to do?"

"I asked first." Now Regina sounded a bit childish but she wanted to hear Emma's opinion first before she made any final decision.

"Huh I…" Emma licked her dry lips as she took a deep breath. There wasn't any more second thoughts for her. There wasn't any more 'let me think about it'. She knew what she wanted but she was just nervous to say it. She didn't want to be exposed to Regina again and get herself hurt like last year. "…I think I would like…" But sometimes you have to say 'fuck it' and just go for it. "…I actually would like to have a relationship with you, Regina."

"You would?" Regina's face broke into a small smile as she was still trying to not get her hopes high however it was clear she was happy because of the glint in her eyes.

"Yes, why not?" Emma shrugged again as she seemed to play the 'cool kid' card well. "I wouldn't have kissed you that night if I didn't want to." She stepped forward leaving only space for one more step between them. "And I hope you know that I am not here to play around. I changed." Emma was being very sincere with her words and she hoped Regina could see how truthful she was being.

Regina licked her lips as she watched Emma stepping closer and that made her feel a bit breathless because she thought her personal space was about to be invaded but it never came to that. She then listened carefully to Emma's words and looked into her eyes. It was in those seconds that Regina made her choice that could change her life forever.

Without saying anything Regina launched her arms forward to grab onto Emma's strong arms and tug her close as she smashed her lips against the blonde's. The kiss wasn't the most elegant out there because it was literally a smash and it hurt at first but they easily got lost when their lips moved against each other.

The kiss lasted few seconds and when they finally broke apart Emma felt like she was still in the clouds but managed to find her voice. "So…what do you say?" She looked down at Regina and kept a hopeful smile on her lips that were already stained with Regina's red lipstick.

Regina bit down on her lower lip as she looked up at Emma with half closed eyes and she gently tried to remove her lipstick from Emma's lips with her thumb. "What do you think, Miss Swan?" She gave Emma a look.

Emma smirked and finally wrapped an arm around Regina's waist. "I think I will start enjoying being called Miss Swan somewhere else."

"Oh goodness." Regina chuckled lowly before playful swat Emma's arm. The student also chuckled but was quick to end their laughter with another kiss.

Regina was finally hers, right? So she was going to kiss this woman as many times she could.

Regina smiled into the kiss and allowed herself to get lost in it but there was just one more thing they needed to talk about. "But one more thing…" She muttered against Emma's lips and gently pushed her away. "…nobody can know about us." She seriously stated.

Emma frowned slightly at that and was ready to protest till things clicked in her brain. It was obvious they couldn't be open about their relationship given the fact that they were teacher and student and Emma didn't want Regina to get in any trouble. "Alright. I promise. My lips are sealed." Emma agreed and Regina couldn't be happier.

"Good. Now go to your next class so you won't be late."

"Okay but only if you let me take you out on a date tonight."

"If we are keeping our relationship secret we can't go on dates, Emma." Regina pointed out.

"We had lunch together!"

"Was that a date?" Regina perked up an eyebrow and now folded her arms.

"Well…I took you out for lunch…" Emma said in her defence.

"Yes but you never said it like it was a date. You only asked if I wanted to have lunch with you."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Okay then let me take you on a real date. An inside date."

"Inside date?"

"Yes, instead of going out to a restaurant or something. I'll cook you a home meal." Emma said with a proud smile.

"You can cook?" Regina asked as she eyed Emma suspiciously.

"Of course I can cook. I am grown ass woman. I need to know how to cook."

Regina looked a bit amused. "Alright then. As long as you don't burn anything and the food is good, I have nothing against it."

"Great!" Her smile got bigger. "Can it be at your place? Because well…privacy…" She now showed a sheepish smile trying to sound very casual and innocent with her words but Regina knew exactly what she meant by that.

The teacher gave her a look but had to admit privacy is something that they would need. Mostly because it's a date. "It can be at my place. I'll text you my address later. Now go, you will be late and soon my students will be here."

"Okay, okay." Emma was about to just walk out but she decided to peck Regina's lips one more time. – Then she quickly walked out not giving Regina any more time to complain.

Regina now took the last couple of minutes she had before her next class started so she could calm down and just appreciate how her life just took a big turn and she was so happy about it.

* * *

 **Regina's Mansion**

Regina was probably taking too long to find something to dress because she wasn't sure on what to wear tonight. It was a date, yes, but it was an inside date, or whatever Emma had called it. Does that mean she doesn't have to wear a fancy dress and big high heel shoes? Should she just go for something more casual?

She only figured out on what to wear after couple of hours and the outfit was a pair of blue tight jeans, some flats and a dark top. She thought she was a bit too casual so she put more effort on her hair and makeup. Then she spent some long minutes staring at the mirror, making sure everything was okay and appealing enough.

She doesn't know what to expect from this date. All she knows is that Emma is going to cook for her and she hopes it's a great meal. But after dinner what is going to happen? Are they going to make out like two teenagers? Are they going to actually have sex on the first date? Well they already had sex so that wouldn't be a problem. However, Regina is looking for something more than just lust because if they are going to be in a relationship, she doesn't want it to be all based on carnal. She wants to see if Emma will appreciate her in other ways than just a nice body.

On Regina's porch was Emma Swan also being nervous about this date. She didn't have any issues with the clothing because she just went with her usual casual clothes and her infamous red leather jacket. - She had prepared things before so it wouldn't turn into a big mess but they always say nothing goes as you plan it, so she doesn't know what to exactly expect from this date. She will cook for Regina and have a nice evening with her. She will probably just do whatever the brunette feels like doing because Emma wants to prove that she's good dating material and that this means a lot to her.

"Okay, Swan, here we go." She whispered to herself before take one final last deep breath and finally ring the bell. As she waited for Regina to open the door she kept telling herself to calm down and relax and that everything was going to be wonderful.

Regina took her time to open the door because she was checking herself in the mirror one last time. When she finally faced the door she took a deep breath, put a smile on her face and opened it. "Hello." She greeted in a happy tone.

Emma quickly smiled when Regina opened the door and greeted her. "Hi!" She said in a bit of high pitch tone but then cleared her throat, getting a hold of herself. "I brought the ingredients." She showed Regina the plastic bags she was holding with food in it.

"Step in." Regina mumbled as she stepped aside and opened more the door for Emma to step inside. "So you won't use mine? I am offended."

Emma stepped inside and then frowned slightly at Regina's words. "What? No, I just thought you wouldn't have these, so…"

Regina chuckled lowly and shook her head before close the door. "I am joking, dear."

"Of course you are." Emma mumbled, feeling a bit silly now.

"So…" Regina took a discreet deep breath and stared at Emma. Should they kiss now? Or not? Couples greet each other with a kiss, right? And why was she debating so much about kissing Emma when they had no problem doing it at her classroom? It's weird how she just got nervous and anxious about this. It feels like her first relationship.

"So…" Emma said as felt the same awkwardness and nervousness atmosphere invading them. She wanted to kiss Regina, really, but she doesn't know if she should let her take the first step. Or maybe Regina was waiting for her to take the first step! _Just do it._ She thought to herself.

So she leaned forward and gently kissed Regina's lips, it was more like a long peck. After pulling away, she took a better look at Regina's outfit and noticed that the brunette was wearing jeans which was something new. Not even last summer while she stayed over her place she wore jeans. She was always with some dress or long skirt. "You look great in jeans." She teased just to ease the moment.

Regina closed her eyes briefly for the kiss and her lips formed into a tiny smile because she was very happy that Emma decided to kiss her. But then her smile turned into a smirk when Emma started teasing her about the jeans. "I'd like to think I look good in everything."

Emma snorted at that and rose her eyebrows. "You do. My favourite outfit is the skin one." She mumbled those last words and Regina didn't hear her clearly.

"What?" She asked with a confused frown but Emma figured the best was to not mention it again.

"Nothing. Where's the kitchen?"

Regina was still suspicious but she let it slide. "Right there." She leaded Emma to the kitchen and the blonde placed the bags over the balcony. – Regina watched her taking out the ingredients and she was getting curious about what Emma was going to cook for her. "What are you going to cook?" She asked with a small smile.

"It's a surprise." Emma replayed her as she kept emptying the bags. "That means you can't stay here while I make it." She then took out a bottle of wine and a DVD. "So I brought you some wine and Scary movie 3." She showed a big smile as she held the DVD and the bottle.

Regina perked up an eyebrow and folded her arms as she eyed the items. She was content with the wine but the DVD? Was Emma really going to make her watch Scary Movie? "Really? That movie?"

"Oh what? Regina Mills is too good for Scary Movie?" Emma pretended to be offended. "Nobody is too good for Scary Movie. Come on."

Regina rolled her eyes with a playful smile as she went get the glasses for the wine. "Why can't I just stay here and watch you?"

"Because…you are going to distract me." Emma tried to open the bottle of wine.

"How so?" She put an innocent expression and walked up to the blonde woman with two glasses for the wine.

Emma looked at Regina and licked her dry lips. "Trust me, you will." She admitted and finally managed to open the bottle. "And it would get too boring for you. So a funny movie and a good glass of wine will keep you occupied and entertained while I am making dinner."

"Fine. I'll watch the movie but I don't promise I will enjoy it." She handed the glass so Emma could pour wine in it.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Emma grinned and poured wine in the two glasses before settle the bottle aside. "There you go. Now…" She picked up the DVD and handed it to Regina. "…you go watch this and let me work."

"Alright, Chef Swan." Regina teased before grabbing the DVD. "Hope your cooking will be better than this movie," she said, already on her way out. Emma shook her head with a smile as she began prepping for the meal.

 **…**

The time passed and Regina had to admit the movie wasn't that bad but it did get too stupid for her at some point so she was just getting bored of it. So time to time she'd go to the kitchen to check on Emma but the blonde kept dismissing her. The last time that Regina went to the kitchen was only to grab the bottle of wine because Emma was just taking too long with the meal and the wine was entertaining her more than the movie.

And then finally…Emma was calling out for her. "Regina! It's done!"

Regina slowly stood, well aware that she just had more than two glasses of wine. "I am coming." She replayed and slowly walked up to the kitchen with the half empty bottle on her hand and her glass on her other hand. "It smells so good." It was her first impression as the smell of Emma's cooking invaded her nose. "Seafood?" She curiously asked.

"Shrimp." Emma said as she placed the plate over the balcony, closer to Regina. "This is Shrimp with rice a la Emma's way." She introduced the dish with a proud smile as she threw the small towel over her shoulder.

Regina tried to not laugh at Emma's introduction to the food. "Let's see if it's good." She placed the bottle and the glass over the balcony and reached for the fork that Emma was handing her.

Emma just patiently and nervously waited for Regina's judgment on her food. – And she knew she got approved when Regina literally moaned at the taste.

"This is so good." Regina mumbled after moaning at how good it tasted as she kept chewing on it.

"I am glad you like it." Emma said with a proud smile as she watched Regina eating it. It actually felt good being able to cook something that your lover appreciates it.

"I love it." Regina replied as she kept eating, not even bothering herself to speak only after swallowing the food. It was after few bites that she realized Emma wasn't eating. "You won't eat?" She managed to say through her chewing before put a hand in front of her mouth.

Emma showed her a sheepish smile as she brought her shoulders up. "I messed it up at first so there's nothing else left but that." She admitted and Regina couldn't help but to laugh at that.

"Only you, Emma Swan." The brunette said after swallowing the food in her mouth. "We can eat this together." Regina brought the fork up, closer to Emma's lips.

"No, no need." Emma declined but Regina just insisted so eventually she opened her mouth and took the food that she was offering. "Damn, I am good." She commented after tasting her food, making them both laugh.

 **…**

After the dinner Emma said that she also brought ice-cream so the two women were on Regina's couch, eating ice-cream and drinking wine. Well Regina was the one more into the wine while Emma was content with the ice-cream but because of that Regina was obviously drunk and Emma didn't know what to do with her other than just play along with whatever she wanted to do.

"Okay, okay, let's prank call my sister." Regina managed to say between giggles as she clumsily reached for her phone that was on the coffee table.

Emma stopped her from falling over by grabbing her hips. Regina had decided the most comfortable position for them was for Emma to sit down on the couch, put her legs over it while she straddled the blonde's lap. "Careful." Emma mumbled as Regina finally grabbed her phone and adjusted herself in her position as Emma was forcing her to sit more on her hipbone because she was trying to keep it decent. "Are you seriously going to prank Zelena?" Emma perked up an eyebrow as she went back eating the ice-cream.

"Yea, why not? It's going to be fun." Regina chuckled as she took her time to finally call her sister. "Shhh! It's ringing." She said before press her finger against Emma's lips even though she wasn't even speaking.

Emma just watched her and carried on eating her ice-cream when Regina pulled her finger away so she could put it on speakerphone.

" _Hello?"_

Regina was ready to change her voice and ready to talk but Emma quickly noticed that voice didn't belong to Zelena. "Kat?" The blonde asked with a slight frown and looked over at Regina's phone to see if she was really calling Zelena. - Why was her sister picking up Zelena's phone?


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I'm back after being MIA for awhile. I have just been busy with personal life and the strubble with writer's block is awful, but I finally managed to write a chapter and I already have my mind set for a new fic because of the new season and I want to put it down already before I forget.**

 **This fic is almost ending, so enjoy this chap!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Our Future

 **Regina's Mansion**

"Kat? Is that you?" Emma asked with a slight frown.

" _Ems? Yea, it's me."_

"W-Why are you using Zelena's phone?" Emma curiously asked as she tried to get in a better sitting position but that was a hard task due to Regina being on her lap, refusing to move.

" _Huh, she's sleeping right now, so…"_

"Sleeping? Where?"

" _Here, at home."_

"Okay hold up!" Emma damn hoped that this new person that her sister was dating wasn't Zelena. "Why is Zelena sleeping in our house?"

"Aww, she's sleeping," Regina mumbled with a pout because now her fun was spoiled and Emma just gave the teacher a look. She couldn't believe the older woman was such silly drunk.

" _Because! She stopped by few hours ago, asking for you. Mom told her you weren't here but you know mom, so I stumbled upon them in the living room having long conversations about babies. It seems mom was giving her advice or something."_

"Zelena was taking advice from our mom?" Now that was something that Emma would pay to watch.

" _I guess? Then she went up to my room and we watched some rom-com and she got very emotional and cried herself to sleep."_

Emma sighed as she closed her eyes for a second. "Is that movie by any chance called The Proposal?"

" _I don't think so? It's a movie with Fergie's husband and some blonde actress. It's a movie about how they both keep the child of their friends who died and they have to deal with each other and stuff. I don't know, I wasn't paying much attention."_

"Okay, okay, details. But are you sure…" Emma slightly paused because Regina's hands were getting dangerously close to the hem of her shirt so she moved the brunette's hands away. "…are you sure that nothing else happen…between you two?"

" _What kind of question is that, Emma? I'm dating someone!"_

"And that someone isn't by any chance…Zelena?" She asked with a curious expression but dead hoping it wasn't. "Because you know, as much as I love you, I couldn't let this happen. She's Regina's sister. It would be way too weird; you know, sisters with sisters."

Regina sighed because Emma kept moving her hands away while all she wanted was to slide her hands underneath Emma's shirt and caress her skin with her fingertips. – So with another goal in mind, the teacher leaned forward and started kissing Emma's free ear and down to her neck.

" _Oh god, Ems. I am not with Zelena, and if you must know I am dating a guy. So calm down."_

"O-Oh, really? Who is it?" She then bit down on her lower lip to make sure no pleasing sound escaped her lips thanks to Regina's plump red ones against the skin of her neck.

" _None of your business, that's who."_

"Come on!" Emma whined and then in a quick struggle she managed to grab Regina's both wrists and push her away enough to make her stop kissing her neck. "'Gina, cut it out." She said in a hushed tone and tried to make a serious expression so the other woman would know she meant it but all Regina did in reply was a simple pout.

" _I'm sorry, Emma. No can do. Maybe in a few weeks."_

"Yea, yea. Listen we will drop by in a few minutes, ok? See you later." Emma quickly said and hung up before hearing her sister's reply. – Now with her both hands free, Emma easily flipped Regina making her the one laying on her back as she got on top of her while pinning her hands down over the couch's arm above the brunette's head. "You need to stop."

Regina yelped with the all sudden moves and new position but quickly smirked at how demanding Emma sounded and the way she held her hands above her head. "Why?" She said with a seductive tone and bit down on the corner of her lower lip as she curved her spine in order to rub herself up against Emma's torso.

Emma knew she was going to lose it right there but she couldn't do it because she promised herself this would just be a normal date with no sex. Emma wanted Regina to know that she was serious about a relationship and she was afraid anything could jeopardize her efforts. "Okay, let's go." She said in a husky tone because she was still feeling weak from the teacher's simple seduction.

"Where?" Regina frowned when she felt like she didn't seduce Emma enough because now the blonde got off of her and stood up besides the couch.

"To my house. Your sister's there and she got too emotional with another rom-com movie, so let's see if she's alright." Emma made up an excuse but the only reason why she was going was because she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself if they remained in Regina's place.

"Why are you so worried about my sister? She's fine, it's pregnancy hormones." Regina sounded a bit angry with her tone.

Emma perked up an eyebrow at Regina's tone. "Yea, I am sure but you know…maybe she misses you." She shrugged.

"Or maybe you miss her."

"What?" Now Emma took a better look at Regina's expression and posture and realized that the brunette was jealous or upset about Emma pretending to date Zelena. "Wow, wow no. Just no, Regina." She said as quickly as she got on her knees in front of the teacher who was sitting up on the couch. "I don't miss Zelena at least not the way you are thinking. I just think we should go check on my sister too because of her accident and because…" Emma looked down as her cheeks slowly started to get warm. "…if I stay here one more second alone with you, someone will get naked." She said those words very low, hoping the other woman wouldn't hear her clearly.

The alcohol in Regina's system was making her more vulnerable and having less of a filter with whatever she did. Usually, Regina's behaviour is based a lot on self-control and if the alcohol removes that self-control, she will react by emotion and less by brain. "What?" She frowned at Emma's last words but then a smirk slowly showed up across her face. "Did you just say what I think you did?"

"It doesn't matter." Emma knew by now she was red like a tomato and quickly stood up to turn around.

Regina smirk only grew bigger as she bit down on her lower lip before standing up and slowly wrapped her arms around Emma's strong torso from behind and hug her. "It's alright, we can go check on your sister and see if mine still has any water left in her body to cry over movies."

Emma chuckled at Regina's words and was about to turn around to give her a decent hug back but at that moment the other woman's hand quickly brushed against her crotch. "Regina!" She groaned out in frustration.

While Regina simply giggled and moved away from Emma's body. "Let's go, blondie."

"You are the worst." Emma sighed and followed the brunette out of the house to the car as she hoped Regina wouldn't get silly through the trip.

* * *

 **Emma's Mansion**

Emma had to be the one driving because obviously Regina was too drunk for it. The only down part about this was how the brunette keep on teasing her while she drove. As much as Emma told her to stop Regina wouldn't do it, they almost crashed and yet Regina still didn't calm down.

When they finally arrived Emma sighed and grabbed Regina's wrist to remove her hand from her crotch. "It's a miracle we didn't crash." Emma told her with a frown as she kept a firm hold on the other woman's wrist because she was fighting against it.

Regina grinned when Emma tried to scold her but she found her frown just adorable. "But we didn't. All thanks to my saviour." Since she couldn't remove her hand from Emma's grip, she decided to just lean forward and catch the blonde's bottom thin lip between her teeth and give a kind of rough tug.

Emma had rolled her eyes with the 'saviour' nickname but then carefully watched the teacher approaching and bit her lip. "Ow, Regina!" She complained before quickly pull her head back and press the tip of her fingers against her lip as she looked shocked at the brunette.

Regina giggled and poked the blonde's nose before stepping out of the car and close the door so she could lean against it before the alcohol in her blood makes her tumble.

Emma sighed and prepared herself for the rest of the night, because it was going to be a long one. She knows she could easily deal with a drunk Regina if she had given in before and spend the rest of the night pleasing each other, it'd be a quick and perfect way to deal with a drunk Regina; but trying to be responsible and "babysit" the teacher was kind of a bummer. – She got out of the car and closed the door before locking it and walked around the vehicle in order to get to Regina. She slowly take a hold of her hand. "Come on, careful to not fall."

Regina took Emma's hand and nodded at her words as she tried to focus just for few seconds and concentrate on her walking to the entrance of the mansion. After Emma unlocked the door she carried on with her walking but always holding the blonde's hand as they soon would end up at Kat's bedroom.

"Kat?" Emma called out for her sister as she pushed the door open and looked inside.

"Hi, Emma..." Kat greeted her as she looked at her bedroom door and saw her sister and Regina leaning over Emma's side. They looked like they were trying to keep it together but the older blonde could tell that the brunette was drunk. "…and Regina. Come on in."

"Where's Z?" Regina asked as she let go off Emma's hand and stumble her way towards Kat's bed which lead her to dropping on the bed, but even in her clumsiness she made sure to not hurt Kat because she still had cast on her leg.

"In the bathroom." Kat said as she pointed at the door of her bathroom that stayed within her bedroom.

"Lena, is everything good?" Emma asked as she sat on the bed besides Regina to help her remove high heel shoes because she was struggling with taking them off by herself.

"Yes! Just a minute." Zelena said as she finally left the bathroom seconds later while wiping some tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh my god, why are you crying?" Regina asked as she noticed her sister's blue eyes being so red.

"Let's say we started watching the wrong movie…" Kat mumbled as she pressed her lips together and looked at the screen of her TV showing that she had paused the movie but only out of request from Zelena because she was going to change channel to not upset the pregnant woman even further.

"Movies again?" Emma sighed as she looked at the redhead like she couldn't believe she was crying about it again.

"Your hormones are a mess, sis." Regina commented as she put aside her high heel shoes.

"I know, I know. But they die, 'Gina! They had a beautiful baby girl and then they die! Not the baby, the baby is fine and is going to stay with their best friends because they think they were the best options but I'm pretty sure they are a mess at parenting and they won't do it well. And and the little girl is a redhead with blue eyes, it made me remember how my unborn daughter is going to look like and…" Zelena rambled about the beginning of the movie and her opinions as she was already crying again.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Emma said as she stood up from the bed and approached her as she gently took her hands in hers, trying to comfort her. "It was just a movie."

"I know it's just a movie but things like that happen and if something happened to me I would like to know my child would be in safe hands…" Zelena sniffed before take a shaky breath as she looked up at Emma's eyes. "…you would take care of her, right? I want you to. I'm going to contact a lawyer tomorrow morning and have that sorted out already. Better be safe than sorry."

Emma felt like the blood was leaving her body as she slowly grew pale. "Wow, wow, not so fast! Why me? What about Regina? She is your sister."

"Yes but she's always so busy with work."

"And I'll be always busy when I become a firefighter! They have crazy hours for shifts, you know that, right?"

"Ok then…you both keep my child if something happens to me. You can take care of the baby when Regina is busy with work and she can take care of the baby when you are busy with work, it will do."

"Sis, nothing's going to happen to you." Regina said as she slowly rose from the bed and carefully walked up to her sister so she wouldn't trip over herself. "You will grow old with me and you will watch your baby grow and have grandchildren too! Also if it makes you feel any better Emma and I can be the godparents of this little bean." Regina smiled as she caressed her sister's well sized belly bump.

"I'm not religious." Emma pointed out.

"Neither am I, but can still be the 'back up' parents by law."

"Yes, that works. Like I said we talk with a lawyer tomorrow." Zelena said as she blew her nose.

"We will have plenty of time for that, don't worry." Emma forced a smile as she tried not to panic. The idea of being responsible for a child was scary, specially of a child that wasn't yours. Did she want children? Maybe, she never gave much thought about that but maybe it wouldn't be that bad. What's the worst thing that can happen? Daily dirty diapers and tantrums? Yea that was pretty bad…

"Thank you guys, you are the best." Zelena said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around them both and gave a strong hug.

Kat was just lying on her bed watching everything unfold as she was feeling the need to speed up a little bit her pace because she wanted children and spending the afternoon and evening with Zelena was very interesting because they talked a lot about baby stuff and that only made Kat's wish grow.

"Okay, let's watch the rest of the movie." Zelena said as she patted the back of her sister and Emma before pull back from the hug and walk up to the bed so she could sit down besides Kat.

"You sure?" Kat asked as she grabbed the remote.

"Yes, come on." Zelena softly tapped Kat's healthy leg as she older blonde played the movie again.

"You better not cry again, Lena." Emma warned with a small smirk before sitting down on the bed along with Regina. It was a king sized bed so it was large enough for them all and it was only matter of minutes they all decided to get comfortable.

Kat remained on her lying position against her pillow as Zelena basically imitated the same position but she had curled up a little bit; as much as her seven month pregnant belly allowed. Regina was lying down at the bottom of the bed with Emma right behind her as they were basically spooning while watching the movie. The brunette had calmed down, the alcohol wasn't making her excited and Emma was playing with her brown hair so that was very helpful to relax her.

 **…**

When the movie had ended everyone fell asleep but Emma and since the blonde wasn't sleepy, she decided to carefully get off the bed and leave the bedroom and went outside to catch some fresh air. She was by the pool, sitting over some of the lounge pool chairs as she took some time for herself and her thoughts.

The whole thing of Zelena freaking out about who her baby would be with if something happened to her gave Emma a lot to think about because of Regina. Did the brunette want any children? If so, did she wanted with Emma? Regina isn't getting any younger, Emma knows she's in her thirties so the clock is ticking for her but Emma is still in her early twenties. If Regina wanted a kid, Emma would be a parent at young age even though she knows few people that are already parents and are younger than her but still, would she be up for it? She knows she changed a lot and became more mature but was it enough to take care of a child?

She still wanted to have fun, she missed the parties a lot and the alcohol. She's doing her best to do everything right for the fire academy and for Regina but did that also mean she would never have a wild party ever again? Or even have a fun party that didn't involve in dressing fancy and dealing with hypocritical people? – Emma kind of hoped this new lifestyle didn't fully stop her from doing some exciting things.

While she was busy with her own thoughts Regina was approaching her from behind and gently wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck before softly pecking her cheek. "What are you doing here?"

Emma got a bit startled by thin arms around her neck but then relaxed because she knew it was Regina. "Just thinking." She smiled at the kiss on her cheek.

"Oh yeah? May I know about what?" She curiously asked before walking to the blonde's front and sat on her lap.

Emma held Regina's hips and moved her to a more comfortable position in her lap. "I guess but don't be freaked out by it." She showed a sheepish smile.

"Oh boy…" Regina teased.

"Do you want kids?"

Regina was a bit taken back by that question because it was sudden and she never saw it coming. "Well…I like to think that I do but time is passing and I don't know anymore."

Emma frowned at that. "You are not that old, you can still have five kids if you want to."

"Oh my, that's too much." Regina chuckled along with the younger woman. "I'll be thirty-four soon and I thought by now I would have already a toddler, and maybe in two years have a second and final child."

"So you just want two?"

"I think so. Even if I can't get pregnant I can always adopt but I don't know." She shrugged.

Emma put on a thinking face as she caressed Regina's lower back. Regina had noticed her expression but decided not to comment about it because she didn't know where this conversation was going. "Would you like to have kids with me? I mean, I know it's still too soon in our relationship but do you see potential here?"

Regina raised her both eyebrows surprised at Emma's words and now she was left a bit speechless. She did see potential in their relationship because she had never felt such feelings towards anyone but Emma, so that means something, right? "These are hard questions…" The teacher mumbled with a sigh and she rubbed her forehead because she was still drunk from the wine.

Emma tried not to pout or feel hurt by Regina's answer. "I'm sorry. It's just my silly thoughts." She forced a smile.

"They are not silly, Emma. They are actually very important because of our age difference."

"It's not that big…"

"It's thirteen years of difference." Regina pointed out with a not so amused expression as Emma flashed a sheepish smile. "If you wait till your thirties to have kids I'll be in my forties and it will be very difficult to get pregnant at that age and dangerous and I don't want that."

Emma bit down on her lower lip nervously as she looked at the pool trying to get enough courage to say what she was thinking.

"And I honestly see potential in our relationship, I can see us grey and old together." Regina joked with a small honest smile. "And I would love to have a house with you, a family…a life together."

Emma looked up at brown eyes that were getting watery. This conversation was getting very emotional and Regina was basically confessing. "I would love to have all that with you too." Emma smiled at her and wrapped her arms around her torso before lean forward and kiss the brunette's neck.

Regina just smiled and leaned against Emma's head that was cuddled up against her neck as she wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders. They stayed like that for a while till Regina heard some mumbled words from the other woman. "What is it, dear?" She asked while pulling her head away.

Emma took a deep breath and looked up at Regina's eye. "I say we don't have to wait."

"What?"

"You know the child thing. We don't have to wait."

"Emma, no. You are still too young and we just started-"

"I know, I know. I'm not saying right now but maybe next year. I know we should see how our relationship first goes and I'll do that but I also want you to know that I am 100% committed to this and if you want a child now I don't mind." Emma honestly said as she continued with her eye contact with the teacher.

Regina didn't know what to feel, she was happy but she also felt like crying, maybe happy tears? "Oh Emma…" she let out a happy sigh before hugging her tightly.

Emma smiled and held her as tight as possible while caressing her back and kissing her shoulder. She was really happy with Regina and despite some immature part of her or doubts she knew exactly what she was saying to Regina and she meant it all.

"We will have bald green eyed babies." Regina joked with a chuckle.

Emma frowned at that and pulled her head back. "Why not brown eyed babies? You have such beautiful eyes; I want them to have your eyes."

"I think your green eyes are more beautiful than my ordinary ones. Plus, I am pretty sure you got strong genes, so it's very possible we have blonde kids with green eyes and your fair skin." She poked her cheek.

"Nah, they will have your brown hair and hopefully your awesome skin tone then they can have my eyes. They would look sexy; can you imagine? A boy with dark hair, tan skin and green eyes? Every girl would fall for him." Emma showed a bit of excitement as she was picturing their future child in her mind.

Regina rolled her eyes at that. "What if it's a girl and not a boy? Or what if our boy prefers boys?"

Emma swatted the hair with her hand. "It doesn't matter, he or she can be whatever they want. What matters is that they will be beautiful kids and ours."

Regina smiled. "Of course, with my genes they can only be beautiful."

Emma pretended to be offended. "Excuse me, I think I have the best genes here, it's all thanks to me."

"So cocky." She playfully slapped Emma's shoulder.

"I'm kidding." Emma chuckled and kissed Regina's cheek. "If they turn out to be the sexiest kids alive it's all thanks to you."

Regina just laughed and shook her head. "You are so silly, Emma Swan."

"Yea, but you like it." She teased.

"I love it." Regina grinned before kiss Emma's lips as they embraced each other knowing they were ready for the future even if their conversation was a bit sudden and even if Regina was tipsy. They were ready.

* * *

 **What did you guys thought? Also let me know what you would like to see next chapter, so we can end this good!**


End file.
